


Quédate Conmigo

by RozalieHN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Origin Story, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozalieHN/pseuds/RozalieHN
Summary: Un día visitando a su prometida en Rusia, el pobre joven recayó y fue a dar al hospital, él sabía que eso pasaria ya lo había vivido anteriormente, pero lo que no sabía era que en una de esas visitas , encontraría algo másEste es un Au drama , y es omegaverse basado en los personajes de Yuri on iceNingún personaje o canción me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi completa autoría
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que escribí y espero que sea de su agrado la historia, la publique el 11/11/2017 y la finalicé el 26/09/2018 en otra plataforma, editare algunas partes para ser más ágil la lectura de la historia.
> 
> Con este Fanfic comencé a escribir para el fandom de Yoi y hasta la fecha tengo seis historias y contando, sean bienvenidos a mis fics.

1\. Enlace y sorpresa

No era una fiesta mas la que tendría esa vez la familia Katsuki, su hermana Mari debería que presentar abiertamente quien sería su pareja elegida ante la gran sociedad, era una tradición que al alcanzar los 15 años todos los alfas de sociedad, debían presentar a sus omegas, así reafirmando sus compromisos.

Ante los medios y otras familias aristocráticos, haciendo saber a todos los futuros acuerdos y alianzas formadas, ese era el segundo paso que culmina hasta el matrimonio que era a los 25 años. En esta ocasión, los padres de Mari eligieron a una familia italiana dueña de una cadena de restaurantes. Al descubrir que la pareja de la mayor de los Katsuki era Michelle Crispino de 14 años, hubo mucha emoción y aceptación ya que era un joven muy apuesto y de familia muy respetable y prestigiosa

A Yuuri no le sorprendio en absoluto, ya que habia crecido viendo a ese par ir y venir a travez de los años y estaba seguro que el gran amor que se mostraban era real y no una simple fachada como otros especulaban.

Estaba en su séptimo año de vida y percibía muy bien su entorno, y a pesar de ser un pequeño niño, era muy conciente de todo. Dias antes le explicaron sobre como funcionaba el mundo adulto y las responsabilidades que tendría que asumir algún dia, todavía le parecía ridícula la idea, como podía enamorarse de su compañera de juegos, pero así eran las cosas la idea de que en unos años estaría en esa posición le ponía la piel china.

De pronto una mano lo jaló sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear es una hermosa niña de su mismo tamaño,cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas.

— no te parece hermoso, algún día estaremos en la misma situación.

— no te parece ridículo todo éso, quiero decir tu eres un poco mayor que mi, además eres mi amiga. Como puedo decir que en un futuro me casaré contigo

— (voltea a otro lado) y yo tengo la culpa de que tardarás en nacer...

La niña hizo un pequeño puchero y luego suspiro pesadamente.

— Yuuri resignate de una vez, tu eres el alfa que eligieron para mi, y por eso siempre estamos juntos vamos aprender a querernos igual que ellos y dentro de unos años diras ( se separa un poco de él y hace una pantomima, imitando el hablado del chico) " yo Yuuri Katsuki declaró a Natasha Mishka como la omega con la que compartire mi vida" y ahí solo esperare 10 años para convertirme en la señora Katsuki ( se ovaciona así misma)......aah te espero pronto en mi casa siiip, al fin vas a ir sin tus padres, y yo lo hare después!! ( lo aprieta mas a ella y le sonríe ampliamente)

La mirada chocolate del pequeño alfa no aprueba lo dicho, pero igual debe aceptar que lo que dijo no era nada irreal a veces se lamentaba de su situación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desde que Yuuri empezo a caminar venía entre Rusia y Japón, los padres viajaban con ellos, pero esta iba ser la primera vez que el pequeño alfa viajaría solo a Rusia, estaba un poco ansioso e incluso creía que se enfermería, pero tenia que demostrar lo contrario, a pesar que no tenía la presión de sus padres encima, eran muy sobreprotectores, desde pequeño los Katsuki ponian a sus hijos a hijos de sus mayordomos a hacerles compañia y a ser sus protectores, esta vez era un niño beta tailandés, tres años mayor como su mayordomo, mas que eso era su compañero de juegos y el pequeño alfa lo consideraba su amigo. Ya que al encontrarse solos no tenía que ser tan formales, a Yuuri eso de ser pulcro 24/7 lo asfixiaba por eso agradecia que podía ser mas liberal con su mayordomo.

— es verdad que en Rusia hace un frió del demonio.

— ummm si un poco, espero que hayas empacando el abrigo que te di, porque si no tu trasero se congelará.

— claro que lo empaque!!

— señorito Katsuki pronto llegaremos a Rusia, por favor abroche su cinturón.

La historia continúa abajo Así lo hicieron ambos chicos, el jeff aterrizó sin contratiempos, al bajar tenían a los guardespaldas de los Mishka esperandolos con una limusina, los guardaespaldas de los Katsuki se aseguraron de que el joven heredero estuviera con la seguridad necesaria antes de partir, de último uno de ellos se acerca al joven beta. .

— bien Chulanont, esta va ser la primera tarea importante que haras, velaras por el bienestar del señorito, pon en práctica tu entrenamiento, si fallas en su protección, te las veras conmigo entendido.

— si señor, asi lo haré, lo protegere con mi vida.

Hace una reverencia y lo ve con determinación, el lider de la seguridad queda complacido, se acerca a Yuuri mostrando sus respetos y a darles las últimas

indicaciones a la seguridad rusa. Y sin mas se despide de ellos.

— Phichit! Ya métete al auto ya quiero llegar. ( dice el joven algo fastidiado)

Yuuri se mete y lo sigue el chico beta. El auto arranca seguido de otro con la seguridad rusa.

— Yuuri no creí que tuvieras tantas ancias de ver a tu novia.

— calla! no es eso, es solo que necesito descansar.

— Yuuri te sientes mal?

El chico se alerta al verlo lleno de sudor,  
a Yuuri le cuesta respirar, Phichit lo sostiene antes de caer.

— que carajos!... yuu...Por favor llevamos a un hospital?..... Yuuri......Yuuri que te sucede....

~~~~~~~~~~~

— bien Chulanont , le informaré a la família.... sigue cuidando del joven hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones.

— esta bien señor ( corta la llamada y respira pesadamente)

El joven beta llamaba a Japón para informar la situación de su amo, tenia mas de una hora haciéndole análisis y sólo le quedaba esperar. No entendia que le pasaba a su amo, siempre había viajado y nunca se enfermaba solo por eso....

— Phichit!! Como esta Yuuri? ( el aludido la ve desorientado un momento)

— señorita Natasha?.... oh lo siento ( hace una profunda reverencia, al notar al padre de la chica) siento mucho no haberle llamado primero señor Vladimir....yo...

— descuida Phichit, ( le pone una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se incorporé de nuevo) no es tu culpa.... sé que tenías que llamar primero a su familia...mi seguridad me llamo de inmediato y me explico lo que pasó, ya te han dicho algo.

— todavía no, señor.

— no quieren decirte nada porqué eres menor de edad?

— no señor, la família, me dio una insignia familiar y una carta poder.... no hay problema por eso... solo que dijeron que tardaría algo en dar los resultados...

— entiendo.... entonces solo resta esperar, Natasha estaba muy preocupada por eso la traje... quieres una bebida?

— señor eso.... yo...

— descuida, no habra problema si nos ausentarmos un momento.

El tailandés asiente tímidamente la invitación, no puede reusarse, sigue al señor Mishka y a su hija, aunque esta se mostraba amable, sentía un poco de desden hacía él, como diciendo, "no te creas la cosa pelagato"....suspiro resignado, sólo espera que Yuuri se encuentre bien....

********* **

Lentamente habré los ojos el pequeño azabache, su respiración es un poco rítmica tiene una mascarilla de oxígeno, no sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció inconciente, rodeó el cuarto con su mirada, Estaba solo, de pronto escucho voces afuera, sabía de quiénes se trataban al solo escucharlos

sus padres habían llegado y estaban con el doctor, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, cerro los ojos y aparento estar dormido, no quería enfrentarse a ellos todavía.

— lamento tardanza, pero queríamos estar seguros de los resultados, lastimosamente fueron los mismos señores Katsuki.

— no puede ser mi hijo no puede estar así de enfermó... Acaso no existe una cura para eso....

— entiendo su desconcierto señor Katsuki, pero así de extraña es esta enfermedad. Y más extraña el caso, porqué esta enfermedad es mas usual en mujeres, lamento decirle que no podemos hacer nada para descartar la de su cuerpo , de ahora en adelante debe tener más cuidado, y acudir de inmediato al presentarse otros ataques.

— esto no puede... Ser ( se soba la cien) dígame algo doctor, si es hereditario, si en un futuro el tuviera hijos también van a tener eso.

— por suerte no, comenzaremos con un tratamiento para que sus hijos no parezcan de ella, ya ha funcionado con otros pacientes exitosamente.

— joder, hay cura para eso... pero para Yuuri no.

Ve molesto al médico, quien solo le hace una breve reverencia y sale, luego de echar una mirada a su hijo salen los señores Katsuki, no sin antes dejar que Phichit entre para cuidarlo, este estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escucha unos sollozos, volteando preocupado.

— Yuuri estabas despierto porqué no...

Se calla abrubtamente, cuándo ve qué Yuuri hace por sentarse, lo ayuda hacerlo, mientras que Yuuri se quita la mascarilla, grandes gotas resbalan por sus mejias.

— Phichit.... que es lo que tengo..

Mientras intenta calmarse inútilmente, el pequeño beta no sabé que hacer, solo lo abraza fuertemente.

— lo siento mucho.... Yuuri....

El pequeño azabache, se quebró, aunque quería ignorar lo sucedido, algo nuevo en él le decía que no sería el mismo de antes, de pronto volvió a sentir debilidad y sofocacion. Phichit se alarmó, se dirigió a la alarma para que llegará el médico, volvió de nuevo abrazar a Yuuri ...

\- tranquilo, ya vendrá la ayuda.

Mientras sentía como torpemente su amigo trataba de masajiar su espalda, el pequeño alfa, volvió a ver todo negro de nuevo ......


	2. Aroma

2\. Aroma. 

Otra vez despierta en una cama de hospital, ya no era raro verlo ahi, de hecho ya tenía una habitación fija en ese lugar, siempre era lo mismo, desde que sufrió su primer ataque. 

Por un tiempo vivió con la família Mishka mientras se recuperaba, y se adiestraba a sus nuevos cuidados, después voló a su tierra natal y por un tiempo dejo de volar a Rusia, pero después de eso él señor Katsuki , dijo ya que debería vivir así tendría que aceptarlo y tratar de vivir lo mas normal posible, lo que menos quería era romper el enlace con los Mishka, le había costado persuadir al señor Mishka, ya que este se altero al saber la condición del alfa y temió igual que él en sus posibles nietos, pero le hicieron ver que nada pasaría ya que Yuuri seguía el tratamiento necesario para dar hijos sanos, además que Natasha, no quería a otro alfa que no fuera Yuuri. 

Así que volvieron a reaunudar sus viajes a Rusia, ya qué no era muy buen visto que sólo Natasha viajará a Japón. Aunque los viajes a Rusia aumentaba un poco sus ataques, no podía desobedecer , no tenía opción. Había nacido con privilegios y debia asumir su papel en la sociedad.

En unos de sus viajes, Yuuri sufrió un ataque un poco mas fuerte de lo usual, y decidieron hospitalizarlo unos días. 

Aunque no lo dijera Yuuri se sentía peor estando ahí encerrado, sabía que era por su bien, pero no dejaba de pensar que eso empeoraba su condición a nivel mental, también se notaba un leve cambió en su actitud, antes era muy animado y cálido, ahora solo rara vez sonría, Yuuri frente a otros era frío y distante y si sonreía lo hacía solo con él tailandés , quien se volvió más protector con él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en un hospital en Moscú 

— ah ya despertaste, creí que el medicamento te nocaria mas tiempo... quieres comer algo?

Al voltear, ve al joven beta frente a él de brazos cruzados. Se incorporó para sentarse, flotando suavemente los ojos, luego da un bostezo con pereza.

— si por favor, trae algo liviano. 

El beta, se inclina en señal de reverencia y sale de la habitación, el azabache se queda viendo un momento la puerta de pronto escucho unos aplausos afuera, con cuidado se levantó y se fue hasta la ventana, había hecho que Phichit pusiera una silla cerca de ella, su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, tenia una buena vista hacia la calle, últimamente iban artistas callejeros cerca de ahí y a Yuuri le encanta verlos, era un mundo emocionante y misterioso para él, ya que su familia no permitía, por ningún motivo ver cosas que las personas " promedio " hacían. 

Esta vez eran unos bailarines pudo ver a un joven rubio terminando su acto, el público rodeaba al joven.

— y para terminar ( un poco agitado) les tenemos a nuestro mejor acto, por nuestro principe de plata.

Al terminar de decir, un Joven de larga cabellera plateada adornada con una corona de flores se pone al centro, hace una pose de bailarin , el rubio saca un violín y empieza a tocar unas notas muy rítmicas como rayando a música española, entonces el joven hace unos movimientos, muy sensuales y delicados con sus manos llevándolas a las caderas, con una sonrisa muy hermosa y sexy, bailando al son de la música, era imposible apartar la vista de el ya qué atraía demasiado sus movimientos de baile eran realmente increíbles, como si su cuerpo creará música también

Yuuri estaba fascinado, ya había visto el ballet ruso, pero esto no se comparaba a nada de lo que había visto antes.

Le encantaba ver esos movimientos, habia sacado su tablet grabando todo, sentía o quería pensar que solo para él danzaba, grababa cada movimiento, cada expresión del joven, cada sonrisa maliciosa, quería grabarlo todo de él.... al finalizar él joven, el alfa casi bota la tablet por la emoción de querer aplaudir igual que los demás, rápidamente la atrapa y para la grabación , se dedica aplaudir. 

El joven bailarin todavía agitado y con las mejias algo sonrojadas hace una humilde reverencia a todos, mientras que su compañero, pasa con un sombrero recogiendo algunas monedas que les daban otras ponían algunos billetes en el estuche del violín, felicitando al joven y algunos tomandole fotos.  
El joven sonríe amablemente, de repente siente una sensación en el aire que lo hace estremecer , buscar su origen, de pronto su mirada se posa en el hospital, ahi en el segundo piso ve una ventana abierta ampliamente y ve a un joven que lo observa con una amplia sonrisa y algo sonrojado, no lo duda y sale hacia esa dirección, su compañero lo ve y lo quiere detener, pero vuelve a prestar atención algunas chicas que le piden una foto. 

El albino, llegar a la cerca del hospital, agarra los barrotes con ambas manos, cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente, muerde delicadamente su labio inferior, lo vuelve a ver , sus ojos brillan y sonríe dulcemente, el azabache se sonrojo más al ver esto del joven, no entendía porqué hacía esto, pero no le incomodaba para nada, ya viéndolo más de cerca, estaba fascinado de la belleza del albino nunca había visto a una belleza así.

De pronto sintió un olor dulce a chocolate con canela mezclados, lo desoriento un momento y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el aroma del chico, algo en su interior se movía inquieto, pero no sabía lo que era, tenia una sensación de lanzarse hacía él. Y tenerlo entre sus brazos con fuerza, Mientras que él albino lo miraba intensamente.

— ey Víctor vámonos ya, antes que incomodemos, si lo hacemos ya no nos dejarán estar por aquí. 

El joven lo voltea a ver. 

— en un momento ( vuelve a ver hacia la ventana y le tira un beso, al notar mas el sonrojo del chico, y ver como abre los ojos como plato, sonríe complacido y le hace una reverencia dándole la espalda después) 

— Yuuri? Que sucede? 

Volteó a ver, su amigo lo miraba algo asustado,había traíado su encargo, de nuevo volteo a ver a la calle y solo alcanza a ver como se marchan por una cuadra los artistas, no sin antes ver como el Platinado le dedica una última mirada antes de perderse en la esquina. 

Sentía alegría y soledad al mismo tiempo, todavía tenía esa sensación en su interior de querer atrapar entre sus brazos a ese bello joven. 

— Yuuri.. me tarde mucho,.. estas enojado, te volvistes a sentir mal, porque estas tan rojo ( se acerca a él y le toca la frente) tienes fiebre? 

El azabache le toma la mano y la aparta delicadamente.

— estoy bien Phichit, no es nada…tengo un poco de calor nada más ... 

— aja... y porque has soltado tu aroma tan fuerte eh, casi haces que tiré la comida pensé que estabas enojado. 

— que yo qué?... 

Sin darse cuenta había llenado de feromonas la habitación, el aroma de los alfas de alta sociedad era mas fuerte, ya que debido a los enlaces arreglados, se elegían las castas puras, convirtiéndose en dominantes.

Por eso al sentir el fuerte aroma de Yuuri, Phichit se asusto pensando que se había tardado mucho, entonces el azabache entendió la preocupación de su amigo.

— no estoy enajado Phichit y lo siento, no se porqué lo libere así.... 

Bajo la cabeza pensativo, mientras que el tailandés lo miraba confundido.


	3. Quiero Conocerte

3\. Quiero conocerte.

Hace un rato el joven estaba viendo hacía la nada, recordando lo que había sucedido en la tarde, de pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en su frente. 

\- auch!..Joder Chris éso dolío.. ( lleva una mano sobandoce el área) 

\- jejeje, lo siento, pero te estuve llamando muchas veces, y como no vi qué reaccionabas, me dije si esto no funciona, debo aprovechar y me lo follo. 

El chico lo ve muy molesto. 

\- si dormido me ibas agarrar no. 

\- lo siento fue broma...que te tiene así Vitya, desde que llegamos estas muy distraído y suspirando...

\- ( sonríe) lo encontré Chris... encontré a mi alfa... 

\- aah… vaya… espera....qué? Es en serio no te puedo creer, estas seguro. 

El chico asienta alegremente y sonríe formando un corazón en su boca. 

\- Siip y necesito que averigües todo de él… que le gusta, su color favorito, que música le gusta escuchar…. necesito conocerlo mejor!!!

\- oye acaso soy detective o qué? 

\- vamos Chris (lo abraza) para ti es fácil conseguir información, por favor... ( ojos de cachorro tierno) por favor… plisss!!!

\- joder contigo, esta bien para que veas que no soy mala onda contigo, aunque me entristece un poco ( toma delicadamente su rostro) yo quería ser tu pareja Vitya... sabes que siento un gran cariño por ti... 

El chico se sonroja un poco y lo aleja con cuidado. 

\- lo sé y lo lamento en serio, siempre hemos estado juntos Chris y te quiero... pero no creo que sea el mismo cariño que el tuyo.... sorry... 

El rubio suspira resignado. 

\- ok respeto tus decisiones y sentimientos, pero no creas que me rendire tan fácil, si este chico no es tu alfa, o un dia te encuentras solo, te reclamare para mi. 

El platinado lo ve con amabilidad, era cierto que tenía cariño por él, pero era mas fuerte lo que sentía por aquel azabache que vio en esa ventana, Victor siempre había creído en el lazo del destino y le hacía ilusión encontrar a su alma gemela, a la persona que había nacido para él.

Y en cuanto vio a ese joven, lo sintió, tenia ganas de escalar la reja y abrazarlo fuertemente, su olor lo llamaba, le gritaba que fuera con él. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * *******

\- bien aquí esta Víctor. ( pone unos papeles sobre la mesa, este los recoge con regocijo). 

\- lo sabía, eres el mejor Chris, te quiero ( lo abraza fuertemente), buen trabajo. Deberías trabajar en la CIA....Dime que tal está? 

\- (sonríe) vaya tu si que eres muy especial en tus gustos... bueno él chico es japones, se llama Katsuki Yuuri, tiene 14 años.... dios tu eres mayor por cuatro años, te acusarán de pedófilo. 

\- no me importa..... y que mas averiguastes. 

\- ( suspira frustrado) que tu chico es un niño rico y es inalcanzable para ti, devistes percatarte por el hospital en el que estaba .....según el rango social donde proviene, solo se le permite casarse con gente de su mismo nivel, además sólo está a un año para presentar a su prometida públicamente, como vez es inaceptable que haya una relación contigo, ya tiene pareja. 

\- eso no es cierto!! no había otro olor en él que gritara que le pertenecía ya a un omega!

Víctor alzó la voz en reproche, golpeando la mesa , esto le asombro a Chris, nunca había visto a su amigo tan interesado por alguien. 

\- pero como pretendes quedarte con él, mirate, mira a donde vivimos en un barrio de quinta, con casi nada encima, congelandonos el culo.... No somos nada para ellos , somos huérfanos, viviendo de las limosnas que nos dan bailando.... Por favor solo recapacita un poco. No es como si fuéramos la Cenicienta.. esta mierda es la realidad! 

\- ya... lo sé... maldita sea!!, lo sé bien....pero... yo....no puedo ( unas lágrimas empiezan a querer derramarse) es él Chris estoy seguro, y sé muy bien que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, pero quiero arriesgarme, quiero intentarlo antes de rendirme, si él me dice lo contrario entonces, …. me alejare.....dejaré de pensar en él. 

Ya no pudo aguantar más, se quiebra, Chris lo abraza, sabía lo importante que era para el menor encontrar a su alma gemela y le dolía verlo así.

\- esta bien Víctor, te voy apoyar, en lo que sea…. lamentó ser rudo contigo, pero es lo qué somos, prefiero herirte yo a que alguien mas lo haga.... Joder! … Puta vida que nos tocó vivir.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

\- Yuuri controlate quieres, me tienes mareado con tu olor. 

\- lo siento Phichit, lo hago inconcientemente.

\- no me digas que entraste en celo ( Yuuri se sonroja) si es así pediré una chica, o quieres ver a tu prome...aunt... 

No termina de decirlo cuándo es acallado por la mano de su amo, este lo ve con una mirada asesina, a pesar del sonrojo de su rostro. 

\- por una maldita vez deja de decir esas pendejadas, no me sucede nada de eso. 

Lo suelta y ve como el tailandés se encoje un poco, se percata que esta vez había utilizado su olor para sumisión y la voz, se lleva una mano a la cabeza, y trata de calmarse.   
Luego se acerca de nuevo a su mayordomo, este se encoge un poco esperándo a ser golpeado, a pesar de ser mayor que Yuuri, no ponía resistencia. 

\- Phichit... lo siento no quise gritarte, no quiero que me temas, no quiero ser como mi padre, que los trata como una raza inferior.. tú eres mi único amigo. 

\- tu eres mi señor así que yo no debí... 

\- no Phichit..( lo abraza) esta bien, puedes decir lo que piensas, no eres ningún ser inferior para mi.... incluso puedes golpearme si estoy haciendo una estupidez. Porque tu eres mi amigo. 

\- Yuuri... yo no podría ( siente que quiere llorar) 

\- Phichit!! ( Yuuri se separa un poco de él, para que vea el beta que no es mentira lo que dice) 

\- Yuuri... mierda pensé que en serio la había cagado y me ibas a golpear... me alegra que seas él mismo y espero que no cambies. ( se seca una pequeña lágrima) 

\- no cambiaré contigo lo prometo. 

\- entonces porqué estás tan bipolar desde aquel día? 

\- no lo sé... es sólo qué...cuando cierro los ojos, la imagen de esa persona viene a mi mente. 

\- Ah... de ese chico... intente buscarlo por las características que me diste, pero no hubo suerte. 

Suspira frustrado. 

\- esta bien....todavía hay tiempo.... 

\- tienes razón.... ah ( mira su reloj) ya son las tres, quieres merendar algo. 

\- si por favor, pero ve afuera, estoy algo aburrido de la comida de hospital ( saca una black cart , y se la da) y trae algo para ti también. 

El rostro de Phichit se ilumina, lo ve muy entusiasmado. 

\- enseguida vendré.... aah quieres esperar aquí o te llevo adentro. 

\- aquí está bien es tranquilo además, estoy harto de estar encerrado, aunque esto no se aleja mucho de ése lugar, no? jaula es jaula. 

\- ok..... ten aquí está el inhalador, por si lo necesitas,. Y abrígate más ( le pone una bufanda y un gorra) si te sientes mal llámame enseguida...

\- ok, ok mami vete antes que me des un besito.... ya vete antes que alguien te avance y ya no puedas salir.. 

El chico agarra su abrigo y asienta, se va rápidamente por unos arbustos, dejando a Yuuri en ese lugar, Lo bueno de los hospitales privados, era que si querías tener privacidad, podrías obtenerla, así que Yuuri decidió tener un poco de ella haciendo construir una pequeña fortaleza, rodeando a un roble. Mando hacer un vivero, flores, plantas frutales y plantas que fueran enredaderas. creciendo en primavera formando una especie de muro a través de las mayas...Ya que tenía que pasar gran tiempo en el hospital, no le parecía una mala idea, además así evitaba a Natasha a veces, ya qué quería pasar pegado a él. Y en invierno disfrutaba de la calidez de este aunque afuera helara hasta los huesos. Era su pequeño paraíso. 

Se levantó de la silla de ruedas a estirarse como gato, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido fuerte de crujir de hojas.... 

\- eh!....


	4. Conquistar

4\. Conquistar 

Víctor, había saltado el muro del hospital, o más decir volando como una ardilla por el, ayudado por Chris por supuesto, ya que era muy alto, necesitaba de un buen empujón.   
No podía hacerlo por enfrente, donde solo había enrejado. Sería descubierto de inmediato. 

— ten cuidado de que no te atrapen!!... oistes Romeo... 

— Seep Gracias Chris. ( se incorpora, sobandoce el trasero, le dolió horrible la caída) oye no pudistes lanzarme más gentil... auh... auh... 

— ( escucha una risita) lo siento Vitya... por lo menos la nieve amortiguo la caída....ten (ve volando una boina negra) te la presto... te veo en la noche.. 

— ook. 

Se la pone, observa el lugar ,empieza a caminar con cuidado y dar marcha a su operación, tratando de conquistar a un pequeño japones, el corazón le latía a mil, pero no iba a dar un paso atrás, estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, solo debia de tener un poco de cuidado de no ser visto, ya que su vestimenta era muy humilde, llevaba una camisa azul ,unos pantalones negros rasgados de las rodillas o más decir rotos. Y unos tenis algo desteñidos, con un abrigo que apenas le daba un poco de calor. 

Cualquiera iba saber qué no era posible que tuviera a un familiar ahi con las fachas que traía, camino sigilosamente un rato. 

— rayos este lugar es enorme a donde lo encontrare... ahhh ya sé, (cierra los ojos) sólo debo sentir su aroma. Asi sabré a dónde ir.

De pronto siente como sopla el aire por su cara y al fin percibe algo. Voltea a un lado. 

— así que estás afuera ( una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibuja) 

Empieza a dar unos pasos cuando se percata de dos hombres que están montado guardia, 

— stk!!.....no todavía no.... no lo he   
encontrado todavía. 

Empieza a correr, sentía que pronto lo halarian de la camisa y lo echarían sin piedad, de pronto ve una especie de invernadero , piensa que al fin lo atraparan, pero se da cuenta que alrededor lo cubre una maya, sin dudarlo empezó a escalarla al llegar arriba , como puede afloja una fibra de vidrio del techo, se dejo caer, sobre unos arbusto, le dolió un poco menos, de pronto escucha que alguien se acerca. 

— no lo logré ( una lágrima esta a punto de salir) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\ 

— te encuentras bien? ( Yuuri sintió algo al ver a la persona que había caído de repente en su pequeño espacio, la boina cubría su cara, pero algo le decía que era esa persona) 

Víctor al escuchar la voz del joven, decide verlo, se queda sin palabras cuando ve esa mirada chocolate sobre él, mirando incrédulo y asombrado a la vez, las pupilas de ambos chicos se dilataron y dentro de ellos sus lobos internos se estremecieron, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, sacándoles un leve gemido.

Los ojos de Víctor se cristalizarón, sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho  
Yuuri no entendía lo que le pasaba, solo sentía arder sus mejillas, estaba muy asombrado de ver de nuevo a esa persona, ahora que lo tenía cerca podía verlo mejor, se perdió en esos ojos aquamarina por un instante. 

— que hermoso eres,... eres algo fuera de este mundo… un hermoso angel a caído en mi patio ( se percato que penso en voz alta, y se cubrió la boca, un gran sonrojo se dibujo en su rostro) 

Al escucharlo hizo que también se sonrojara el albino, el azabache reaccionó y no permitiría dejarlo mas tiempo en el suelo, le extendió una mano la cual el albino no dudo en tomarla, sintieron una pequeña electricidad en ellas, se incorporó y pudo notar que era un poco mas alto que Yuuri, no le importó y se abalanzó sobre él 

— Yuuri!.... al fin.... te encontré ( lo pega más a él y pone su cabeza en su hombro y aspira fuertemente, quería impregnarse del aroma de ese alfa, le encantaba sentir ese aroma seductor de ambar y madera de cedro mezclado sutilmente con un poco de vainilla) 

El azabache se asusta un poco, nadie aparte de Natasha, lo había tomado en brazos así y mucho menos que lo olfateara, como el platinado lo hacía, por un momento dudo en devolver el abrazo, pero de pronto sintió ese dulce aroma, apenas se percibía, pero era suficiente para no ignorarlo. Además sentía un fuerte deseo de darle calor a ese frio cuerpo. 

Víctor liberó con timidez un poco de su aroma para que Yuuri se sintiera tranquilo y seguro con él, ansiaba que lo abrazara como él lo hacía, y no tardo mucho en sentir los brazos del alfa alrededor de él, un agradable calor lo envolvió, no podría estar más feliz, el azabache liberó su embriagante aroma, como envolviendolo en una burbuja imaginaria, lo estaba aceptando, no podría estar más feliz, no se había equivocado el era su destinado. Sentía una sensación agradable estar en los brazos del azabache le encantaba su aroma, casi se le escapa un ronroneo. 

los ojos de Yuuri brillaban intensamente, sumado al rubor de sus mejillas y una dulce sonrisa, era demasiado tentador para Víctor, el calor de su cara también le decía que estaba igual o peor que él otro. 

— que haces aquí..( lo dice en un susurro)

Cuando iba a responder, se escucha ruido por la entrada del pequeño refugio, los ojos de albino denotan terror, gesto que no ignora Yuuri, lo toma de una mano y lo empieza a llevar consigo.

— ven conmigo. 

Emprenden la caminata en silencio, al llegar cerca del árbol Yuuri le dice que traté de subir y le da una manta para cubrirse, esta tiene impregnada el olor del alfa así ocultaria su aroma. Luego que se asegura que él chico quede escondido entre las pocas ramas, se sienta rápidamente a su silla, se pone encima una manta de casimir , se pone los lentes y hace como si estuviera leyendo un libro. 

— señor Katsuki? Se encuentra despierto? 

— SI ADELANTE... 

Al instante la puerta se abre, entrando dos hombres de seguridad. 

— perdón por la intromision señor, pero estamos buscando a un intruso..... por las huellas, creemos que se saltó por aquí.

— que horror!....por suerte no eh escuchado nada en absoluto, si gustan revisen, aunque dudo que encuentre algo ( todo lo dice en un modo muy indiferente, hace que Víctor se le erize la piel) 

Uno de los hombres le da una señal al otro para que revise el lugar, mientras este se queda con el joven señor. 

— lamento interrumpir su tranquilidad. 

— no importa. Es su trabajo no... 

— a donde esta su mayordomo? 

— lo mandé por mi merienda. 

— ya veo... no desea que uno de nosotros lo cuide mientras él vuelve. 

— no es necesario, no tardará mucho en regresar, además tengo mi gas pimienta por si acaso ( sonríe con sarcasmo) 

— entiendo...( aparece su compañero) y bien, encontrastes algo? 

— nada señor.... ni siquiera un olor extraño... sólo se persive el del señorito. 

— esta bien.... lamento la incomodidad....Buenas tardes ( inclina un poco su gorra en señal de respeto, luego se van cerrando la puerta) 

— ( respira aliviado) joder eso estuvo cerca. 

Se levanta y va hacia el chico. 

— oye... ya puedes bajar! 

De inmediato se escucha un crujir de hojas y ve al albino descender , pero da un mal paso y cae de golpe encima del azabache. 

— mmm... auh!... carajos porqué me pasa esto....( se soba la cabeza y luego se percata que tiene al alfa bajo de él inconsciente) omg! Yuuri por dios no quise aplastarte.... por favor reacciona ( se altera al ver que el alfa no abré los ojos) 

— ( siente un escalofrío) o no... NO PUEDE SER! MATE A YUURI OH....QUEE VOY HACER!! 

Mueve los brazos frenético, y con la mirada alterada,esta por levantarse cuando siente unos brazos que lo jalan hacía abajo, sin entender bien siente una suave voz susurrando en su oreja. 

— necesitas más que eso para dejarme noqueado... además como puedo desmayarme, ignorando este bello trasero sobre mí. 

Al terminar de decirlo le muerde suavemente la oreja y siente que le aprietan su trasero sin ninguna delicadeza. 

— ummh... yuu..ri ( le salio como un jadeo) 

Va sintiendo como va bajando por su cuello dejando suaves besos... esto es real se preguntaba, quería ver si no lo estaba soñando, con dificultad se separa del alfa, este gruñe al sentirse alejado.

La mirada de erotismo que tenía Yuuri era digna de fotografíar, el albino no podía creer lo que miraba y para rematar, Yuuri pasa sensualmente la lengua por su labio inferior invitandolo a un beso, el platinado traga grueso, esta muy sonrojado, esta batallando si dar el primer paso o no. 

Los largos cabellos del albino caían a un lado, el azabache agarra un mechón con delicadeza y le da un suave beso, mirando sensual al dueño de éste

— que sucede cariño?!, porqué tan tímido.. ( lo ve con lujuria) 

No había rastro del tímido chico de hace un momento

— o dios...quien eres Katsuki Yuuri? donde esta ese joven que les habló frío a los guardias hace un rato? 

— eh?..no te gusta lo que vez ( sigue hablando con sensualidad y empieza a ronronear) 

— ( en voz igual que él azabache) me fascina, disfruto ver esos ojos lujuriosos. Y lo mejor... solo son para mí. 

Yuuri lo toma de la cabeza con delicadeza lo atrae lentamente, el albino abre un poco sus labios para besarle, casi rosaban sus labios cuando se escucha un click.

— DETENTE AHÍ.....


	5. Sentimiento

5\. Sentimiento 

DETENTE AHÍ…

Los dos chicos voltean a ver de dónde venía la voz autoritaria.   
en un parpadeo, Yuuri ve como Phichit se abalanza sobre el albino quitandolo de encima, ruedan un poco y Phichit queda sobre él, poniendo una mano en su cuello y sostiene una 9milímetros con la otra, sobre la cien del platinado, quien lo mira muy asustado. 

— quién demonios eres!! y como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Yuuri..( lo ve fríamente) 

— y...yo...yo... soy.. 

Estaba muy asustado le temblaba la voz.

— Phichit basta! 

El tailandés ve a su amo quien al igual que él albino estaba a punto de darle un colapso nervioso. 

— p...pero.. 

— sueltalo por favor... él no me hacía daño en serio... guarda esa arma. 

El tailandés se quita de encima algo confundido, entonces ve como Yuuri se apresura a levantar al albino, este tuese sin parar sobandoce el cuello mientras el azabache le flota la espalda. Phichit esta muy confundido, nunca había visto a Yuuri ser tan amable con otra persona. 

— me pueden explicar, que carajos pasa aquí! 

Los dos chicos se ven y se sonrojan un momento, luego cerran los ojos frustrado. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Después de un rato, tratando de explicar como había sucedido las cosas y con un poco de vergüenza por lo último que hubiera pasado si Phichit no hubiera llegado en ese momento, el beta no pudo aguantar más su risa. 

— es en serio jajajaja.... es increíble Yuuri parecen un par de adolescentes, escondiéndose de sus padres jajajajajaja 

— ( muy avergonzado) disculpa?! Pero todavía soy menor de edad lo recuerdas? 

— pffff.... jajaja si lo sé ( se seca unas lágrimas) pero es que no te creía así con lo tímido que eres….

— tu pedazo de...... (se abalanzó sobre el tailandés dándole pequeños golpecitos muy enojado) 

— Yuuri... piedad,....piedad esta bien ya entendí.. ya entendí.... 

— joder contigo... Phichit.... no te burles de.... 

No aguantando más, Víctor rompe a reír.

— pfff... jajaja... lo siento.... jajajaja. 

Yuuri se habia olvidado qué él todavía estaba ahí, guarda la compostura, esta muy sonrojado, de que él albino lo haya visto haciendo un berrinche con Phichit. 

— vamos Yuuri era una broma, deberías comportarte como él, mira como maneja la situación con calma como un adulto. 

— bueno... ( alza un dedo y empieza hacer un círculo imaginario)......creo que la edad no tiene nada que ver con la forma de portarse, es cuestión de persuasión del ambiente,... (ve que no entienden y trata de decir algo que comprendan) bueno...... aunque ya tengo 18… creo que ya debo manejar esta clase de sucesos….

Primero lo vieron con cara de WTF por un momento procesando lo que había dicho y luego de unos instantes. 

— ehh!!! queeeee! ( al mismo tiempo Yuuri y Phichit, no podían creer lo que habían oído al final) 

— es en serio! Creía que tenías la misma edad que yo… Bueno… quiero decir que nos vemos de la misma edad! 

— lo siento soy 4 años mayor que tú...( se encoge de brazos) 

— eh? y como sabes que tengo 14... 

Víctor se sonroja más, si decía que había investigado un poco lo tomarían por un acosador o peor aún un casafortunas. 

— increíble, tal parece que siempre vas a estar acosado por mayores. Jajajaja.. 

—Phichit!

— mayores? 

— así es.. su prometida le lleva 3 años. 

Al solo oír prometida. Víctor sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, ya lo sabía pero aun asi dolía, pero estaba decidido a quedarse con Yuuri. 

— y bien Yuuri, como se llama nuestro invitado. 

— eeh!! ...bueno... esto 

— aaah!! ibas a besarle y ni siquiera sabes su nombre.. 

Yuuri no sabía qué responder, solo se encogió un poco más y estaba mas rojo que un tomate, era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído por una persona, y no sabía la razón , solo deseaba estar a su lado y cuidar de él. 

— me llamo Víctor. 

Decidío decir su nombre al mirar como él pequeño alfa iba a colapsar por no allar respuesta. 

— ok... Víctor mucho gusto.. yo soy Phichit y soy mayordomo personal de Yuuri. ( alza una mano para ser estrechada, cosa que Víctor no tarda en hacer) 

— el gusto es mio ( sonríe)

— wuaaaah! Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos!.. KAWAIIII! VÍCTOR...( Phichit lo ve mas de cerca) 

Víctor se sonroja, y Yuuri alza la voz 

— PHICHIT LO INCOMODAS!. 

— no seas tan celoso... unnmh ya veo.. ( rodea al albino, examinandolo) que suerte tienes... Yuuuuuuri. Es muy liiindo en serio! ( alza los pulgares) 

— porqué, dices eso? ( alzando una ceja como en tik) 

— por tener tan lindo omega destinado!!

Dice emocionado, pero rápidamente se tapa la boca, como arrepintiendo ce de lo que dijo.

— mi…. qué? ( sorprendido) 

— Yuuri? No te has dado cuenta ( Víctor lo ve algo confundido) 

— a que se refieren…

— a no es nada! Olvidalo siip... soy muy hablador ya sabes como me pongo... ah!! es cierto te traje tu postre favorito. Ahora te lo sirvo. 

— mmnn.... entonces yo me tengo que ir. 

Víctor no quería quebrarse ahí, quería irse a llorar a otro lado, no podía entender como es que hace poco Yuuri lo reconocía y casi lo besa y ahora se hacia el desentendido, se estava levantando, cuando siente que Yuuri lo agarra.

— Víctor... no quieres quedarte a merendar con nosotros ( lo mira muy suplicante) 

— lo siento es que... 

— tadaaaa!! Aquí esta.. eh? Víctor no te quedas? 

— eso mismo le decía... por favor quedate mas tiempo. 

— es que yo...grrrrrr!....( antes de decir algo mas su estómago gruño sonoramente, en respuesta del olor del postre) 

Víctor se sonrojo de vergüenza, trato de cubrir su rostro pero Yuuri se lo impide 

— vamos no me engañas, tu estómago te delata, así que quedate un momento más por favor. 

— pero yo.... 

—pero nada! ( Yuuri suelta su aroma, y se pega mas a su oreja, en modo eros otra vez) y bien precioso ... me vas a dejar sin más, no quieres que grabe tu dulce fragancia en mi...grrr 

Víctor no podía decir no, si se lo pedía su lado alfa, sin mas resignado toma asiento a la par de Yuuri.   
Phichit se divierte con la bipolaridad de su amo, pero le agrada algo esta situación, ver así al japones lo reconfortaba , creía que no lo vería asi algún día, tan entusiasmado con otro que no fuera él. 

Y así pasaron un rato ameno entre risas y anécdotas contadas a la forma de Phichit, haciendo que Yuuri se avergüenze más. 

— eso fue increíble... gracias. 

— yo estoy agradecido de que vinieras, Yuuri no había reído así desde hace mucho tiempo. 

— Phichit... porqué Yuuri se porta frío con las demás personas, creí que se portaba así por cubrirme con los guardias, pero al irlo a dejar a su habitación, esa actitud distante volvió... 

— ummm.. porqué se porta así de bipolar.... bueno la verdad es que él es así en público debido a su familia, debe aparentar ser un ser inaccesible , pero la actitud que tiene contigo y conmigo es la verdadera, la que desea mostrar. Pero no puede, porqué se le a enseñado a ser fuerte y dominante, como futura cabeza de familia, aunque a la vez es contradictorio, aunque su alfa es fuerte inquebrantable, su cuerpo es débil y sí no tiene los cuidados necesarios podría ... 

— no lo digas por favor....

— lo siento tal vez exagero, pero que se puede esperar de esa extraña enfermedad... un dia está vivaz, y al siguiente se va debilitando a punto de quebrarse... lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal ( lo abraza, al ver la cara de dolor de Víctor) 

— no... es tu culpa... entiendo que se sienta así, pero no entiendo porque su padre lo manda a viajar sabiendo su condición.. 

— ( suspira resignado) porqué es un egoísta, prefiere ver a su hijo sufrir antes de perder un negocio. 

— eh... a que te refieres. 

— bueno no debería decirte esto, pero entré las familias adineradas, se hacen alianzas o enlaces como les gusta llamarle, con otras familias con comodidad, una persona corriente es impensable que llegue a entrar en su círculo exclusivo, que beneficio habría ahí, e incluso los padres de Yuuri fueron enlazados antes de nacer. Quieran o no a la persona es la que eligieron para ellos. 

— quiere decir que Yuuri es tratado como sólo un conecte...y esta de acuerdo con eso.

— por supuesto que no, pero como te dije no tiene opción de opinión. 

— pero como puede ser, eso es ridículo y que pasa con su pareja destinada. 

— eso no es posible para nadie, estan acondicionados para no aceptar que existe esas personas....además si te fijas bien en lo que dijo Yuuri esta tarde. " aunque tenga todo en cuanto alguien pueda desear, me siento prisionero de mi suerte" 

— quiere decir que Yuuri vive enjaulado. 

— así es, el mundo de Yuuri solo las personas mas cercanas de su familia, algunos compañeros de colegio que les dicen " amigos" algunos sirvientes, la família de su prometida y nada más, rara vez asiste a eventos sociales y desde que se descubrió su enfermedad vive mas encerrado que nunca, como vez Víctor a donde cabe una posibilidad de conocer a otra persona que no sea controlada por la familia. 

— eso es horrible ( Víctor se lleva una mano a sus labios, siente que las lagrimas estan por salir) vivir encerrado debe ser horrible, ahora comprendo porqué no me reconoció....me alegra que estés a su lado Phichit. 

— a mi también, me alegra haber nacido dentro de los mayordomos de confianza de los Katsuki, si no nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser su mayordomo personal, hasta en eso tienen cuidado de elegir…. Victor siento que no reconociera su lazo… pero no pierdas la esperanza..

Víctor le regala una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bien Víctor, este el escondite que te mencionamos, es un desagüe como puedes ver pero mientras no llueva estara bien, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea salir o entrar ok. 

— asi lo hare gracias Phichit. 

— cuídate, te veré otro dia. 

El albino solo asienta, mientras desaparece por el hoyo. Dejando al tailandés con una sonrisa de satisfacción, si el ruso hacia feliz a Yuuri, haría todo lo posible por que estuvieran juntos.


	6. Secreto

6\. Secreto. 

— Víctor..... Víctor.... 

— mmnn….perdón me decías. 

— tu sopa se enfría. 

— ah maldición ya se cuajó... 

— unm esta bien volveré a encender el fuego.

— no te preocupes lo hare yo. 

Víctor se levanta y vuelve a poner la sopa en una jarra , empieza avivar el fuego de la lumbrera. 

— pensé que estarias saltando de felicidad por tener una respuesta favorable, pero estas peor.... casando moscas otra vez. 

— lo sé Chris, estoy feliz pero a la vez triste. 

— vamos no te desanimes, puedes seguir viéndolo mas seguido así conseguirás que se enamoré mas de ti. 

— pero no puedo dejarte el cargo de proveedor solo a ti. 

— ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, me pidieron que bailará en un club cuatro veces a la semana. No es mala la paga. 

— no lo es?!,....pero que tienes que hacer solo mostrarte en tanga nada más, Chris tus habilidades en el pole dance, no pueden desperdiciarse en ese club. 

— ya tengo 25 no lo olvides, que más puedo perder. 

— y si te prostituyen. 

— entonces ganaría más ( con una gran sonrisa) 

— joder contigo... a mierda! Casi se me quema.... 

— que son esas bolsas que tragistes?.. 

— ah... es ropa, Phichit me dio algo de su ropa para pasar un poco mas inadvertido cuando entre de nuevo, asi no me tomarán como un vagabundo... y mira!!! Yuuri me dio un abrigo de él. 

— vaya que fino es.... tiene su aroma impregnado en él. 

— si ♥️ no es delicioso!!.. 

— no soy omega lo olvidas! ( Víctor se rie maliciosamente) pero debo aceptar que es un aroma muy interesante y único.... demonios Víctor como es posible que ese chiquillo sea tu alfa. 

— fue el destino Chris. 

Suspira resignado, luego le regala una sonrisa a su amigo, si él es feliz él también lo es. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Le estaban aplicando una dosis habitual de medicamentos a Yuuri, este no le gustaba mucho, pero tenia que soportar el dolor, si quería tener niños sanos debía de soportarlo, no permitiría que un hijo suyo pasará por ese infierno

— bien, ya terminó de pasar todo, señor Katsuki, ahora resta descansar, aunque me sorprende que la gran mejoría que presentó dos días antes decayera así... bueno mas tarde lo vendre a revisar, si su mejoría vuelve se ira en dos semanas. 

— gracias doctor. 

El doctor sale de la habitación, y se acerca una rubia a él. 

— Yuuri... que fue lo que mejoro tu condición aquel día, deberías de repetirlo, estaba feliz que saldrías esta semana, y ahora esperar más... cuando salgas tendras pocos dias para regresar a Japón. 

— lo siento Natasha, ni yo mismo sé qué fue lo que me fortaleció. 

— descuida.... te tengo una sorpresa ( chasquea los dedos) Aimee la cajita. 

— aquí esta señorita.( se la arebata con indiferencia) 

— mira Yuuri te hornee galletas de jengibre, espero que te gusten.... me pasé hooooras en tratar de hacerlas exquisitas, bueno no es por exagerar. Pero la cocina es mi pasión.. 

— no te hubieras molestado.. ( sin mucha emoción) 

— descuida...todo por mi prometido. 

Atrás Phichit y Aimee se ven en complicidad. Sabían que ni siquiera podía hervir agua esa chica..... ya haría galletas. 

Mientras Phichit se reía por lo bajo, un aroma conocido llego a sus fosas... un poco asustado se escusa diciendo que Yuuri necesitaba mas agua, lo cual el azabache le pareció raro, pero le permitió ir, hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación, ve ambos lados, de pronto lo ve a unos 2 metros,al chico platinado, había recogido su cabello en una cola y llevaba el abrigo de Yuuri. Entonces Phichit sale a su encuentro.

— aah! Aaawww ( lo ve con su sonrisa corazón) sabía que era por aqui!. Hola Phichit d.... auh Phichit eso duele! 

Lo arrincono rápido a una pared 

— Víctor.... que haces aquí?... ( abriendo grandes los ojos y en frenesí) 

— dijistes que podía venir cuando quisiera, dijistes que no habría problema y así lo hago, no entiendo tu actitud.. porqué estas nervioso....mmnn Me puedes soltar duele (lo suelta) 

— si… y lo siento, en serio...pero es un mal momento.... 

— le pasó algo malo a Yuuri?! 

— no... bueno tal vez, es que ella esta con él en este momento. 

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, pero rápidamente reaccionó, está dispuesto a ir hacia ella, pero el beta lo agarra con fuerza. 

— que diablos pretendes? 

— no permitiré que me lo quiten. 

— no puedes hacerlo. 

— porqué no! 

— te las llevarias de perder y de paso me perjudicarías a mi por saber de ti y no decir nada, me alejarían de Yuuri, y entonces él estaría mas solo. 

Víctor piensa en lo que le dijo, y frustrado declina de su plan. 

— gracias por entender, vere si ya se va, y te daré una señal para que puedas entrar a verlo... de acuerdo? 

—… ok 

Emprende de nuevo su camino de regreso, mientras Víctor se sienta en una de las bancas. El moreno no alcanza a llegar cuando la puerta se abre y salen las chicas. 

— aah aquí estas todavía Chulanont.... me puedes acompañar necesito que ayudes con mi carro, ya que el inútil del chófer no sabe nada del sistema eléctrico.... Yuuri dice que a ti se te da bien eso... 

— con gusto madan. 

La chica lo ve un poco de desdén, entonces Phichit aprovecha para indicarle a Víctor a que pasé, deja que da unos pasos y rápidamente se adentra al cuarto cerrando con llave ... el corazón le latía rápido llevaba 2 días sin verlo, el olor de la habitación le causó un poco de náuseas, esa rubia había marcado su territorio. Yuuri se encontraba viendo hacía la ventana, así que pensó que él tailandés ya había regresado, no sé dio cuenta que era Víctor, ya que este traía la ropa que le había dado Phichit. 

— Phichit saca el aromatizador mas fuerte, Natasha dejo su apestosidad de nuevo. 

Víctor río por lo bajo, también su pequeño alfa pensaba igual, así que soltó su aroma lo más fuerte que pudo, la habitación se llenó de feromonas del albino.

— eso esta mejor eeh! ( Yuuri siente un escalofrío, se percata de que es un aroma muy familiar, y voltea hacía la puerta) wow! ... Víctor... porqué estas aquí!!

— Yuuri... siento no haber venido antes.. 

— mmnn.... no importa.... ven. 

Yuuri tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba emocionando de volverlo a ver.  
El platinado se acerca con cautela al estar cerca el azabache lo rodea con sus brazos y lo jala a la cama dejándolo bajo de él. 

— te extrañe mucho...( se apega mas él, unde mas su cabeza en el hombro del albino) al principio no entendía lo que me pasaba, me sentía morir si no te veía, si no sentía tu aroma. Ahora ya lo sé. 

Víctor lo abraza fuerte, y empieza a jugar un poco con su cabello. Se pega mas a su oreja y en un susurro. 

— yo también te extrañe Yuuri. ( depositando un suave beso en su oreja) 

El azabache suelta un gruñido, su lado alfa lo reclamaba. 

— Víctor... perdona por la otra vez ( se separa un poco para ver mejor, la cara del ruso) entendí lo qué quisistes decir el otro día. 

— en serio... ( alza una mano hacía la mejia del menor, Yuuri la toma) 

— bueno investigue un poco en Internet también ( un poco avergonzado), perdón por no darme cuenta, mi alfa te reconocío de inmediato pero mi mente no. 

— descuida Phichit me comentó algo. 

— te lo dijo... también lo del enlace. 

Víctor asienta, Yuuri mira a un lado con la mirada herida. 

— entonces comprendes, como es mi destino, no crees que es anormal.

— por supuesto que no, Yuuri es Yuuri, no me rendiré contigo, solo porque que tengas una prometida... o que estes enfermó... te quiero tal cual eres. 

El azabache abre grande los ojos y lo vuelve a ver, los ojos de Víctor brillan intensamente denotan todo el amor qué comenzaba a sentir por él.

— no te parezco raro.... 

— para nada, es mas yo debería de preguntarte eso, si no te parezco yo raro, tengo muy poco de conocerte, y sin embargo quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, y eso sin contar que soy un poco mayor que tú. 

Yuuri estaba conmovido, nadie le había dicho palabras similares, palabras que tanto quería escuchar..

—Víctor yo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Víctor lo jala y le planta un delicado beso, al principio, el azabache se asustó pero al sentir las feromonas del omega, lo tranquilizó, también él empieza a soltar su aroma, cosa que el albino disfruta ronroneando.. él azabache, lo acaricia tiernamente....al principio era solo un casto beso, pero Yuuri lo intensificó, metió su lengua en la boca del albino, haciendolo gemir un poco, de poco en poco se da vuelta en la cama quedando el albino sobre él, se ven con mucho deseo…Las manos de Yuuri se deslizan por la espalda del albino hasta que llega al trasero de este, el cual lo aprieta con algo de fuerza.. lo cual hace que el albino rompa el beso bruscamente.. 

— umnh! Aaah...Yuuri eso duele. 

— jajajaja.... tu tienes la culpa de tener un trasero tan tentador. Así que me invitas a tomarlo entre mis manos. 

— vaya... tenemos a un chiquillo un poco curioso. 

Yuuri hace un puchero y se sonroja más, rodea las caderas de Víctor con sus piernas y hace un giro brusco para tenerlo abajo de nuevo. 

— auch! Yu...u 

Es callado por un demandante beso, este empieza a jugar con los botones de la pijama y poco a poco los va desabotonando, sentían mucha calor, Yuuri hace lo mismo con él lo único que lo hace de una manera mas torpe y nervioso, sus dedos temblaban

— Víctor... yo ( jadeante) 

— ( lo ve muy sonrojado) ....has.... lo.... 

No sabian exactamente qué estaban haciendo, pero sus cuerpos se llamaban con mucha necesidad de sentir la piel del otro, estaban por comenzar otro beso cuando derrepente.

— Yuuri!! Estas loco!.... Bakaaaaa! 

Phichit lo jala con fuerza, alejandolo de Víctor, los dos estan muy agitados y sonrojados...tanto Yuuri como Víctor estan un poco desorientados sus ojos brillaban con mucho deseo. Luego Yuuri ve a su mayordomo muy enojado... 

—Phichi!....Tu...si sabes arruinar el ambiente!!!.... y como mierda entrastes! 

— ja.... tu sabes que tengo llaves de todo lugar, no sería tu mayordomo si no las tuviera. 

— y no pudiste simplemente, irte con discreción al ver la situación... auh! ( Yuuri se encorba un poco, llevando sus manos a sus partes nobles) mierda!.... duele. 

— creo que deberías de ir al baño primero y encargarte de eso, después regañame lo que quieras. 

— joder me las vas a pagar Phichiiiit! 

Rápidamente se va al baño, golpeando la puerta al cerrar. 

— vaya adolescentes! ( da un gran suspiro, luego ve a Víctor, que se esta acomodando la ropa, muy sonrojado) y bien... no creí que... 

— Phichit! Lo siento... te juro que no vine con esa intención. 

— lo sé... fue culpa de ese calenturoso adolescente...el te estaba obligando...( se acerca mas al ruso, este se sonroja más y con vergüenza) 

— por supuesto que no... yo también tuve algo que ver. 

Phichit se ríe un poco, luego trato de ser un poco más serio. 

— Víctor te diré esto... ya que tu razonas mejor que ese baka. No dejes que Yuuri te toque sexualmente, hasta que pase la ceremonia de prometidos…. Ok prohibido el sexo!!

El ruso se sonroja más. 

— pero porqué dices eso.. 

— es una maldita regla que tienen estos adinerados, que cuando estos estan en presentación, suelten el aroma para que vean la pureza entre ellos. 

— pero como pueden saber eso. 

— bueno... el aroma de ellos tiene la mescla de 3 olores a la vez, es muy fuerte como te daras cuenta (Víctor asienta) entonces si ellos tienen relaciónes antes de los 15 el aroma baja a dos y aparte lleva impregnado el aroma de la persona con la que an estado. Ya después de eso pueden tener lo que quieran, ya no se veran afectado. 

— me parece ridículo. 

— verdad... pero( pone un dedo cerca de él) aun así, no dejes que te vuelva a insinuar algo, pueden besarse y acariciarse pero el sexo queda prohibido por el momento. 

— ( Víctor mira a un lado avergonzado) eso es injusto.... antes de eso.... quisiera llevarmelo a otro lado. 

Phichit esta por decir algo mas cuando escuchan que Yuuri sale del baño, voltean a ver, y lo ven mas relajado 

— vaya ya enfriates tu cabeza. 

— callate idiota! Eh.....( se acerca a albino al ver que Phichit esta muy cerca de él, lo abraza en protección) que le hicistes... que le dijistes... grrr. 

— tranquilo, no le hecho nada... y no me gruñas que no eres perro. 

— Víctor! No te hizo nada en serio.

— no te preocupes.... Phichit nunca me dañaria. 

Víctor le gustaba ver como Yuuri se preocupa por él. Los dos se ven muy tiernamente.... entonces escuchan un click... al voltear, Phichit tiene su cel entre manos. 

— aah... lo siento es que se miraban muy tiernos no lo pude evitar. 

Yuuri sonríe ampliamente. 

— Phichit... sigue tomándonos ( se pega mas al ruso) … quiero recuerdos de mi albino...

Entonces, el tailandés inicia una sección de fotos de los tortolitos.


	7. A escondidas

7\. A escondidas. 

— wuahh... increíble... me parece una tontería. 

— verdad!.. no puede creerlo… tampoco en esa absurda regla....pero si es así tendre que mantener distancia. 

— y crees poder soportarlo por mucho, según cuentas ese chico al estar contigo se vuelve Eros no... 

— si y es lindo verlo asi ( apoya sus manos en sus mejias recordando lo de la última vez, con una sonrisa) tendre cuidado de no soltar mi aroma al estar con él. 

— si claro... 

— vamos Chris no te burles, e aprendido a controlarlo, solo espero que él también aprenda pronto. 

— y crees que ese chico te ame? no es lo mismo que su alfa te deseé, también él debe querete por lo que eres y aceptar tanto lo bueno y malo de ti, no solamente en lo sexual.

— lo esta intentando Chris, esta consciente de ello, y e visto que se esfuerza por hacerlo. Sabes que le es difícil, porque fue enseñado a negar a su pareja destinada, pero también me dice que aunque no sea mi destinado, se hubiera fijado en mi siempre.

Sonrie con dulzura 

—bueno sólo espero que estes bien y no salgas lastimado, lo digo porque el todavía es muy joven. 

— lo sé, pero a pesar de su edad, sabé lo que hace.

— bien... entonces me voy a trabajar… cierra bien antes de irte. 

— ten cuidado.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

— joder!... qué molestas!!

— que sucede Yuuri? 

— es Natasha sigue mandandome inbox. 

— porqué no la bloqueas.

— Phichit no puedo hacer eso. 

— a ver a ver... te voy a desactivar las notificaciones. 

— gracias Phichit... oye eres bueno en esto. 

— gracias joven amo, necesito siempre ir un paso adelante para darte el mejor servicio. 

— Phichit porqué no sigues estudiando en línea, asi podrás dedicarte a otra cosa cuando yo ya no este... 

— no digas eso Yuuri... 

— vamos Phichit, no nos engañemos, soy como una bomba de tiempo y lo sabes bien... ( sonríe con amargura) 

— no pienses en eso todavía, necesitas que te ayude en algo más?

— sii, ve y comprame estos libros, necesito sacar un análisis después de ellos. 

— no te será mas fácil leerlos en línea. 

— pffff!!..Phichit es mejor tenerlos en físico…nada puede sustituir la experiencia de leer un libro en físico que en una tablet.. no creés. No te abruma la tecnología a veces?!

— está bien ire por ellos. 

Phichit abre la puerta y se encuentra con un platinado a punto de tocar. 

— ah... hola Víctor! Pasa... 

— gracias.... Phichit te vas?... 

— él próximo zar de Rusia....necesita unas cosas y necesito traerlas con urgencia, si no me cortará la cabeza ( lo dice entre sarcasmo y diversión) 

— Phichit! No te lo pedí así!

— pffff!... jajajajaja sorry..... es que ustedes son... 

— Víctor! No les hagas caso a ese baaaka! 

Víctor termina de entrar, se acerca a Yuuri algo tímido extendiendo una caja. 

— mn… traje esto.... espero que te gusten. 

— gracias Víctor. 

Al abrir la caja ve unos bolllitos de pan que olían delicioso, que hasta Phichit se acerca a ver... 

— Wooow! que delicia! Haré café... 

Phichit toma la caja y va hasta la pequeña cocina saca unas pailitas y les da un bollo a cada uno. 

esto parece un pequeño departamento. 

—sí a veces lo pienso.... aah pero no estaré por mucho aquí... pronto saldré, e ire a la otra jaula... 

Ve como se encoge Víctor con tristeza... tendría que ingeniarsela para poder seguir viéndose, aunque sabia que era algo difícil, pero aunque saliera de ahí, el hospital era poca cosa a comparación de la prisión que era estar en la casa de los Mishka o la propia. 

Phichit saca de sus pensamientos a Yuuri. 

— deliciosoooo! Víctor dime donde los comprastes... 

— bueno yo....( su voz es dudosa) 

— Phichit... es obvio que Víctor los hizo…

— queee! En serio Víctor tienes que darme la receta. Esto esta increíble!! ( saca su cel y le toma una foto al pan) 

— cómo lo.... ( un poco sonrojado) 

Ve como Yuuri lleva un bocado y luego sonríe con satisfacción, al igual que su amigo. 

— vkusno!.... tienen un poco de brandy verdad? 

— si.... ( sonríe con esa sonrisa corazón que lo caracteriza) 

La tetera suena y Phichit se pierde en la cocina, entonces el albino se acerca sentándose en la cama. Pregunta casi en un susurro. 

— cómo es qué lo supistes? 

Yuuri deja la paila sobre la mesita y toma las de Víctor, acercándolas y dándole pequeños besos. 

— me encanta la humildad en las personas... hace poco Natasha me trajo unas galletas, afanandose, que las había horneado, cosa que era mentira, en cambio tu solo vinistes y me los distes sin decir nada, pero tus manos estan lastimadas, y tienen pequeñas quemaduras, Phichit es algo, despistado en esos detalles, aunque después se da cuenta de ello. Pero yo no, lo supe desde que me distes la cajita… estas manos tan preciosas hacen cosas asombrosas y deliciosas.

Víctor esta conmovido se ve que esta a punto de llorar, mientras Yuuri sigue dandole besos en sus manos. 

— gracias amor. 

Las últimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al albino, que no aguanto y lo abrazo y sin darse cuenta soltó un poco de su aroma, Yuuri no podría sentirse más feliz Víctor era esa pequeña luz que necesitaba en su vida llena de oscuridad, con el experimentaba por primera vez tantas cosas, celos, amistad, compañía, amor incondicional, deseo, atracción y un sin fin de emociones... que nunca había sentido antes.

Pero sabía que esa felicidad, no duraría por mucho. Pero por el momento disfrutaría de ella. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

— Víctor ven aquí.... ( se quita los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesita y dando palmaditas en la cama) 

El platinado estaba curioseando algo en la laptop de Yuuri mientras este leía un libro, se acerca a la cama, el azabache le hace espacio para que el se recueste, luego que se acomoda, Yuuri se pone entré las piernas de Víctor acomodandose entre su pecho. 

— y bien que es lo que quires que haga ( le empieza acariciar el cabello) 

— pues....mmnn que follemos... 

— Yuuriiiii!!

— pffff! Jajajaja era broma... lo siento... toma leeme. 

— es en serio...

— sí... leeme con esa suave voz que tienes. Me fascina escucharte. 

Yuuri le da un casto beso, luego vuelve acomodarse para que el albino empieze a leerle... aclara un poco su voz.. 

— muy bien.... veamos..... en el instante en que salía, Milady vio a Felton que se apartaba rápidamente.  
Continuando su comedia, se arrodilló y rezó:  
« Dios mio, Dios mio! Tú sabes porqué causa padezco; dame fuerzas, para no sufrir...... 

Phichit entra a la habitación, ve a Víctor en la cama y Yuuri durmiendo sobre su pecho, el albino hace una señal de silencio, y luego con cuidado se quita de la cama, arropando al azabache con delicadeza.... 

— hace mucho que se durmió? 

— hace un poco, ese medicamento si es fuerte para él 

— si lo es.... pero es necesario....y ya has decidido, el lugar en donde quieres la casa.. 

— sii… Mmmn Phichit.... es necesario esto... 

— quieres que Yuuri la elija por ti?

— por supuesto que no. 

— vamos aceptala, Yuuri quiere lo mejor para ti. 

— lo sé, pero no quiero que piense que me acerque a él por sacar provecho. 

— por supuesto que no!! Yuuri no piensa eso de ti, simplemente quiere que tengas una mejor oportunidad, aunque aparenta ser que no le importa nada, en realidad se preocupa mucho por ti… vamos aceptala, Yuuri quiere lo mejor para ti. Qué dijo tu amigo?

— bueno él.... 

Cierra los ojos recordando, cuando se lo dijo a Chris. 

***** flashback

— Aaaaah ( bota la cuchara) es en serio Vitya! 

— siip y además dice que nos ayudara para poner la panadería, pero me siento mal por aceptar eso….

Chris se para y toma de hombros a Víctor. 

— ni se te ocurra decirle que no, es una buena oportunidad para poner en práctica lo aprendido, además con el tiempo podremos poner el estudio de danza, que nos apasiona, esta es una muy buena oportunidad para realizar nuestros sueños..... así dejaría de jalar bultos y bailar en el club y tu podrías volver a retomar los estudios 

— pero... 

— pero nada Vitya , al fin podríamos vivir en un barrio decente y forjarnos una mejor vida... o por dios deseó tener a ese chico frente a mi y darle las gracias o darle algo más ( arquea una ceja) me lo prestas Víctor.. 

— Chris! 

— jajajaja....es broma. 

*** fin flashback. 

— él esta feliz con la idea ( se soba la cien) 

— bien... la compraremos y hablaré con los abogados para que salgan las escrituras a sus nombres.... Y ya decidistes a donde estudiar?

— siento que eso es demasiado Phichit 

— ya te dije que Yuuri lo hace sin ningún interés, mira yo también estudiaré gracias a él. 

— y si su familia se entera. 

— por supuesto que no lo harán, Yuuri, tiene una pequeña fortuna, herencia de su abuelo materno la cual sus padres no tienen acceso y no tienen ningún derecho sobre esta, así que no sabrán nada de esto.

Phichit le da unas palmaditas a Víctor, mientras este sonríe con timidez.

— aah por cierto,.... ten... Yuuri me mando a comprar guantes y abrigos, para ti y tu amigo. 

— Gracias Phichit. 

albino se voltea para ver con dulzura como duerme su pequeño amor. 

después de unos días... 

Víctor y Chris se mudaban a su nuevo hogar, no llevaban mucho equipaje encima, es mas solo era ropa y algunos trastes, pero se sentían a gusto, por fín tenían algo propio, después verían como amueblaban, eligieron una casa ubicada en una zona concurrida de Moscú, era excelente para poner el negocio que querían ya que no había mucha competencia.  
Los dos jóvenes se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver la casa amueblada. .

— wow! 

— que buen gusto tiene, tu novio, me encanta! 

—Chris esto es demasiado... 

— no lo creó.... o por dios! 

Chris se dirige al patio, ve una bella Harley Davidson color negra, con algunas llamas en la parte trasera, ve una carta encima de esta con su nombre, la desdobla. 

Hola Chris: 

Espero te guste mi obsequio, sé que es muy poco para agradecerte por cuidar y apoyar a Víctor , pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.  
me comentó que deseabas una de hace tiempo... disfrutala.

Atte:  
Y. Katsuki 

Al finalizar Chris casi se le salen las lágrimas.

— Vitya!! ( lo abraza) tienes la mejor pareja del mundo.... definitivamente le haré un baile exquisito de atracción sexual. Para agradecer le...

— ni se te ocurra Chris!! Antes te mató.... 

— ejem.... 

Voltaen al mismo tiempo. 

— Hola chicos.... Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar. 

— Phichit! 

— aah tú eres el amigo de nuestro benefactor... gracias por cuidar de mi Vitya... .mucho gusto Christopher Giacometti . 

— es un gusto conocerte, Phichit Chulanont.., espero que sea de su agrado, solo falta amueblar las habitaciónes, Yuuri quiere que ustedes mismos elijan como sera sus habitaciones, ya que es muy personal, me pidió que los acompañe, para comprar sus elecciones, y no se preocupen por el costo no hay ningún problema... 

— Phichit es suficiente lo que él a hecho, ya ver.. ( Chris le tapa la boca) 

— Víctor no creó que menosprecies la invitación del chico, vamos... no creo que se sienta tranquilo que duermas en el suelo. 

— pero…

— nada...vamos Phichit 

— ok... ah una cosa más ( saca un sobre de su saco y se lo da a Chris) este es una parte para que compren lo que necesitaran para el negocio si hace falta no duden en contactarme aquí esta mi tarjeta. 

Chris abre el sobre y ve un buen fajo de billetes, tal vez medio millón de dólares, Chris quiere llorar al igual que Vitya. 

— siento que sea en dólares, pero es más fácil llevar esa cantidad así. No va haber problema al cambiarlo a rublos, ya mande un correo al banco para facilitar la conversión. Y otra cosa ( saca una botella de su abrigo) les manda vodka para celebrar...

— Phichit..... dile muchas gracias a Yuuri, no se como agradecerle, si quiere le bailo un... 

Rápidamente es acallado por un sonrojado Víctor. 

— tú deja de decir esas tarugadas. 

Phichit se divierte mucho viendo a ese par peleando.... 

— parecen un matrimonio... si Yuuri los viera se pondría celoso... 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

— Chris! Esto donde quieres que lo ponga? 

— dejala encima de esa mesa 

— ok.... todavía falta mucho por descargar. 

— disculpe a donde quiere que dejemos la harina. 

— Chris! A dónde la harina? 

Sale de la cocina recién construida. 

— ven por aquí

— perdón es usted el señor Nikiforov? 

Víctor voltea a ver confundido a la persona que dijo su apellido. 

— eh...si... soy yo 

— me dieron esto para usted 

Al momento le dan una carta, confundido, lo agarra, mientras la persona se va, la ve y definitivamente es la letra de Yuuri, la desdobla. 

Mi querido Víctor: 

siento que las cosas sean de esta manera, de última hora mi familia decidió que ya era hora de regresar a Japón, volveré a Rusia para la ceremonia de enlace... créeme, me es difícil dejarte así sin despedirme, y es aún más difícil porque no podremos comunicarnos, pero será por solo unos meses... cuándo leas esto, ya estaré camino a casa... por favor...  
perdoname.. 

contaré los días para volver a verte. Te deseo lo mejor , todo mi amor y mi corazón se queda contigo.

Siempre tuyo

Yuuri. 

Víctor cayó de rodillas, no podía creer que fuera tan pronto.  
Grandes gotas caían al suelo, estrujo la carta, no podía asimilarlo. 

— Víctor, a donde quieres que.....eh Víctor? 

Chris se apresura a ver qué le sucede, abrazandolo. 

— Vitya... que sucede cariño? 

— s...se fue Chris se fue... snif... no me... 

— tranquilo amigo, sabías que esto pasaría.... no todo esta perdido... vendrá otra vez verdad ( Víctor asienta entre sus brazos) entonces tendrás otra oportunidad... tranquilo... 

— lo sé ...snif.. pero aun asi no deja de doler. Y si falló... y sí.... 

— sabias qué no era fácil, tienes un largo camino por recorrer... y escuchame Víctor, no quiero que te frustrez si las cosas no resultan como desean... ok... te apoyaré en todo amigo.... todo dependerá del tiempo.....


	8. 8. Anheló

— Yuuri... ai shiteru...

— suki da yo... eres todo para mí....

— quedate conmigo siempre.... quédate a mi lado, nunca te marches, tengo miedo de perderte.....

»»»»*******

— Yuuri.. Yuuri, despierta!

El joven azabache, parpadea un poco, luego se da cuenta que una lágrima traviesa se resbala por su mejia, pasa un dedo limpiandola.

— Yuuri... estabas soñando con..

— sssh!... no lo digas.

— lo lamento.

— no es tu culpa...pero me lamento dejarlo así... no es justo Phichit...

Phichit lo ve a su amigo, este refleja angustia, se ve muy mal tiene ojeras y parece que el viaje lo debilitó un poco.

— Yuuri....ya llegamos... es mejor bajarse.

Solo asiente y sigue a su amigo...ve el auto que pronto lo llevará a su prisión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desde que llegó, se encerro en su habitación, no deseaba, qué nadie, aparte de Phichit lo viera así, sentía que se quebraba, cada vez que pensaba en Víctor... recordando los momentos que vivieron, esos breves momentos, los besos de su querido platinado las caricias, su aroma , su risa, todo lo de él lo extrañaba, nunca pensó que una persona fuera a cambiar todo lo que había vivido, nunca penso en el amor hasta conocer a Víctor Nikiforov.

Sabía que no podía ir contra las tradiciones, pero sentía que no podía vivir sin Víctor, pero ir tras él era difícil, sabía que podrían destruir la vida de Víctor si supieran de su existencia, ya lo había oído antes, cuando un chico chino, había encontrado a su pareja destinada en una familia de media clase..  
Su família la borro del mapa, aunque decian que era un rumor, solo recordar lo que oyó que le hicieron a esa persona, le erizaba la piel. Y pensar en que le pusieran una mano encima a Víctor.. era impensable...

— ( toc toc) Yuuri.. quieren verte.

— largo Phichit... te dije que no quería ver a nadie...

Se hundió mas en la almohada, estaba muy malhumorado.

La puerta se abre.

— porqué carajos no me escuchas lo que te ordenó.

— vaya, me dijeron que estabas deprimido, pero veo que es solo el síndrome premestrual.

Yuuri ve hacia la puerta y ve a la única persona que lo comprende en su familia. Se lanza de la cama y le da un fuerte abrazo.

— Mari-onechan, desde cuando estás aquí...

— ( le acaricia la cabeza) me dijeron que un porky lloraba noche y día, y me dije tengo que ver esto.... y bien que le sucede a mi sciocco otouto. Que sciocchezza has hecho ahora?

— jejeje micky te esta dando clases de italiano.

— por supuesto... que clase de futura esposa sería si no le entendiera ni papa. 

— jen.. si verdad... Phichit te lo contó ( lo ve con algo resentimiento a su mayordomo)

— algo... no te enojes con él sólo está preocupado por ti, vine volando en cuanto me dijo que estabas deprimido.

— pero y tu Universidad..

—tomaré un ciclo por línea... aah Phichit traenos té, por favor...

— enseguida señorita.

Hace una reverencia y sale mientras que los hermanos se sientan en los pequeños sillones

—así que Cuéntame Katsuki, que pasó esta vez en Rusia.

El pequeño alfa suspira, y luego empieza a narrar todo lo que pasó cuando estuvo en el hospital...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— me parece un cuento de hadas...pero triste a la vez...

— lo sé... Mari-onechan,... que pasará si yo decidiera renunciar a la familia.

Ella frunce los labios y lo ve preocupada.

—hablas en serio?

El chico asienta con algo de dudas.

— Yuuri... yo que tu lo pensará bien...

— porqué Mari?

— nadie absolutamente nadie a escapado de su suerte.

— pero no puedo ignorar a Víctor... yo no quiero a Natasha y nunca la querré, me vas a decir que si tu no lo quisieras a él no estarías igual o peor que yo...

— ( toma un poco de té y luego pone la taza en la paila) Yuuri.. te confieso un secreto... Michelle es mi pareja destinada..

— queeeee! Es en serio! ( se levanta de un brinco)

— Si

— pero como?

— al igual que tú con Víctor, al principio, no supe que era ese sentimiento.... dudé un poco, pero después me di cuenta que era él, creo que tuve suerte de que la elección de la familia, coincidiera con mi destinado.

Yuuri se sienta de golpe y peina su cabello hacía atrás

— me parece imposible...

— Yuuri... puedes contar con mi apoyo, pero no podré hacer nada si la familia lo descubre, por él bien de ése chico, es mejor que trates de querer a Natasha.

— porqué a mí.. porque no solo dejó esta mierda de ser Katsuki y me largo con él..

— Yuuri no olvides, nadie ha ido contra la corriente... las reglas absurdas y sobre todo no olvides tu enfermedad...

Yuuri, pone los ojos en desconcierto y cubre su cara con ambas manos y empieza a llorar, Mari se acerca y lo empieza a consolar... mientras Phichit contempla la escena con un nudo en su garganta...

— a pesar de lo fuerte que parescas, tienes un corazón de cristal....

~~~~~~~~~~~~

— entiendo.... gracias Phichit....

Para un albino, la situación era similar sentía que se hundía más, pero estaba con la esperanza de volver a verlo, contaba los días para que llegará ese momento, a veces podía comunicarse con Phichit en secreto para saber cómo estaba, había veces que le rogaba que le diera el teléfono a Yuuri, pero este se negaba , Yuuri estaba bajo mucha vigilancia últimamente, pensaba que sus padres comenzaban a sospechar, porque habían notado un gran cambio desde que llegó de Rusia.

Sin más tenia que conformarse con lo que Phichit le decía...

Y así pasaba el tiempo, entre llanto, soledad y recuerdos... hasta qué....

~~~~~~~~~~

— Yuuri que guapo te vez, te sienta bien ese traje y la forma que has puesto tu cabello atrás te hace lucir mas galante

— gracias padre..

— podrías ser menos serio, esto es una celebración importante.

— lo sé, trataré de serlo.

— que hijo menos alegre tengo...pero bueno... baja en diez minutos. Aah feliz cumpleaños hijo.

Yuuri hace una reverencia, mientras su padre se va, se acerca a la ventana a contemplar el paisaje, ya casi cae el sol, la nieve empieza a caer, se siente un poco frío al igual que el corazón del azabache.

— señor Katsuki ya es hora.

Al voltear Phichit lo esta esperando de lo mas serio, resignado sigue al mayordomo hasta el gran salon de la mansión Mishka.

****  
Un salon adornado de lo mas fino, personas de la alta sociedad, prensa y televisoras presenciando, como una pareja se va a enlazar ante todos, la mayoría de personas veía a los jóvenes, protagonistas de tal evento adorable.

Natasha no podía sentirse mas feliz, lucía como una princesa y su caballero no se quedaba atrás. El momento que tanto anhelaba ahí estaba, pero Yuuri refleja algo de tristeza en su mirada chocolate, aunque quería esconderlo su miraba lo delataba.

— Bien empezaremos con la ceremonia de enlace..

Yuuri tomo una de las manos de su prometida y empieza hablar al principio con un poco de indiferencia.

" yo Yuuri Katsuki declaró oficialmente que a Natasha Mishka como mi omega y futura esposa, y así fortalecer la alianza entre la familias Mishka y Katsuki"

" yo Natasha Mishka, estoy muy complacida de Yuuri Katsuki sea mi futuro esposo "

Al final se dan un beso, cosa que a Yuuri le desagrada, algo que no dejo pasar Natasha, quien de más hecho se pego a él para intensificar, la chica empieza a liberar su aroma, pero él alfa no lo hace aún, se despega un poco y en discreción.

— que te pasa, porque no liberas.

— no me da la gana.

— no tienes opción, quieres dejarme en ridículo.

La chica lo vuelve a besar, entonces, resignado Yuuri libera con fuerza su aroma, haciendo temblar un poco a la chica, porque en el aroma había una sensación que sólo ella podría sentir y era rechazo absoluto, se escuchan aplausos de los presentes, y sin más el alfa la aparta un poco brusco pero con discreción, entonces empieza a sospechar que algo no anda bien... aunque no deseará el enlace, Yuuri no se comportaba como debería, e iba averiguar lo que hacía al alfa mas distante de lo usual.....

*****

Estaban todos sentados en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena, cuando su mayordomo se acerco entregando una pequeña caja y le guiña un ojo, dejando la duda en él, con disimulo empieza a destaparla cuando ve un celular.

— eh?


	9. 9. Travesuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18+

Yuuri no entendía porqué Phichit le dio eso, lo encendió y rápidamente le cayó un mensaje de whatsaap.

— Hola bb porque tan serio?

Yuuri frunce el seño, y escribe.

— quién eres?

— que rápidamente te olvidas de uno .. ( carita triste)

Yuuri no comprende, voltea a ver a Phichit, para ver si era él que le estaba montando una broma, el tailandés le muestra las manos captando el mensaje, para que miré que no es él. El chico suspira frustrado y toma un vaso con jugo, en ese momento vibra el celular de nuevo, notificando otro mensaje, vuelve a ver el cel y por la impresión casi escupe el jugo.

— a ver si así me reconoces Yuuuuuuri..... ( manda una foto)

Yuuri empieza a toser un poco.

— Yuuri que sucede ( Natasha empieza a flotar su espalda)

Yuuri solo niega con la cabeza, entonces Phichit, se acerca, con la intención de llevarlo a tomar aire afuera, sacándole del comedor, y llevándolo a una habitación, le da un vaso de agua y al terminar interroga a su mayordomo.

— Phichit que es esto...

— no lo sé....( sonríe con picardía) solo me dijeron que te lo diera.

— pero que demonios.. te pasa.....

Escuchan que se abre la puerta asustado voltea, pero se calma cuando ve a su hermana entrar.

— fui yo quien le dijo a Phichit que te lo diera.

— entonces tu estas jugando conmigo?

— no.. porqué mejor no respondes.

Yuuri vuelve a revisar el celular incrédulo.

— a donde te has ido ? Yo no puedo ir, pero tu si,.....porque no vienes! Te espero.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminan.

— Mari él está aquí?!

— porqué no vas a buscar a tu Julieta... ya me encargaré de escusarte.

Yuuri se abalanzó sobre su hermana y le agradece, luego hace lo mismo con su amigo y emprende su partida. Sin perder tiempo escribe.

— A donde estas?

— cerca del cuarto donde te cambiastes.

Rápidamente sube las escaleras, va corriendo por el largo pasillo, pero de pronto siente un tirón en uno de sus brazos y lo adentra a una habitación su corazón late a mil, siente la agitación de la otra persona también, se pega cerca de su oído para susurrarle.

— Mitsukemashita!  
(* te encontré*)

Yuuri sonríe.

— Masaka!....( se voltea para abrazarlo fuerte)... suki da yo!  
(* no puedo creerlo..... te amo*)

el cuarto esta a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna entra por el gran ventanal. Entonces se acercan hacía la ventana para poder verse mejor. El chico se apresura a la luz para que lo vea  
Los largos cabellos platinados brillaban con la luz, era sin duda él, sin embargo se miraba muy encantador, se había disfrazado de chica, traía un lindo vestido blanco y largo y en su cabeza una gorra de crochet del mismo color, le hacía lucir demasiado tentador. Su piel pálida era realmente hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Yuuri lo miraba embobado, mientras que Víctor sonríe con timidez y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejias.. entonces Yuuri se abalanzó sobre el albino, casi lo bota, pero hacen lo posible por mantenerse en pié.

— (unas lágrimas empiezan a salir) en serio estas aquí, en serio eres tu...

El albino toma con mucho cariño a su pequeño alfa.

— estoy aquí.. Yuuri

Suelta un poco su aroma, esa esencia chocolate con canela que tanto le gusta al azabache, sin contenerse empieza a dar pequeños gruñidos, cosa que hace sonreír al albino,. Y va sintiendo, como Yuuri lo va envolviendo con su aroma, que ha soltado muy fuerte, haciendolo erizar.  
luego se despega un poco se ven por un breve momento y luego Yuuri se impina un poco para alcanzar a su omega y darle un tierno beso, pero que a medida se iba intensificando, haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas de Víctor, poco a poco Yuuri lo insita a que se valla sentando, en cuanto lo hace se sube sobre Víctor, y lo sigue besando con tanta pasión, acariciandolo con ternura, se separan después para buscar aire, mientras Víctor respira rítmicamente, Yuuri no desaprovecha oportunidad de dejar besos y pequeños chupetes en el cuello del chico.

— Yuuri.... debería...mos de ir mas des..pacio.

Suelta un sonoro gruñido

— eh aguanto por mucho

La roncura de la voz del chico hace que Víctor se acalore un poco, pero esta decidido a seguir con su plan.

— en serio Yuuri... yo también quiero seguir... pero en otro lugar.

Yuuri se incorpora para ver al otro, los dos respiran agitados, pero decide escucharlo.

— y bien a donde quieres ir.

El platinado, sonríe con dulzura, hace que se levanten y lo tomo de la mano, antes de salir Víctor recoge dos abrigos negros, le da uno al azabache y se pone el otro se acomoda el cabello, para que nadie lo vea, y salen a un paso ligero, a Yuuri le encantaba la idea de salir huyendo como en los cuentos de hadas.  
Bajan inadvertidos por la puerta trasera, ahi hay un carro que sin mal no recuerda se lo había visto una vez a Mari, Víctor hace que entré apresuradamente.. grata fue la sorpresa al ver que Phichit es el chófer.

— Phichit!

— Otanjoubi omedetou Yuuri!!..( Víctor y Phichit gritan juntos, tirandole confeti)

— arigatou!

Casi se le salen las lagrimas cuando Víctor lo abraza, entonces Phichit ni lento mi perezoso emprende la marcha.  
No muy lejos de ahi estaba Mari observando como el coche se va perdiendo por el camino nevado.

— Happy birthday Yuuri, disfruta tu velada. ( sonríe y se lleva el cigarro a la boca de nuevo)

*********  
— cómo fue qué,

— Phichit me contacto, sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte.... y esto fue idea de tu hermana, así pude entrar por la entrada principal como su doncella.

— Mari-onechan, ( entrecierra los ojos con cariño) le agradecere después.

— y también fue para darte una sorpresa... no te gusta? Mari lo eligió...

— me encanta! Estas muy hermoso!

( Yuuri le quita el gorro dejando libre ese hermoso cabello, besando a Víctor de paso y mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de el albino.

— estoy ansioso.  
—yo también..

— ejem... ya casi llegamos par de tortolos.

Los dos sonríen, Yuuri abrazo mas a su albino aspirando mas ese dulce aroma.

— Yuuri te ves guapísimo con esa ropa. Pareces un príncipe.

— ( se sonroja) es cierto tu solo en pijama me habías visto.

— me encanta verte con otra ropa, aparte de la de cama... ( se acerca a su oreja y susurra) pero mas me gustaría verte sin ella ( muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja)

— jajajaja me haces cosquillas 

Víctor no piensa contenerse con él para nada, quiere todo de Yuuri, ya que había pasado la ceremonia, no quería perder tiempo, Víctor lo besaba y lo acariciaba lo mas que podía, quería excitar a su pequeño alfa y darle una noche inolvidable.

— Bien ya llegamos, llámame cuando quieras que te recoga, y espero que lo hagas. ( entre risas)

Yuuri lo ve con gratitud, se estira hacia su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— gracias eres el mejor amigo que pueda desear.

—lo mismo digo de ti.

Se dan una última mirada, y sale del auto llevando a Víctor al paso

— cuida bien de él....Vitya!

Víctor sonríe con picardía y se despide con la mano, mientras ve como se aleja.

— bien entremos.

Víctor quita llave a la puerta que conduce al patio, mientras le explica que en la fachada esta la panadería, cosa que emociona a Yuuri, le da gusto que tanto Víctor como Chris sigan sus sueños, ya adentro se quitan los abrigos.

— Yuuri tienes frío? A que número te gusta la calefacción.

Yuuri. Lo abraza por detrás.

— a que grado manejas la tuya. ( mientras masajea, las caderas del platinado)

— ( muerde travieso un labio, mientras se da la vuelta) ooh Yuuri no te creía tan eros.

— a no..hare que recuerdes lo que te hacía en el hospital..

— Yuuri ......

El azabache, le da un tierno beso, después le va sacando los guantes con sus dientes y empieza a recorrer, el vestido, lo levanta hasta tocar los muslos de Víctor, suelta un gruñido, al descubrir que se había puesto medias.

—Víctor montate.

— pero crees que me puedas..

— vamos intentalo, cual es tu cuarto.

— al fondo a la derecha

Víctor duda si su pequeño Alfa pueda sostenerlo, pero al ver la determinación del adolescente, empieza a tratar de hacerlo.

Los primeros dos intentos fueron fallidos, e incluso se reían por la vergüenza de no hacerlo bien, pero en el tercer intento brinco un poco más, lo suficiente como para que Yuuri lo agarrara con firmeza, aunque casi se caen pero se equilibro a tiempo, con dificultades Yuuri logra llegar al cuarto de Víctor de una suave patada lo abre y lo cierra, al divisar la cama Yuuri con su último esfuerzo se dejan caer en ella, mientras Víctor ríe con una risa catarina, Yuuri va recuperando el aliento...

— jajajaja... te dije que era un poco difícil..

— aja.... pero no me arrepiento... no fue divertido...

— mucho..... mi amor.

— siempre soñe con hacer eso contigo.. ( jadeante)

— en serio....tranquilo.... recuperate primero

Víctor lo va sobando de la espalda y después lentamente le va quitando el saco, la corbata y desabotonando la camisa. También le preocupa la estabilidad de salud del joven por sus altas y bajas.

Ya mas recuperado Yuuri acerca sus dedos a los labios del otro, este los va acariciando lentamente con la lengua, encendiendo más al meñor, quien se abalanzó sobre su boca para devorarla.

Al azabache le gustaba escuchar esos pequeños quejidos en Víctor. Se despegó y va descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo del albino, removiendo el vestido despacio, mordiendo de paso los pezones sobre la ropa.

— unmmm.... Yuuri..

— duele?

El albino niega con la cabeza, entonces Yuuri comprende que fue por placer y sigue descendiendo, logró sacarle el vestido, luego lentamente le fue quitando las medias, lanzando miradas sugerentes al albino, quien solo se mordia los labios en respuesta, por último quito la última prenda en Víctor quien se sonroja furioso al encontrarse desnudo frente a la mirada lasciva del alfa, 

— *ikemen 

Víctor se sonroja más  
sin ningún pudor Yuuri se terminó de quitar todo de encima también y ahora empieza a darle atención a esa área especial de Víctor.

Sonoros quejidos salían de los labios del albino, acompañado del sonido crispiante que hacía Yuuri al recorrer la hombría de éste..  
No podía renegar del menor, aunque era nuevo en esto, le estaba brindando un placer increíble.

— y.yuu..ri creo que voy ah.ummm....

Víctor lo sentía, muy pronto explotaría, el menor se había a vuelto mas violento en su succión. Que Víctor tuvo que apartarlo en ese momento en que tuvo su orgasmo, descargandoce sobre su vientre.

Respirando agitado tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido ve como escurre un líquido entre las piernas de Víctor, indicándole que ya su cuerpo estaba listo para recibirlo, su mirada se oscurecio, se inclina para darle una caricia y besarle.

—Víctor.. soy nuevo en esto, así que dime si te estoy lastimando... ok?

Que lindura penso Víctor.

— yo también Yuuri, no eres el único en estrenar hoy.

Asi ,Víctor abrió mas las piernas, dejando todo a la disposición de Yuuri quien se coloca entre ellas, un poco tímido, Víctor lo va acariciando para darle confianza soltando su aroma, mezclándose con el del azabache.

Entonces Yuuri un poco dudoso va colocando despacio su miembro en el interior de Víctor, quien siente una leve pulsada al sentir su ano abriendose ante Yuuri. Es tan desesperante la lentitud del menor, que Víctor empieza a empujar poco a poco sus caderas hacía el menor, hasta que al final logra meterse por completo, el cuerpo de Víctor vibra, haciendo que este cierre los ojos y tire mas la cabeza atras, esperando a que el menor se mueva, al ver pasar unos momentos y no ver respuesta se anima a ver que sucede.

Ve que Yuuri tiembla levemente y esta llorando, esto lo asusta un poco.

— Yuuri que sucede.

Como puede se incorpora para ver mejor al chico.

— Yuuri.... que pasa ( posa sus manos por su rostro) que te pasa amor..... te sientes mal?quieres parar.

El chico niega con la cabeza..

— entonces?

— es qué.... que soy muy feliz... pero a la vez me da miedo lo que pasará después....snif..

— shhhi no pienses en eso por ahora.... ya veremos después, sólo disfruta este momento, es tu cumple, y deseo darte lo mejor de mi.... ok ( pega sus frentes y Yuuri lo ve un poco más calmado)

— quieres intentar otra posición.

— siii.

— bien.

El albino, despacio va girando a Yuuri hasta que este quedo bajo de él, no quiso salir de él, por lo que había costado que entrará, no quería que el chico se sintiera mas nervioso, así que Víctor lo montó, y despacio empezó a moverse sobre el miembro de su amado, quien le iva regalando unas preciosas expresiónes de placer.  
a medida que se iban acostumbrando Yuuri empieza a moverse al compás de Víctor, quien quería satisfacer a ese chico que lo volvía loco, entonces Víctor al fin dio en su punto mas sensible, era tanto la satisfacción que se mordia un brazo, quería seguir moviéndose pero era un placer inmenso que sentía, que por cada estocada, sentía que se cairia encima del muchacho.

— Víctor? Que pasa.

— es que.. se siente increíble.

— tu también... me aprietas más cada vez. Y me encanta... grrr

Entonces Yuuri vovio a tumbar a Víctor, y lo empiezo a embestir con fuerza, ya había entendido como era el coito, entre jadeos, quejidos, aruñones....parecían dos conejos, en brama.

Dos chicos que estaban descubriendo lo que era el placer por primera vez.......


	10. Lacet

— Víctor estas cansado...

— todavía no...pero que aguante tienes,no me dijistes que eras débil, ......en serio estás enfermo? ( sonríe con picardía)

— lo siento ...pero quiero sentir lo de hace un rato.... fue increíble....no me importa quedar exhausto por tal de darte placer....

— ( Víctor le acaricia una mejia) de acuerdo.... acabame Katsuki.

Los ojos del menor brillaron con lujuria, mientras volvía adentrarse de nuevo, a Víctor le causaba gracia, que la actitud del muchacho antes era muy tímida y torpe, y ahora se portaba como un experto, sentía un poco de culpa por corromper así al menor, pero a la vez, estaba muy feliz de que él experimentará sus primeras veces con él....

No podía evitar recordar que el primer intento fue algo cómico al final...

****  
— Víctor! Siento algo raro adentro.

( Yuuri estaba cubierto en sudor jadeante y furiosamente sonrojado, en igual posición se encuentra su amante bajo de él)

— como qué.... ummm ( tiembla al sentir un orgasmo)

— es que... unmh... en lo que vas apretando... siento que se va agrandando....

Víctor abre en sorpresa sus ojos.

— Yuuri... no sabes nada del nudo?

— nudo?... auh.... Víctor no me aprietes muy fuerte....

— lo siento... no lo hago conscientemente....ummm.... el nudo se forma al final del clímax, si sientes eso quiere decir que ya... Casi lle....gas

Un sonoro jadeo escapa de los labios de Víctor, al sentir como crecia algo dentro de él, haciendolo vibrar, Yuuri esta muy jadeante también, se siente confundido, pero a la vez le fascina la sensación que siente adentro del albino, al final arquea su espalda... y se desplomó sobre el platinado, a los dos les cuesta respirar.  
El azabache, se perdió en la sensación de estar llenando al otro.  
Víctor lo abraza con fuerza apoyando su menton en la cabeza de su amante.

— uhmm... Entonces que es eso del nudo? Todavía... no me han explicado algunas cosas...

Víctor vuelve a sonrojarse y pone una mirada tierna... se estaba dando cuenta de lo inocente que era todavía el azabache...

— me siento como un lobo, sobre su corderito.

— eh?

— el nudo... como te decía se... forma cuando llegas al clímax, sientes que se hincha un poco el pene.... eso es para evitar que la eyaculación final no salga por un rato dentro de mí.... así dando posibilidades de un embarazo....

— embarazo? ( un poco embobado)

— así es....( le da tiernos besos en la frente)

De pronto abre grande los ojos él azabache, y un poco asustado, se intenta sentar y separar de Víctor..

— auh... Yuuri eso duele... quédate quieto!

— pero dijistes embarazo.. yo todavía no puedo dar niños.... sanos... no quiero arrunarte la vida... mierda porqué no puedo sacarlo ( esta todo histérico)

Víctor pone cara de dolor, y como puede se va sentando abrazando a Yuuri y desprendiendo su aroma con fuerza para tranquilizar al muchacho, lo cual no tarda mucho en hacer efecto, se va tranquiizando y pronto rodea a Víctor y lo vuelve acostar. Después el albino se acerca a su oreja, y en voz mas calmada de lo usual.

— Yuuri... no tengo ningún problema si llegase a embarazarme de ti... e incluso si tu no puedes lidiar con algo así... jamás me enojaria contigo porque realmente me eh enamorado de ti.

— ( siente que esta apunto de llorar) Víctor.... yo.... lamento hacer que pienses así.... pero hay muchas cosas que todavía me falta por descubrir...( se hunde en el pecho del omega)

— lo sé y me encargaré de pervertirte.

— pffff... jajajaja jajajaja... Víctor lo que dices... es.....

— eres muy joven, y es normal. por eso no me importa enseñarle otras cosas... además hare que bajes esta lonjita ( lo pellizca un poco)

—aaaaah.... pfff..... jajajajaja Víctor basta... sabes que todavía estoy en crecimiento...jajajaja es normal...

Le empieza a hacer cosquillas, hasta que Yuuri lo toma de las manos y lo ve con mucho amor, luego se hacerca a él y le da un beso y otro, hasta que se funden en uno pasional... mientras esperan que el nudo baje....

*****  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Víctor ve con un destello al muchacho que duerme tranquilo en su cama, había tomado un baño y estaba secando sus cabellos con una toalla.. todavía no creía lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, su pecho se agitaba al recordar todo lo que hicieron, pero a la vez sentía tristeza, lleva una mano a su cuello un poco decepcionado, aunque Yuuri lo había besado y succiónado bastante ahí, no lo había marcado... no le dijo nada, aunque lo deseaba..tal vez Yuuri no sabía del lazo.

Se cubrió los labios al recordar que ni siquiera le habían dicho lo del nudo.... Entonces... era obvio que no supiera nada de la marca.. después hablarían de eso.. por el momento quería disfrutar de que él muchacho se había entregado a él, y también él se entregó a Yuuri... sentia una felicidad enorme... no quería saber de la condición, la clase social o los mil peros que le ponían por estar con ese chico. O que lo llevaran al infierno por él.  
En ese momento solo le pertenecia a él.

— Víctor? Porqué no has abierto?

Sale al encuentro de su amigo.

— Chris a donde fuiste ayer.... me preocupa que no llames para avisar que no vendras a dormir.

— lo siento... pero los muchachos querian que les enseñará... me invitaron a un club y ya sabes... no me resisto al tubo.

— jajajaja... no serías Chris, si no fueras sexy 24/7

Se cruza de brazos y se acerca al chico, para darle un abrazo.

— ya me conoces ( se acerca a su cuello y nota una sensación) Vitya.... tu olor es diferente.

— bueno es que ( se sonroja un poco)

Chris se separa y lo ve preocupado, luego siente otra sensación en el aire, desorientado, camina hasta la habitación del albino.

— Chris! Espera!

Trata de evitar que vaya inútilmente, Chris termina abriendo la puerta y ve al chico sentando sobre el borde de la cama, acabando de despertar, quien lo mira muy asustado y se cubre mas con la sabana.

—Víctor hueles igual que él ( lo señala con el dedo).... que significa esto.... acaso estas engañando aquel chico.. y peor aún.. quieres que nos caiga la ONU.... todavía se ve muy tierno ese muchacho.... Vitya pedófilo, yo no te crié así..... pedófilo... ( esta muy frenético)

— calmate Chris, y deja de decirme así, no soy pedófilo..... y déjame que te explique..., él es Yuuri

— Yuuri?

Lo voltea a ver incrédulo este asienta tímidamente.

— talvez no lo reconozcas al momento, porque en la foto de hace un año, estaba un poco delgado.. a ganado un poquito de peso.

Chris lo mira fijamente, luego sonríe con malicia, se abalanza sobre el chico que pega un grito.

— Chris!

— vaya nunca pensé que te conocería de esta manera... estoy muy agradecido por lo que has hecho por nosotros.. desearía mostrarte mi gratitud de otra forma pero creo que Vitya se me adelanto.

Se le queda viendo a un Víctor muy avergonzado.

— Chris sueltalo.. mira ya casi se desmaya.

— aah lo siento ( lo suelta, mientras Yuuri cae a un lado tratando de agarrar aire de nuevo)

— domo arigato! Pensé que me moría... Chris tienes brazos muy fuertes..

— y si vieras lo demas...

— Chris! Comportate!

— jajajaja.... no te preocupes alfa con alfa como que no va mucho crees.... pero si quieres tener un cuerpo como él mio, te enseño el pole dance... 

— aah!.... que es eso?

— Chris.... basta!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— jajajaja.... me hubiera encantado tomarle una foto... que lastima...

— lo mismo digo...se miraba tan hermoso.

— ey todavía estoy aquí...Yuuri no secastes bien tu cabello ( le pone una toalla sobre esta y empieza a flotarla suavemente) si no lo secas bien te resfriaras... ya sabes como es Rusia...

— sii lo sé ( agarra una de sus manos y hace que se agache un poco, le da un tierno beso) gracias amor.. ( le da una tierna sonrisa)

Víctor se le derrite el corazón, también lo ve con ojos de ternura.

— Yuuri.... quiero saber algo. ( se para y se acerca a elllos) realmente estas interesado en Víctor.

— por supuesto... porque preguntas?

— bueno quiero saber porqué no has reclamado a Vitya como tuyo.

Yuuri lo ve confundido entonces Chris se acerca a esta a punto de levantar su cabello, cuando Víctor le agarra una mano. Y casi en un susurro le dice.

— Chris... deja eso...Yuuri no sabé todavía de algunas cosas, pienso explicarle después.

Ve la determinación en los ojos del chico y suspira resignado.

— esta bien.. haslo a tu manera

— ey de que me perdí.

— de nada en especial... ah se me ocurre algo.. porque no nos vienes ayudar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Con los días Yuuri se escapaba para poder ayudar a los chicos... a la ves que viendo que el negocio se establecía, buscaron a dos chicas para que les ayudarán, Anya y Mia.

Con ayuda de las chicas, Chris le sugiere a Víctor, que pasé mas tiempo con Yuuri.. al principio no le agrada la idea, porque le gustaba ayudar. Pero Chris le deja ver otra cosa.

— creo que deberías estar con Yuuri mientras este aqui en Rusia, además aunque Yuuri no lo diga, no parece que se encuentra muy bien.

— esta bien, pero te ayudare a hornear a veces ok...

~~~~~~~~~~~

— Fue increíble ayer, Víctor me enseñó a hacer galletas..

— lo note porqué cuando fui por ti, traias polvo para hornear en el cabello.

—aah.... es que empecé a jugar un poco con Víctor ( se sonroja al recordar)

— aja solo jugar.. Yuuri me alegra que te lleves increíble con Víctor.. pero ten cuidado.

— ( agacha la mirada) lo sé... pero no puedo aceptar la idea.. quiero quedarme con él... Phichit.. 

— lo sé, pero lastimosamente es un sueño nada más... lo siento

Yuuri baja la mirada en tristeza.

Phichit lo ve muy decaído, de pronto se le ocurre como animarlo.

— aah se me olvidaba... esta mañana llego tu encargó de Barcelona.

— en serio! 

Le da una caja pequeña, este la abre, y sonríe muy feliz.

— estas seguro de eso.

— siii.... es un perfecto regalo.

— regalo?

— Víctor va cumplir años pronto.

— yo pensé que le darías una noche de pasión.. aaah olvidé que estaban ya como conejos.

— baaaaaka!

El tailandés suelta una sonora risa al ver el sonrojo del japones.

~~~~~~~~~~~   
* dias después*

— Yuuri.

— si?

— quiero saber porque no has marcado a Vitya todavía?

un ruido de platos quebrando hace que volteen a al cocina, Víctor de la impresión había tirado su postre, Yuuri y Chris se levantan a ayudar.

— Chris! ....Te lo adverti...

— pero Víctor, ya pasaron varios días....... no te hicistes daño.

— no pero.....eso no es el punto.

Mientras ellos discuten Yuuri habia traido una escoba y pala para recoger el desastre, con ellos había aprendido hacer cosas hogareñas, cosa que si su padre descubriera que hacía se iria de espaldas..

— a dejame ayudarte Yuuri..

— descuida, casi termino... a que te refieres Chris con marcar?.

— a esto! ( Chris agarra a Víctor lo voltea y hace un lado el cabello descubriendo la nuca de él) ves Yuuri aquí tendría que haber una marca tuya para saber que este omega es tuyo... o quieres que otro te lo arrebaten... ... o yo tal vez. ( se acerca al cuello con malicia)

— ( arquea una ceja) de que estas hablando Chris, Víctor ya lleva mi marca.

— queeee?! (al mismo tiempo)

Yuuri suspira, se acerca a Víctor y lo toma de las manos

— Víctor tu ya tienes mi marca.... te impregne mi aroma.

— qué... no Yuuri, Vitya tiene tu aroma porque te acuestas con él, y la marca es diferente a eso, con ella formas un lazo.

— Chris.... a veces sólo nos dormimos sin tener sexo.... o no has notado que otras veces Víctor sigue con mi olor aunque no lo haya visto.

Los dos amigos asientan.

— el lazo que nosotros formamos es diferente al que acostumbran a ver, y como sé de esto.... por la ceremonia de enlace, cuando un alfa cumple los 15, entonces puede dejar impregnado el aroma en el omega, esto pasa solo una vez, y se tiene que hacer, en el cumpleaños del alfa por eso desprendermos el aroma, y controlamos ese momento de marcar a nuestro omega, esa es nuestra manera, dejando mezclados nuestros aromas en ellos, solo lo hacemos una vez y para siempre, así no hay posibilidad de que otro reclame a ese persona. Por mas que se bañé no se le quitará ese olor.... aunque muramos, seguirán con ella, pero podrá tener otra pareja, solo les quedará de recuerdo.... Natasha se enfureció porqué no la impregne, solo le hice ver mi rechazo......siento ser egoísta contigo Vitya...

— no.... está bien Yuuri... ( lo abraza, casi llorando) perdón por no preguntar antes.. pero en que momento paso que no di cuenta.

— cuándo me encerrastes en aquella habitación. Y soltastes tu aroma para saber que eras tú, fue grato verte en mi cumpleaños, entonces fue ahí que te impregne. 

— Yuuri... siempre seré tuyo ( no podía sentirse más feliz)

— lo sé... yo también lo seré, no me imagino sin ti... ( sonríe, pero con un poco de amargura a la vez).... Víctor.....

— dime cariño..

— yo... yo... Ai shiteru...

Víctor abraza mas a su pequeño alfa mientras este se sonroja al sentirse tan amado, igual Yuuri lo abraza como el más grande tesoro que tiene.

— me alegro mucho, que se haya aclarado ese asunto.. en serio... ( suspira, y luego sus labios reflejan una sonrisa pícara).... bueno Víctor solo te falta terminar de críar a tu novio.

— Christopher!

—( canta) no son mayores de edad....., por eso rompistes las reglas carnal.... a la ONU no le gusta esto!

— Chris eres un IDIOTAAA!! 

Le tiran cojines.

* Lacet: lazo en francés


	11. Corto tiempo

Faltaba poco para que fuera navidad, y Yuuri se sentía ansioso, sabía que tenía que pasar como costumbre con los Mishka, pero esta vez.... era la primera vez que compartiría con otras personas, y realmente quería estar con ellos.

— Yuuri que quieres para Navidad.

— Que tal mi libertad...

— jajajaja... estas loco o qué, dime a donde te vas cada tardé.

— a ningún lado.

— Yuuri.. si no me dices siempre lo sabre de todas formas.

— pues investiga si puedes.

Yuuri se va, dejando a una rubia muy intrigada.

— pues ya lo hice.... querido y me las pagaras.

Avienta un sobre amarillo por la mesa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

— Víctor.... me da miedo... vamos a otro lado mejor.

Yuuri se sostenía como garrapata en el muro de la pista, fue su idea en primer lugar, y Víctor se sentía muy emocionado en querer enseñarle.

— vamos Yuuri... es divertido..prometo no soltarte.

El azabache lo ve un poco desconfiado, pero luego le da las manos y despacio se va por la pista de hielo, le temblaban las piernas, e incluso sentia vergüenza de que niños mas pequeños se deslizan mejor que él.

— Esto fue un error.

— claro que no ( Víctor lo rodea por la cintura) si te llevo así no te cairas.

— más que eso es que no tengo mucha confianza de hacerlo bien.

— ok.. mi trabajo por el momento es de fortalezer tu confianza... así que vamos despacio.

Yuuri siente que arde su cara, pero a la vez disfruta de la cercanía del albino.

— EY VÍCTOR LA CONSEGUÍ.

Voltean al oir la voz de Phichit gritándoles alegremente.

— el que consi.... aaaaah.....auh.. iidai...

Al momento de decir eso Víctor solto a Yuuri sin querer cuando alzo ambos brazos en júbilo ante lo dicho por Phichit.

— o por dios, los siento mucho ( le ayuda a pararse)

— Víctor .... tú..... que paso de eso de no soltarme..... y la confianza a donde quedó...

— de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero te tengo una sorpresa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— y bien porque estamos aquí.... y porque tragistes mi tablet.

— espera y veras.... me costó un poco conseguir esta pista solo para ustedes... así que trata de ser un poco más agradecido.

— pfffft..... Phichit..... y a donde fue Víctor.

— aquí estoy yuu...ri

Al escuchar la suave voz de Víctor, voltea atrás.... y abre grande los ojos con un poco de destello en ellos... Víctor traía puesto el traje con el que lo vio la primera vez, traía su corona de rosas azules y se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta.

— wow! Víctor qué lindo te ves... dan ganas de... 

— Phichit!

— tranquilo no te lo quitaré.

— pfff.... que celoso Yuuri.... Phichit conseguiste la grabación.

— por supuesto... por qué me tomas.

Víctor sonríe y se dirige a la pista, mientras Phichit saca un iPhone y un pequeño parlante de su mochila.

— bien... a tu señal Víctor...

Víctor sonríe y mira intensamente a Yuuri.

— bien Yuuri no me quites los ojos de encima... te seducire más con este baile.

Yuuri se siente intrigado, y Phichit se pone a su par con las cosas listo para comenzar.  
Entonces Víctor le alza una mano en señal, y luego se pone en posición.

— bien Yuuri disfrutalo.

Dice Phichit al tiempo de que pone play a la música, unas notas rítmicas de guitarra empiezan a sonar al mismo tiempo que Víctor hace un movimiento de brazos al compás de la musica al final mira a Yuuri en un gesto sexy, lanzando un beso al final, sonrojando mas al azabache.

Y empieza Víctor a moverse al ritmo de la música,   
Yuuri esta encantado de ver ese baile de nuevo pero ahora que Víctor lo hacía patinando, lo hacía ver mas sublime, mas hermoso, mas atrayente. Más Eros.

De pronto el albino, se acerca donde su azabache, se quita la corona y se la pone a él, antes de alejarse, le da un suave beso después se dispone a dar un salto, y a seguir con la rutina. Con sexys movimientos, tan eróticos que hacía, volar la imaginación de Yuuri.

Al terminar, los chicos ovaciónan al albino, quien tiene las mejias sonrojadas y respira rítmicamente.

— вау, потрясающий Витя, ты лучший в мире (  
vau, potryasayushchiy Vitya, ty luchshiy v mire)  
[* Wow! Asombroso Vitya, Eres él mejor del mundo* ]

— que increíble...woah.... mierda casi se me cae...

— jajajajaja lo mismo me paso a mi también.

— eh? Yuuri me habías grabado antes.

— bueno yo...

Yuuri se avergüenza un poco mientras que el albino lo abraza y se pega a su rostro.

— en serio me grabastes antes... me alegra mucho... ahora tendrás esa rutina de recuerdo también.

— Víctor...te amo...

Yuuri pone una mano en la mejia de Víctor, le rosa la nariz con dulzura y lo besa, después lo abraza tiernamente.  
Phichit empieza a tomarles fotos con la tablet de su amo, para que las tenga de recuerdo, le da ternura ver a ese par de tortolos, pero a la vez siente tristeza por el futuro de los dos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

— fue increíble.... no sabía que Víctor podía hacer eso... debería de dedicarse al patinaje artístico no crees..... Yuuri..... te dormistes?

Al no ver respuesta, Phichit, lo ve por el espejo, la imagen lo dejo helado, para asegurarse voltea atras, ve a Yuuri encorbado tocándose el pecho, respirando cansado y sudando. Para el carro y se apresura a auxiliarlo.

— tranquilo amigo... vas a estar mejor... tomaste la medicina? ( Yuuri niega) ok aquí esta el ignalador, trata de respirar profundo..... Te llevaré a al hospital.

La mirada de Yuuri se oscurece

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— Phichit como está?

La chica entra muy agitada a la habitación, Phichit se incorpora y le hace una reverencia.

— hace poco le dieron un medicamento fuerte, solo falta esperar a que despierte y ver cómo reacciona.

— entiendo. 

Se va quitando la bufanda y la pone sobre unas de las sillas, se acerca a la cama, lo ve mas pálida de lo habitual, tiene enormes ojeras. Acaricia con delicadeza la mejia del chico.

— porque lleva sondas?

— usted sabe como se pone con la mascarilla, pensaron que esto seria mas fácil de llevar para él.

— bien..... Phichit..... tenemos que llevarnos a Yuuri a Japón.

El tailandés abre grande los ojos.

—es muy pronto señorita.

— lo sé.... pero creemos que el clima de Rusia le está haciendo más mal que bien.

— eso quiere decir que....

— así es.... Yuuri ya no volverá aquí.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lentamente abre los ojos, el sonido del monitor, le incomoda un poco, su respiración es un poco suave. Cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

— valla al fin despiertas

Rodea los ojos por la habitación hasta encontrar a la persona.

— Mari-onesa...( casi en un susurro)

— tranquilo...( le soba los cabellos) todo va estar bien... no fue muy fuerte como la última vez...

— yo.... ( mira al techo y luego cierra los ojos) no entiendo... porque me pasan estas cosas...

—yo tampoco lo entiendo...pero es algo que no esta en nuestras manos.....Yuuri....debo decirte algo qué tal vez no te guste...

El muchacho la ve con confusión, Mari se acerca y lo acomoda de tal forma que este quede sentado.

— es mejor que te hagas a la idea... Yuuri en cuanto te estabilizes nos iremos a Japón. Y ya no volverás aquí.

El muchacho abre grande los ojos.

— porqué... porque dices esas cosas...... porque deciden sin importarles mi opinión... acaso quieren probarme en algo!.....yo no quiero ir.... quiero quedarme aquí.. quiero quedarme con Víctor...

— sabes que eso no es posible... eres un kat..

— a la mierda con la familia.... no quiero ser ya un Katsuki... sólo quiero ser Yuuri.. quiero vivir NORMALMENTE!

una sonora cachetada, se escucha en toda la habitación, Mari, nunca le había levantado la mano hasta hoy, la ve con resentimiento, mientras esta empieza a llorar....

— porqué no aprecias mas tu vida, se que no es lo que esperabas, pero estas aquí, crees que si no te tratas estarías bien.... sabes que estas condenado a vivir siempre con esto Yuuri... crees que Víctor podría pagar tu tratamiento.

— eso no importa... yo puedo costearmelo...

— si por cuanto tiempo 6 meses 3 años.... sabes que no es barato... y después qué....  
te vas a dejar morir.... dejarías que Víctor viera eso... que vea como se destruye tu piel, como poco a poco colapsa tus órganos, que vea como mueras lentamente!.... creo que él no quisiera verte destruido... además crees que nuestro padre lo permitiría.... todavía eres menor de edad... e incluso no serías libre de su tutela hasta que te cases....

Mari termina de hablar con una respiración agitada, Yuuri empieza a llorar...

— porqué son las cosas así porqué...no puedo....sólo dejarme con mis decisiones, porque no me puedo quedar con la persona que más amo....snif... porqué Mari....

Mari lo vuelve abrazar y este se aferra a ella llorando con más fuerza.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— ummm....Víctor.... desde cuando... aaah...

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es a esa persona que tanto anhelaba.  
El albino, lo ve con una dulce sonrisa, le toma una mano, que Yuuri entrelaza enseguida.

— como... es que te enterastes..

— tenias 3 días sin saber de ti, te llamé y al ver que no respondías, llamé a Phichit... él me dijo lo que sucedió.... aunque no entiendo porqué no me avisó antes..

— tal vez se lo prohibieron..

—porqué ( juega con el cabello del azabache) porqué no quería que supiera...

— tal vez por Natasha.. a estado viniendo a diario.. pero yo no e querido verla.... Phichit dice que se queda afuera esperando que cambie de opinión...

— entonces....para no toparme con ella,..... correcto...Yuuri me estas mintiendo...

Yuuri aprieta sus labios y le da la espalda a Víctor, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, Víctor se acerca un poco a su oreja y lo abraza...

— Yuuri... dime qué sucede... porque no querías que supiera... crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento de Natasha... vamos dímelo...que te pasa...

La voz suave de Víctor hace que él se remueve más..

— Yuuri..... si no me dices te hare cosquillas....

Cuando Víctor empieza a bajar sus manos por el estómago del azabache, este lo toma del cuello y lo acerca para besarle ferozmente, al principio se sorprende un poco, pero luego le corresponde..  
El chico empieza acariciar a Víctor sobre la ropa, luego mete una mano tocando la tibia piel... haciendolo brincar un poco y se separa de él dejando un leve hilo de saliva entre ellos.

— Yuuri... creo que no deberíamos hacer éso aquí...

— porqué no ( se sienta para abrazar al albino, se coloca en ese hueco que tanto le gustaba para aspirar el aroma del otro, mientras trata de quitarle la camisa) Víctor te deseo.... no me dejes con las ganas.

— pero Yuuri... todavía no estas bien...

— no importa...( lo ve suplicante) te necesito.... ya sé.... si te preocupa agitarme.. montame.. y hazlo despacio... necesito sentirte Víctor.... por favor....

El albino se sonroja, no había visto tan ansioso al chico, pero tampoco negaba que quería hacerlo.... aunque trato de tener la cabeza fria... era imposible, el chico lo tocaba con mucho deseo, le soltó el cabello... le mordia despacio el cuello y empieza un suave ronroneo, soltando su aroma para excitar a su omega.  
Cosa que no tarda mucho, Víctor siente acalorar su piel, se montó encima del chico, que gustoso le aprieta las nalgas al mayor, dándole una mirada de lujuria, y mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Yuuri.... que sexy te has vuelto.... me siento culpable de volverte tan eros.

— tú eres el único a quien le muestro esta faceta. Te amo Vitya.....no me importa quemarme en el infierno si es contigo.

— contigo hasta el fin del tiempo , tu eres mi vida Yuuri, soy tuyo Katsuki...mmmmm

se le eriza la piel al sentir la mano del chico en su miembro... se acomoda para besar al muchacho mejor, quien no tarda en profundizar el beso haciendo succión en la lengua del platinado, acariciando y de paso quitando prenda sobre él, Yuuri estaba muy ansioso, muy erótico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

— Yuuri.... te traje.. oh...hola Vitya!

Phichit termina de entrar y ve a Víctor acomodandose aún la ropa con un leve sonrojo. El tailandés rápidamente capta lo que acababan de hacer....

— y bien.... necesitas que traíga mas condones, perdón quiero decir...

— Phichit callate!

— jajajajaja lo siento, tienes suerte que haya venido yo y no Natasha.

Yuuri se sonroja mas mientras se termina de acomoda la sonda.

— bien como te decía... aquí traigo lo que me pedistes

— Aaah ( sonríe ampliamente) que bien, traemelos. Ven Víctor tengo algo para ti.

Víctor se acerca cauteloso, y se sienta a la par de la cama.  
Yuuri le.muestra una cajita negra, la cual toma con curiosidad.

— falta poco para tu cumpleaños, asi qué mande por ellos abre la caja.

Víctor abre grande los ojos, que se cristalizaron al ver el contenido, entonces el azabache lo toma de la mano.

— bueno.... creí que sería un buen regalo, además es una muestra de mi amor hacía ti, mande a grabarles una palabra a cada uno.

El albino toma uno y adentro dice " love" toma el otro y dice   
" life" entonces Yuuri toma el que dice love y se lo empieza a colocar en el dedo a Víctor.

— elegi la palabra love para ti.. ya que gracias a ti descubri lo que significa esa palabra.. y contigo voy descubriendo muchas formas de amor también.

Entonces cuando termina de colocarle la argolla, Víctor agarra la otra.

— esta dice life.. porque eso eres para mi, me cambiastes la vida, de una manera increíble.. has dado color a mi vida. Yuuri eres todo para mí.

Los dos sonríen, se nota el gran amor en su mirada, al final terminan dándose un beso.

— que vivan los novios!! Yeah boys omedetou!!!! ( Phichit aplaude alegremente, casi se le ruedan las lagrimas)

Los muchachos apoyan sus frentes y se ven con mucho amor y felicidad.

— anillos de matrimonio... eh ( sonríe con dulzura)

— así es, yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio.... te amo

Lo vuelve a besar con ternura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— tranquilo Yuuri nadie nos esta siguiendo...

— seguro?! Escuche un ruido a lo lejos....

— yo no escuche nada.

— ALTO LOS DOS....


	12. Sin salida

Phichit no podía soportar, que su amigo padeciera tal cruel destino, aunque sabia que lo mejor para él era seguir el destino impuesto por otros, pero preferiría ver a su querido amigo feliz con la persona que amaba, aunque eso significa que su vida sería incierta, a qué viviera en esclavitud con Natasha.

— pero Phichit y si....

— no te preocupes, lo haremos en la noche, así nadie vera que nos vamos.

Yuuri le encanto el plan trazado por su amigo... aunque le daba un poco de miedo, sentía que era lo mejor... no quería renunciar a su platinado, aún si le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, deseaba que fuera al lado de Víctor.

Así que al llegar la noche, los dos salieron sigilosamente, Phichit habia conseguido ropa un poco promedio para su amo, asi podian pasar por mayordomos los dos. En su descanso.

El plan era salir por la alcantarilla, ir por Víctor para ponerlo al tanto y salir para Estados Unidos, donde Phichit tenia un amigo que les daría alojamiento para mientras.

Así en sigilo iban cuándo, una fuerte luz los alumbró

— ALTO AHÍ LOS DOS!

La voz femenina era autoritaria, rápidamente se vieron rodeados de guarudas, cuando ambos voltean a ver mejor quien frustró sus planes, Yuuri puso una cara de rabia..

— PORQUÉ! PORQUÉ CARAJOS LO SABÍAS.

— Lo siento AMOR no dejare que te vayas así.

— porqué Natasha, porque diablos no me dejas en paz, vive tu maldita vida y deja vivir.

— no puedo Yuuri.. porque mi maldita vida eres tu.

Se acerca a él de manera desafiante.

— porqué!?

— porqué, pensastes que te dejaría irte con esta.

Con rabia le tira una foto a los pies, Yuuri la levanta y ve que es él y Víctor, cuando se fugaron después del enlace, no se logra ver bien la cara de Víctor, pero si la de Yuuri. Entiende porque Natasha le dice ella, por el vestido que Víctor llevaba..

— con esta maldita perra me querías dejar Katsuki... agradece que no lo sepan nuestros padres si no esto le pasará a ella.

Le entrega unas fotos donde se ve claramente que estan mutilando a una chica, la escena es tan grotesca que el azabache siente náuseas y tira las fotos..

— que diablos es eso!

— la chica destinada de Guang Hong....

— no puede ser... esto es mentira... me quieres asustar

— claro que es ella, la mafia rusa es encargada de estos trabajos, y tu sabes perfectamente, que nosotros tenemos amistades ahí, nada me costaría decirles que la busquén y hagan lo mismo, pero no soy tan mala como vez, Yuuri es mejor que la dejes por su bien.... sabes perfectamente que no se tientan por eliminar a alguien, tienes suerte que no sea un hombre...

— porqué, que pasaría si es hombre?

La chica rie con burla y se acerca mas a él.

— acaso no te lo han dicho.

— decir qué?

— sin importar si el omega es hombre tan sólo que su mujer sea alfa, es buen visto, las familias ricas, jamás juntarian hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer... eso es una aberración, está bien para los pelagatos hacerlo, pero nosotros la alta sociedad jamás lo haríamos, va contra los principios.

Yuuri la ve con algo de desdén y terror en sus ojos. Mientras la chica sigue...

— si tu estas con un hombre, lo violarian frente a ti y después de pasar la ronda, le arrancarán los órganos en vivo y frente a tus ojos sin hacer nada para salvarlo, es una muerte mas cruel que una chica, a ella la matan antes de sacarselos y venderlos al mercado negro.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, él sólo pensar que le hagan tal cosa a Víctor, hace que sus ojos denoten el terror de perderlo así.

— maldita perra.

Le escupe la cara ante el asombro de todos, la chica se pone mas roja y le da una patada en el estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas.

— Yuuri... aaaah

A Phichit lo golpean por atras para inmovilizarlo. Mientras se encuentra en el suelo ve las botas de la chica al querer ver arriba, esta le da una patada en la cara. Sacándole algo de sangre..

— Phichit!

— y tú maldita rata...agradece que no traté de matarte a ti y toda tú familia... por esta deslealtad, es lo menos que mereces.... si quieres seguir con tu amo es mejor te olvides de darle falsas ideas..... te permitiré estar con él, a cambio de que alejes todo contacto con esa chica, no quiero saber que tu seas el intermedio entre ellos... o que dejes que Yuuri escapé... te estaré vigilando chulanont..

Después hace una seña para que lo empiecen a golpear..

— DEJALO EN PAZ! MALDITA! PHICHIT... 

entre dos hombres sujetan fuerte a Yuuri los ve con una mirada asesina,suelta su aroma de alfa dominante, nadie puede soportar tal presión, están por flaquer los hombres, cuando siente un pinchón en su nuca, se leva una mano al área y de pronto siente que las fuerzas lo van abandonando 

— maldita.... hija de puta!

— ( sonríe con victoria) lo siento amor... dulces sueños.

Yuuri se siente frustrado, el efecto es rápido, lo noquea enseguida.

— bien dejen a Phichit... 

Se acerca, mientras que el chico toce y escupe sangre.

— oye basura, si no quieres que tu amo se congele el trasero, llevalo adentro, si muere de hipotermia sera tu culpa,..... quédense dos vigilando, y no lo ayuden en nada, si trata de escapar, disparen sin piedad a ambos, haremos creer que Phichit lo mato.

Los hombres asientan, sin mas la chica se va alejándose como si nada, el tailandés ve a su amigo inconsciente sobre la nieve, como puede se acerca a él, llorando amargamente.

— lo lamento ( unde la cabeza de Yuuri en su pecho) lo lamento tanto... Yuuri

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

De pronto se escucha un plato quebrarse en la cocina, Chris va a ver que le pasa a Víctor, este esta mirando a la nada con terror.

— Vitya... que sucede..

El albino ve a su amigo desesperado.

— le pasó algo malo a Yuuri!

— qué?

— siento que le paso algo malo, de pronto senti su aroma con fuerza y casi en un susurro su voz.

— su voz? que te decía.

— si Chris! Era como un llanto, era como si se despedía de mi, no me crees.

— por supuesto que te creo, llamalo.

Inmediatamente Víctor saca su celular del delantar y marca, al no ver respuesta marca de nuevo... esto lo alarma,él le contesta a la primera, después marca a Phichit y lo mismo... ve a su amigo con mucha angustia, casi con llanto.

— porqué no llamamos al hospital por información, lo hare yo a ti te estan temblando las manos.

Chris saca su celular y marca al hospital, Phichit les había dado un número clave para que no tuvieran inconvenientes con la información.  
Al hablar unos momentos, Chris abre en sorpresa los ojos un poco incrédulo. Cuelga frustrado.

— que te dijeron?

— que Yuuri se va a Japón, y que los doctores creen que es mejor que no vuelva a Rusia, el clima de aquí no le favorece en nada. se irá en una hora 

— no puede ser.... el no me dijo nada de esto, la última vez 

Víctor se queda pensativo un momento, la última vez fue cuando le dio el anillo, y recordó que el japonés estaba muy pasional, acaso fue su despedida.

— Víctor vamos al aeropuerto.

— Aaah... pero.

— vamos, Yuuri te debe una explicación, no puede solo irse así por así.

Y sin mas Víctor se quita el mandil y lo avienta, mientras Chris va por la moto, casi en un instante Chris estaba en la entrada, antes de salir le dice a las chicas que quedan a cargo, quien muy confundidas, ven como Víctor se monta de un brinco a la moto, que arranca de inmediato, dejando ver una larga cabellera volando con el viento.

En todo el camino Víctor trataba de asimilar las cosas. Mientras Chris a toda velocidad se abre paso por las calles de Moscú sin importar lo liso del pavimento.

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto nadie quiere darle información, desesperado se va rodeando el aeropuerto, pretende seguir el aroma de Yuuri, por eso dejo que su omega soltara con fuerza su aroma, que lo buscará, hasta que al fín su parte omega lo sintió, en verdad podía sentir la angustia de él, la soledad y el dolor, lo que tenían era real, sentirse el uno al otro era evidente en Víctor, no necesita de una marca en su cuello, lo sentía recorrer en todo su ser,   
Le indicó a Chris meterse por la pista, rompiendo la maya al cruzar, alertando a la seguridad, pero eso no importaba, hasta que al fín llegan al hangar de los Katsuki, Chris va desalerando la moto sin esperar a que paré bien Víctor sale disparado casi tropieza pero logra equilibrarse,sale corriendo a la pista.  
a lo lejos ve a Yuuri que lo llevan en una silla de ruedas lo empiezan a subir al avion

—YUU.....RIIIIII!!! ( grita con todo su ser)

El aludido voltea a ver, abrió grandes los ojos, sentía que casi se le salen las lagrimas, con angustia se remueve entre las personas que lo llevan, pero la rubia se le acerca.

— ni siquiera intentes desprender tu aroma, si lo haces frente a tus ojos la mataré y a él también ( señala a Phichit que ya estaba por entrar, frustrado por no poder hacer nada)

Yuuri se muerde los labios frustrado, y llora, da una última mirada a su querido albino, que no pudo avanzar mas debido a la seguridad, ve que forsajean Chris y Víctor con ellos, desprende un sutil aroma que solo Víctor podría captar, al notarlo, vuelve a clavar su mirada en Yuuri, quien ve que mueve los labios, abriendo grande los ojos, empezando a llorar.

— ずっと好きだよ  
Zutto sukidayo  
(*siempre te amaré*)

Fue lo que Víctor leyó en los labios del azabache.

— YUURI... YUURIIII... 

el aludido solo cierra los ojos resignado, mientras los hombres terminan de entrarlo al avión, mientras que la rubia le lanza una mirada de soberbia.   
El avión empieza a despegar, al ver esto la seguridad tiran al suelo a los chicos.  
Víctor impotente aprieta los puños y golpea el suelo frustrado, llorando con amargura...Chris lo agarra de la espalda.

— se lo llevaron Chris... se llevaron a mi Yuuri....


	13. En mi corazón

— Mia... todavía no quiere comer normalmente?

— no... me preocupa, ya va una semana... se esta adelgazando algo... pero es un alivio que coma aunque sea poco...

— este chico.... no tenemos que descuidarlo ok.  
Gracias Mia, puedes retirarte a casa, dile también a Anya, aaah...en el árbol hay un regalo para cada una.

— gracias Chris! Felices fiestas!

— también para ti Mia, disfruta con tu familia, nos vemos el 6.

La chica asienta, y regresa a la tienda.

Chris estaba muy preocupado, sabía que una separación así era difícil de llevar para los omegas marcados, tenían un fuerte lazo con su alfa, se preguntaba porque Yuuri lo había hecho si sabía qué un día se iría así... aunque sentía pena por él chico también, era testigo del amor que sentía hacía Víctor.. y se preguntaba hasta dónde era capaz de influir la familia en él.  
Pero aún así le pareció molesto que no le dejo una nota como la última vez al plateado... posiblemente fue algo que se le salió de las manos, algo que no podía decir.

Le costó un poco asimilar, en como funcionaba la marca en ellos, aunque aparentemente Víctor no tenía nada en su cuello, todo en el gritaba que era ya de un alfa... su aroma de omega se había suavizado para los demás, pero no para Yuuri el podía sentirlo fuertemente,  
el aroma de Yuuri en Víctor, era mas que evidente, a veces cuando jugaba con Víctor, lo sentía con fuerza y amenazante, como gritándole alejate de mi omega, aunque Víctor ignoraba esto.

Pero los últimos días Víctor se encerro en su habitación, no deseaba salirse de ella, e incluso Chris le compró un plasma y se lo llevó al cuarto, para que se entretuviera, y dejará un poco de pensar en Yuuri. 

— ( toc toc) Víctor se que no estas dormido.

Se removen un poco las sábanas, y de poco ve asomar al albino, Chris esta recostado en la puerta.

— Víctor porqué no salimos a un lado, ven te vendrá bien.

— Chris... lo extraño... extraño a mi niño...

— lo sé... lo sé bien mi amigo, pero creo que a él no le gustaría verte así.... además me mataría si algo te pasará, vamos alistate, te estaré esperando en la tienda.

— Chris.... crees que.... mmnn.... no nada...

— te espero...

Chris, tenía fe de que Vitya saliera, sabía que el chico se sentía morir, pero un dia tenia que darse cuenta que a veces las cosas, por mas que deseemos que sean de una manera, no siempre se da.

Paso un rato sentado en el local, hasta que sintió el aroma de Yuuri, al voltear, ve a Víctor con el abrigo que le regaló el azabache.. se veía triste, pero se notaba el esfuerzo del muchacho.

— y bien a donde vamos

Chris se levanta y le da un casco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris lo llevó a la pista de patinaje, aunque al principio estaba algo recio al entrar, ya que sentia, una nostalgia, la última vez había venido con su azabache, y eso le dolía, pero Chris estaba decidido a que entrarán a la pista, así que se adentraron a ella, no sin antes Chris se adelante para cruzar unas palabras con un chico.   
El lugar no estaba muy lleno asi que tenían gran parte de la pista a su disposición.

Estaban dando unas vueltas, cuando Chris lo jala hasta llegar un poco lejos de los demás.

— Chris que sucede? Porqué nos alejamos?

— ya lo verás.

Chris sonríe y da vueltas alrededor del albino, quien lo ve muy confundido, después se para frente a él y hace una pose de ballet algo sonrojado.

— Vitya hoy solo por ti dejaré mi sensualidad descansar y sere un tonto tierno para ti... pero solo por hoy.... Príncipe plateado.

Al terminar la canción de piano que tenían para animar a las personas a patinar suena una melodía muy conocida, Víctor pone sus manos en sus labios ahogando un grito, con un leve sonrojo, y algunas lágrimas.

Chris empieza a hacer fonomimica y se mueve al ritmo de esta, le quita la cola a Víctor, dejando caer con gracia su lindo cabello platinado.

*Como me apena el verte llorar, ( se acerca y lo toma de las manos) 

*toma mi mano sientela,  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas a aquí estoy,

(le seca una lágrima y luego lo induce a patinar con él)

*frágil te ves dulce y sensual, quiero abrazarte y te protegere,

(le da una media vuelta, la cual Víctor disfruta, y luego Chris lo abraza de la espalda y siguen con la rutina, de la canción) 

*esta fusión es irrompible, no llores más aquí estoy.

En mi corazón..... tú vivirás, desde hoy sera y para siempre amor, 

(lo levanta, sin dificultad y da un medio giro,y luego lo baja con delicadeza, agarrandole la mano)

*En mi corazón no importa que dirán, dentro de mi estarás siempre.

( se sueltan y dan un too luz triple, seguido de un axel doble sincronizado y siguen al compás de la música, Víctor hace un juego delicado con su manos y con sus piernas)

*No pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder, se que hay deferencias mas por dentro, somos iguales tu y yo.......

( sienten la música, se mueven al compás de esta con gracia. Haciendo gestos con la mano, como la canción dice, Dando saltos y giros increíbles, los dos muy sincronizados, mostrando las emociones con sus cuerpos)

*Tal vez el destino te hara pensar...más la soledad tendrás que aguantar, entenderás lo haremos muy juntos pues....

(mientras hacían la rutina, Víctor ponía atención a la letra, aunque era una canción para una película infantil, siempre le animaba, desde que la vieron de niños, hicieron la rutina para esa canción, al principio Chris se negaba, pero accedía por tal de ver feliz a Víctor. la practicaban, cada vez que habían pasado un mal día, pero últimamente, habían dejado de hacerla, ya que Chris decía que era demasiado para él, se había aficionado más al pole dance, que al patinaje, pero ahora lo hacía por Víctor, cosa qué le saca una dulce sonrisa)

*No sufras más.... dentro de mi estarás siempre, aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre, solo mira a tu lado, solo mira a tu lado, yo estaré siempre...

( Chris lo abraza de la cintura y hace que Víctor lo vea, mientras la canción va culminando, Chris lo miraba con satisfacción, había logrado sacar... un poco de la oscuridad a su Vitya)

Al final se sueltan para terminar con un cuádruple salchow, Chris se acerca y toma al chico por la cintura nuevamente y levemente lo inclina hacia bajo, muy agitados, sonrojados y con unas dulces sonrisas.  
Escuchan aplausos, y ven a los demás tomandoles fotos y aplaudiendo la actuación, esto les hizo recordar a cuando hacían sus actuaciones callejeras, se incorporan y dan gracias a las personas.

Salen de la pista, todavía entre aplausos, en eso una niña se acerca a Víctor, y le da una rosa azul.

— Muy liiindo onesa!!

Víctor la ve sonrojado, mientras Chris suelta una sonora carcajada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— no la culpes, cualquiera se equivocaria.

— es tu culpa por soltarme el cabello.

— está bien es mi culpa, pero me alegra que lo disfrutarás,porque si no te animabas, de nada hubiera servido tragarme mi vergüenza..... sabes que este cuerpo ya no esta para cosas así delicadas... .

— jejeje... lo sé...gracias Chris... me sorprendistes mucho, pensé que ya la había olvidado, me anime mucho..... realmente lo aprecio.

— sabes que te aprecio mucho. Y no soporto ver como te consumes en la soledad... Víctor debes seguir adelante, pasé lo que pasé... no te pido que lo olvides él también es importante en tu vida... y aunque me duele admitirlo, ese chico realmente te amó y te ama... nunca lo dudes

Chris lo ve con determinación, mientras Víctor, se aguanta por no llorar.

— Gracias Chris! y lo siento... Chris en serio desearía poder hacerte feliz como tu lo haces conmigo... siento ser egoísta contigo, pero eres todo lo que conozco desde que tengo razón, siempre has estado conmigo, desde que escapamos de ahí, siempre has estado conmigo...

— ( suspira) lo entiendo.....si no salimos de ahí ahora quien sabe a dónde estaríamos, y sin la ayuda de Yuuri tal vez, todavía estuvieramos en la calle.... ese chico a hecho más que yo...

— de ninguna manera te menosprecies Chris.... tu también me has dado tanto, me has cuidado desde pañales, y si estoy aqui ...es por ti.

Empieza a llorar...y abraza a Chris, quien esta un poco sorprendido y con un nudo en la garganta. Abrazandolo y acariciando su cabeza. Y aunque quería sentir la fragancia de Víctor, solo sentía el aroma amenazante de Yuuri en él chico, y era porque Víctor tenía muy fuerte el vínculo con el azabache.

— te quiero Chris, en serio te quiero, pero no como tu lo deseas y realmente lo siento.... yo....

No pudo terminar cuando Chris lo toma de las mejias y roza sus labios con un beso, el cual no le corresponden. Al ver el rechazo Chris lo suelta.

— je.... lo siento Víctor en serio... no volverá a pasar.

Lo ve con la mirada un poco cristalina, mientras el albino lo ve muy sorprendido y sonrojado.

— yo... yo

— no importa, no me importa esperar, me basta con estar a tu lado, incluso si nunca me llegaras a amar.... solo te pido que no me apartes de tu lado, quiero ser un poco egoísta contigo también.

— ( Víctor ríe) eres un masoquista sabías.

— tal vez..... y tu también te estas contagiando.

Víctor ve el anillo en su dedo, soltando una triste, pero dulce sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se miran con una sonrisa cómplice, al final, cuando un ruido los hace voltear, ven que están comenzando los juegos artificiales, tenían una muy buena vista desde ahí.

— feliz año nuevo Chris... ( con voz suave)

— feliz año Víctor...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Continuará

* la canción: En mi corazón vivirás.

Me dio sentimiento, escribir esto.... espero que esten disfrutando del fic, seré feliz aunque sea que una persona que lea, lo que escribo,... últimamente mi inspiración son las canciones, de hecho para hacer el fic, se me ocurrió la historia al escuchar una canción pro-gay.


	14. Alas

Víctor, quería creer en lo que su querido amigo le decía, dejar todo atrás, no era una opción. Ni tampoco olvidarlo una elección, pero por el momento, Víctor veía un poco lejano apegarse a la realidad y seguir adelante como si nada, pero últimamente trataba, de esforzarse por seguir adelante, le costó un poco alejarse de las cosas que le recordaban a Yuuri, guardo muy en el fondo del armario, algunas fotos, algunos peluches o cuadros que le fue dando, ya por último estaba por guardar el abrigo.  
Lo acaricia suavemente, lo ve con los ojos brillosos, se lo acerca y lo olfatea, por mas que lo lavara, el olor de Yuuri era muy fuerte en el abrigo, lo abrazo con fuerza, cierra los ojos, imaginaba que al abrazarlo era como abrazar al chico. O incluso imagina que él muchacho lo abrazaba con dulzura por sus espaldas.. 

\- ( en un susurro, en su oreja) te extraño... i love you... Vitya....

Abre grande los ojos y voltea a su espalda, confundido, no pudo, habérselo imaginado, no comprendía, hasta que punto era de fuerte el lazo que mantiene con Yuuri, y hasta donde podría influir en su vida.

Pero aún así tenia una pequeña esperanza, de que algún día podrían volver a verse y podrían escapar a su felicidad.  
lo único que no se animo a guardar fue el anillo, lo ve con un brillo intenso y luego le da un beso....

Con el pasar de los días, Víctor se animo, a salir mas de su habitación, comenzó ayudar de nuevo pero lo hacía despacio, a veces le llegaban ataques de ansiedad, se encerraba por un rato en su cuarto, lo cual Chris comprendía, guardaba la distancia, pero siempre pendiente del albino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Chris, creo que el lazo de Yuuri me confunde un poco.

\- porqué lo dices?

\- ( Víctor duda un poco, pero al fin lo suelta) porque hay veces, cuando pienso en los momentos que vivímos juntos, siento como si me conecto con él..... siento emociones de Yuuri, y a veces me perece que escucho su voz..... crees que es raro Chris.... crees que me estoy enloqueciendo...

Chris lo ve un poco preocupado, pero luego se queda un poco pensativo...

\- no creo que te estes enloqueciendo, debe haber una explicación de ello, si pudiéramos hablar con alguien respecto a esos lazos, ya buscastes en inter.

\- si...y no hay nada respecto a eso, tal vez sea algún secreto entre ellos..... ( un poco desanimado)

\- ya veo....( suspira resignado)  
Vitya.... por favor no te encierres cualquier cosa, por dolorosa que sea, cuéntame... estoy aquí para ti.

\- gracias...

Se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Chris y empieza a llorar... aunque se hiciera el fuerte, no podía dejar de quebrarse... tomaría algo de tiempo para que volviera hacer el de antes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" nada cambiará....en lo que te amo,..... no lo negaré........, cuanto.......te extraño....."

\- que hermosa voz.... han puesto el radio?

\- es Víctor.... esta lavando los platos...

\- en serio?.... iré a ver, ...Anya. estaba llorando.

\- no,.... lo vi con una mirada de nostalgia, pero no lloraba.

Chris se va a la cocina y en efecto ve al joven lavando la losa, cantando con su suave voz.

"Aunque , me pese el alma con esta decisión....., y aunque se quiebra mi corazón.....dejemnos por amor"...

\- WOW! ( el albino se asusta un poco, y ve sobre su hombro) Que hermosa voz Víctor, no te conocía ese lado... pero porque una triste tonada..

El chico deja de hacer y se acerca a su amigo, secándose en el mandil.

\- tengo días que eh soñado con esa letra... es algo que me da conformidad y tristeza a la vez.

\- ya veo, la escuchastes en algún lado tal vez por eso no logras olvidarla.

El muchacho niega con la cabeza.

\- entonces...

\- Víctor... preguntan por ti.

\- te dijo quién era? Mia..

\- solo me dijo que era de parte de la familia Katsuki...

Al escuchar lo último Víctor abre los ojos como plato, voltea a ver a Chris esta igual de asombrado que él.

\- podría ser .. a dónde está?. Es por teléfono?

\- no está en las bancas de afuera.

Víctor sale casi corriendo.

\- Víctor espera!..

No lo escucha, el corazón le latía a mil, percibió una pequeña aroma muy conocido, esto lo hizo temblar un poco.. ya cuando esta afuera.

\- Yuuri! ( dice con emoción)

Pero se decepciona al ver a una chica morena de cabellos negros y ojos púrpura.   
Víctor la ve con desconcierto, porque esta chica tenía un sutil aroma a Yuuri.

\- Víctor! Te dije que esperarás.. eh quien eres?

La chica se pone de pié y se para frente a ellos, observando detenidamente a Víctor. Luego se emociona.

\- aaah que bello giovane! Me dijeron que eras lindo... pero se quedaron corto con tu descripción.... en serio eres hermoso....

\- disculpa?!

\- a lo siento... soy Sala Crispino. La futura cuñada de Mari Katsuki.

\- de Mari?! ( al mismo tiempo)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de una taza de chocolate y de explicar un poco la situación del muchacho en Japón, Víctor se sintió muy furioso, de que tratarán a su azabache como un prisionero.

\- entonces el chico a ley se tiene que alejar de Vitya.

\- lo siento mucho... realmente lo siento... es algo que no podemos oponernos... (saca algo del bolso) Mari me dio esto para ti... como le dije que haría una escala en Rusia... Katsuki se emociono y por medio de Mari te lo manda.

El platinado agarra el sobre, y descubre que es una micro sd.

\- bueno me tengo que ir si tardo más, podrían sospechar... tal vez está sea la ultima vez que te vea Víctor. Fue un gusto.

\- te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Víctor, porque no le preguntas del lazo.

\- Chris... no podría preguntarle.

\- lazo? Katsuki te marco? ( Víctor asienta, y ella vuelve a sentarse) ok...que quieres saber...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya en la noche Víctor decide, ver el contenido de la micro sd en la laptop, se sienta a la par de su amigo..

\- Estás seguro de esto?

\- por supuesto.

Víctor termina por ponerla y observa un archivo " my love". Descubre que es un vídeo y lo reproduce.

La primera imagen es la de Phichit.. viendo si ya esta grabando, los chicos se espantan un poco al ver al tailandés, con moretes en el rostro, e incluso con una gasa en la frente.

\- Phichit... ya estas grabando... ( al oír la voz de Yuuri. Hizo saltar el corazón de Víctor) aaah creo que siii... hooola Víctor como estás!? Tanto tiempo...

\- Phichit date prisa...

-ok solo quería saludarlo.

De pronto Phichit hace una toma al lugar parecía un estudio de ballet, cuando enfoca al azabache, a Víctor se le cristalizaron los ojos, Yuuri se veía mas pálido y que estaba perdiendo peso. Estaba vestido elegante, llevaba sus lentes puestos y peinado hacía atras.

\- hola Víctor.... te puede parecer extraño esto, pero no tengo medios para comunicarme contigo, me quitaron mi cel y la tablet, y si uso Internet, estoy muy vigilado lo mismo con Phichit, ahora estamos grabando esto con una camara digital de Mari... esta puede ser la última comunicación que tendré contigo, es difícil grabarlo, pero eso es otra historia.   
El punto es qué me siento muy mal que, nos alejamos así... pero hay muchas cosas que me separan de ti ( se le cristalizan los ojos) realmente deseo mandar todo a la mierda... pero no..... no es sencillo, Llámame cobarde, incluso Chris me lo puede decir, se que lo veras con él, creeme que lo intente... y sé que ahora es doloroso para ambos, pero el tiempo sanara las heridas, solo quería que supieras que eres lo mejor que me a pasado, y jamás amaré a nadie como a ti... te amo con todo mi ser Vitya... y nunca me arrepentire de las cosas que pasaron..... pero.... ( aprieta los puños, con ganas de llorar)   
Chris puedes cuidar de Víctor por mí, trata de darle la felicidad que yo no pude darle... y perdoname por quitarte el cariño de Víctor en este tiempo.... el destino es incierto a veces, tal vez en la otra vida.. podríamos pasar juntos por siempre... y nadie se opondrá a lo nuestro....( agacha la cabeza con el dolor reflejado en él)

\- Yuuri....( la voz del tailandés sale con tristeza también)

\- A es cierto.... hay una canción que escucho siempre y me recuerda a ti, por eso hicimos este video, quiero que quede de recuerdo en nuestras memoria y corazón, se llama " las alas de mi libertad" de Jaime Kohen, si quieres puedes buscar la original después.

Al terminar Yuuri se acerca a un piano, se acomoda y empieza a tocar una suave melodía y se aclara un poco la voz.

******

Ya perdí de vista tu camino  
Se siente tan incierto mi destino

(* Yuuri no aguanta y empieza a llorar, sin perder el timbre de voz)

No queda nada ya asegurado  
me siento extrañamente   
tan confiado.

( *casi en un sollozo)

Nada cambiará en lo que te amo,  
No lo negaréee cuanto te extraño,  
Sin embargo hoy sé que al alejarnos, era lo que había que hacer.

(Víctor y Chris se ven sorprendidos un momento)

Dejarnos atrás, no es fracasar  
Ya que el amor es también soltar

(* alza un poco la voz)

Y yo ya dejarée, de llorar, de esperar, mejor voy a confiar en lo qué seráaaa  
Y me rendire... al aceptar, me voy a desa..pegar y volare en las alas de mi libertaaad..

( *otra vez suave)

Se siente tan ligero el sonido...  
Mi respiración y mis latidos  
Me siento bien guiado y dirigido  
Aunque hoy no le capte el sentido, la felicidad es mi camino ese es la razón de mi destino.  
Si vas a compartirlo aquí conmigo es porque tenía que seeer.

Dejarnos atráaas, no es fracasaar  
Ya que el amor es también soltar

Y yo ya dejareeé, de llorar, de esperar, mejor voy a confiaar en lo qué seráaaa  
Y mee rendire al aceptar, me voy a desa...pegar y volare en las alas de mi libertad.

( *Alza un poco la voz)

Y aunque me pesé el aaalma...con esta decisióoon.  
Y aunque se quiebra mi corazóoon...  
Sé que esto es lo mejooor  
Dejemonos por amoooor... Aaaa  
Aaaaaa.. aaaa

( *suave al final, y toca mas rápido el piano)

( *casi en un susurro y volviendo a tocar suave)

Y yo ya dejaré de llorar y esperar, mejor voy a confiar en lo que seraaá.... aaaa  
( * termina suavemente)

****

Yuuri en toda la canción lloro. también lo amaba, lo quería, no fue un juego, solo por descubrir que era tener una pareja destinada... también sentía la distancia... entonces no fue unilateralmente, como su omega quería hacerle creer, a veces.

Ven que él muchacho se cubre su rostro llorando amargamente, luego ven que Phichit apaga de un solo la cámara.

Porque las cosas eran así, Víctor se preguntaba, hasta donde eran capaces de llegar por tal de apartale del chico, había una razón muy fuerte, para que el azabache le pidiera distanciarse, no era solo por su enfermedad, había algo que Yuuri no le decía, algo que él tenía mucho que ver.

\- Vitya esa canción...

\- si es la que te decía... ya veo así que era por Yuuri...

Tanto Víctor y Chris se sentían frustrado, Christopher se hacía el fuerte de no fraquear, ya que Víctor comenzó a llorar con amargura de nuevo...

\- te entiendo... te entiendo yuu...ri....


	15. Frágil

Camina por un lugar oscuro, solo escucha a lo lejos ruido de tormenta. De pronto ve un breve claro y ve una figura danzando, al clariar mas, ve una cabellera platinada bailando al son del viento. Rápidamente se apresura, sabé muy bien quien es.

— Víctor!

Al alcanzar el objetivo lo abraza fuertemente, y casi siente correr las lagrimas.

— Víctor desde cuando estás aquí?

Se separa un poco para ver mejor el rostro del chico, éste sonríe con dulzura, sus ojos denotan lo mucho que lo extrañaba, el azabache iva a decir algo mas se escucha un disparo, ve atras asustado, no ve nada sólo oscuridad, entonces voltea a mirar al albino y este tiene la mirada aterrada.

— Víctor... que pasa? ( siente viscosa sus manos las levanta para ver lo que es, y le da terror, empieza a temblar estan llenas de un líquido carmesí, vuelve a ver a Víctor y este tiene el rostro cubierto de sangre de pronto se desplomó a sus pies.

— NO VÍCTOR.... VIIIICTOOOR! (Al final se escucha en eco)

El chico abre sus ojos asustado, esta empapado en sudor, se sienta, era una pesadilla, se siente tan impotente por no saber absolutamente nada del ruso, aprieta los puños golpeando el colchón, de pronto siente un desagradable olor.

— por un demonio cuanto tiempo pretendes quedarte, ya largate a tu maldito pais.... vete a la mierda no deseo verte...

—Yuuri que cruel....podrías ser un poco mas amable conmigo... cariño

— vete a la verga.... perra maldita!

— jajajaja.. vamos amor estas seguro de tratarme así?, que pensarían mis padres o el tuyo por decirme semejantes palabras.

— maldita... HDP te odio. Donde quedo la que se suponía era mi amiga...

— se quedó en el olvido desde que supo que me engañastes con una muerta de hambre....no me importa que me odies, mientras seas solo mío, aguantare tus desprecios. Hare todo lo posible por qué seas mio.

La rubia se acerca a él, lo toma del mentón, él la ve con desprecio y le da un manotazo para alejarla.

— auch! Eso dolió Yuuri... esta bien me iré, pero recuerda vendré a verte cada cierto tiempo, ya que es una lástima que tu no puedas viajar a Rusia.... lástima por la maldita zorra que dejastes allá..

La chica empieza a retirarse, Yuuri la ve con odio y empieza a tirarle todo lo que encuentra a la mano. La rubia va por el pasillo cuando ve que viene el tailandés con el desayuno del joven, lo mira con desprecio.

— oye basura.. creo que a tu amo le dio el ataque de nuevo.

El tailandés la ve desconcertado, y se apresura a la habitación dejando a esa rubia con corazón de hielo con una sonrisa de burla.

El azabache se cae de la cama llorando amargamente

— maldita perra, estúpida laaargateee!..... maldita! Porqué.... tuvistes que entrometerte.... yo quería huir con Víctor y Phichit.... hacer otra vida..... ( apoya su frente al suelo, golpeando el suelo con los puños frustrado y llorando con mas amargura)

De pronto escucha que se abre la puerta, mira con resentimiento y ve a su amigo con la charola que después pone en la mesa, se acerca a él para levantarlo, estaba muy decaído.

— Yuuri... tranquilo.... quieres que te lleve a la terraza.

El azabache asienta, Phichit lo levanta con cuidado saca un pañuelo y le seca las lagrimas, luego lo lleva a la terraza con delicadeza lo sienta y luego va por el desayuno del joven.

— Phichit.... 

— dime?

— mmmm....no es nada..... puedes traerme una frazada.

— enseguida

El tailandés va por ella, le dolía el alma ver a su querido amigo en esa situación, y se maldecia a veces por ser un simple espectador, si tan solo pudiera trazar un plan para no perjudicar su bienestar, si tan solo fueran diferentes las cosas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se da cuenta que esta afuera por la brisa helada, de pronto abre mas grande y asustado sus ojos, se apresura a correr y rodea la cintura del azabache quien estaba parado en el borde, lo jala con fuerza que ambos caen de golpe al suelo, cayendo el primero y después Yuuri sobre él.

— ( agitado) QUE CARAJOS PRETENDES HACER!!.

— ( frustrado) PORQUÉ MIERDA ME DETUVISTES!

— ESTÁS LOCO, PORQUE DEJARÍA QUE LO HICIERAS YUURI ( lo agarra de los hombros, pero él azabache tiene la cabeza gacha) DIME PORQUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESO ES LA SOLUCIÓN.... CREES QUE AL MATARTE VAS A RESOLVER TODO!

Yuuri aprieta los labios, y luego ve al tailandés con la mirada llena de rabia. Y largas lágrimas.

— QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA, A NADIE LE IMPORTÓ, NADIE RESPETA MIS DESEOS.... SOLO SOY UN PUTO CONECTÉ PARA LOS MISHKA....A NADIE LE IMPORTARÁ SIQUIERA MI AUSENCIA.

una fuerte golpe hace ladiar el rostro del azabache, voltea a ver al tailandés que todavía tiene la mano alzada y temblorosa, también lloran.

— ( voz agitada pero firme) porqué piensas que nadie va a llorar por ti, si te mueres... yo lo haría... a mi me importas! Incluso si pudiera dar mi vida por ti lo haría... ( abraza al chico) yo te valoró, si piensas que aquí importas una mierda, no es así....a mi sí, si me importas... porque te quiero.... eres mi mejor amigo... por eso valora mas tu vida yuu...ri

El tailandés se quiebra y llora con mas amargura en los brazos de Yuuri, éste tiembla un poco y decide abrazar con más fuerza a Phichit... a pesar del dolor en el alma que sentía, el solo saber que Phichit lo aprecia y lo valora como ser humano, podía sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~

— auh! Mas suave.

— lo siento Yuuri, se te a moretiado la mejia realmente no pensé en cuando lo hice.... dios te parti el labio... lo siento en serio..si quieres pegame y quedemos a mano.

— no Phichit... esta bien... yo realmente me lo merezco por idiota, prometo no volver hacer otra estúpides.

— pero Yuuri....

— tranquilo.... si preguntan les dire que me caí y ya.

Phichit suspira resignado, mientras que el muchacho lo ve con una sonrisa sincera, termina de arreglarlo y le da unos libros, salen de la habitación y van por el largo pasillo.

— Phichit... crees que Víctor logre hacer su vida, normalmente, con Chris... me siento muy culpable por haberle marcado... y me siento mal por ser egoísta con él...pero lo deseaba y no poder tenerlo más es tan doloroso. Quisiera que todo fuera distinto... espero que no me odie por eso....pero....

— no creo que te odié, él también lo deseaba.... creo que es normal, que te sientas así, era tu pareja destinada, pero lastimosamente las cosas son así, guarda en tu memoria, esa corta pero linda historia que escribieron juntos. Creo que es lo más hermoso que puedes conservar.

El azabache sonríe con tristeza, pero a la vez, al pensar en él albino siente que podría soportar lo que sea solo al recordar esa bella sonrisa. Esos breves momentos... tan hermosos.

— aah es cierto.... Marí te mando este libro, ya lo reviso tu padre así que me dijo que te lo diera.

— que maldito controlador puede llegar hacer.

Toma el libro de pasta dura y ve que es una obra juvenil española, va pasando rápidamente las hojas del libro, cuando nota unas hojas que están un poco pegadas.

— ummm... error de imprenta.

— ah lo mismo dijo tu padre, pero dijo que era normal a veces, medio los reviso, dijo que no había nada raro.

Yuuri las va desprendiendo con cuidado, de pronto toca una mas doble, y curioso la desprende, ve que cae un papel, lo recoge y rápidamente se le cristalizan los ojos, era una foto de Víctor de cuando vistió el vestido y la gorro, estaba posando con timidez y con un leve sonrojo. 

— Mari-onesa ( ve al reverso una nota)

" Yuuri es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.... te amo.... ATM. Mari"

Ve a Phichit con una sonrisa.

— Gracias a Marí-ne....tengo un lindo recuerdo. Phichit.

— me alegra mucho.... ( Phichit le abre la puerta) adelante señor Katsuki.

Yuuri atraviesa la puerta resignado, a seguir el maldito destino impuesto, pero en el fondo se siente feliz, porque el consiguió amar a su pareja, aparte de Mari, casi ninguno de su familia ha experimentado el amor así y crear un lazo con él, que ni Natasha va a poder disfrutar.

Y así pasa el tiempo, entre nostalgia y sueños, que solo a él le pertenece.


	16. Nostalgia

— recuerdas aquel chico.... era super lindo..... 

— si lo sé.... era buen parecido... lástima que se quedó en Barcelona.

— que frustrante... auh!

Por no fijarse al frente choca con alguien

— aaaah! lo lamento mucho señor.

La chica tiembla un poco había chocado con un joven alto que llevaba gafas oscuras, al ver esto el joven se las quita y le da una mirada dulce.

— no te preocupes, también fue la mía.

Le da un guiño y se retira a buscar su equipaje, dejando a las chicas muy sonrojadas.

— o por dios... vistes a ese hombre... que hermoso era... tiene que ser un modelo.

— podría ser.... pero sus rostro me es familiar.

Las chicas indagan un poco luego se les alumbra el foco , se ven mutuamente.

— ( al mismo tiempo) es él.

~~

Suena un celular.

— moshi moshi!

— jajajaja... qué ya te volvistes japones.

—( se rie con suavidad) Hola... quieres saber si llegué con bien?

— por supuesto, que clase de  
"Mamá" sería si no lo hago.

— no te preocupes, hace un rato llegue, estaba por tomar un taxi.

— piensas hospedarte en su hotel?.

— por supuesto.... como su primer proyecto debo apoyarlo.... termina pronto ahí y vente sip.

— Así lo haré.... cuidate Vitya.

— tu también Chris.

El albino corta la llamada, después de tantos años, al fín sabía dónde encontrarlo sin levantar sospechas, el corazón le latía a mil, había sido un largo tiempo sin sentir su presencia, estaba ansioso por encontrarse con él.

— bien señor Katsuki ese es todo por éste día.

— ok sin más se da por terminada la junta.

Las personas aplauden y luego se van retirando, un azabache se siente como si le quitaran un peso encima.

—Yuuri veo que vas como la espuma. Sólo para arriba.

— gracias padre.

— podrías ser un poco más vanidoso, hace un año que abristes este hotel en las termas y sin contar con el apoyo de los Mishka, no entiendo porque te reusas a poner un restaurante de ellos, viendo que estan comenzando a invertir en esa area, pero en cambio has puesto un restaurante familiar,siento que es un desperdicio. 

— para nada padre, tiene mucha lógica, el hotel esta abierto, para toda clase social, por eso no podemos poner un restaurante 5 estrellas, que nadie pueda pagar. 

— por eso te dije que lo abrieras en Tokio,, pero no... tuvistes que venirte a la quinta mierda....

— y competir contigo padre, no esto está bien para mi, por el momento.

— está bien, aunque me costó un poco consentirte esa idea de abrir un hotel accesible a todo público, al ver lo bien que te va no me quejó.....pero siempre ve mas allá, quieres.... se ambicioso...me voy a Tokio, tengo una junta temprano, cuidate.

Yuuri hace una reverencia, mientras el padre sale de la oficina, luego se quita los lentes y suelta un poco su corbata.

— aquí esta tu jugo.

— Gracias Phichit.

— y bien me haras caso de ir a descansar a las termas?

—creó que hoy si te hare caso, ven conmigo, me siento incomodo estar desnudo entre las personas.

— aunque seas adulto, todavía tienes esa timidez, y dime como le haras cuando te cases, te esconderas para cambiarte.

— ni me lo recuerdes.... tomaremos habitaciónes separadas.

— ja, como si ella te dejará hacerlo... increíble verdad, estas a unos meses para casarte. 

Phichit baja la mirada al igual que Yuuri.

— si fuera con él, quisiera que fuera mañana, pero es con esa maldita....desearía que nunca llegase ése día.

— Yuuri pensé que después de tantos años, al fin lo dejarías ir..

Yuuri se acerca al gran ventanal, tiene una estupenda vista de la costa, luego voltea a ver a su amigo.

— Phichit jamás lo olvides, aunque me casé con ella, mi corazón solo será para Víctor.... no pienso tener nada íntimo con ella, eso le pertenece solo a él.

— pero Yuuri... no creo que ella este de acuerdo con eso.

Suspira y toma asiento.

— no sabes como a tratado de seducirme, incluso con su maldito olor, lo odio... ella lo sabé perfectamente... pero me quiere tener a su lado así que el precio es ese. Y aunque le cuesta aceptarlo lo hizo.

— increíble....en verdad que en ese sentido has cambiado un poco, antes eras tan obediente, pero ahora te impones con fuerza... me agrada eso Yuuri.

— no pienso ser un maldito juguete de Natasha.

Arriba era como estar en un funeral , en la recepción era caso contrario.

— lo vistes... en persona es más guapo.... joder.

— Siip... una belleza, dichosa la persona que lo atrapo.

— eh porqué dices eso? No se registró solo él?

— que poca observadora eres... llevaba una argolla matrimonial.

— hay no que lástima...

— de qué estan hablando ustedes?

— (al mismo tiempo) Phichit-san!

— que sucede?

—nada es solo que hablamos de un joven que se hospedo hoy... es el famoso coreógrafo ruso Nikiforov-san! Crees que vino a dar una charla a la FJPA.

— aah!.talvez.. ya que él es asistente de Ferman.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Phichit se abrieron de sobremanera.

— déjame ver ( les quita el libro) Víctor Nikiforov.... esto es una broma.

— Phichit-san que sucede?

— nada.... disculpen...

Phichit se va corriendo, dejando a las chicas confundidas.

— esto es increíble!!

De repente se para en seco siente el olor de Yuuri por la zona de baños , se preguntaba si era él o tal vez el ruso, entra hasta donde se encuentra el dueño del aroma, se tranquiliza al ver a Yuuri de espalda descansando en él agua, al sentirlo se voltea.

— te tardaste un poco... y esa cara? ( arque una ceja) ....porque no te has quitado la ropa.

— lo siento... ( niega con la cabeza y suspira)....pensé que no bajarías todavía... espera... no dijistes qué te incomodaba estar desnudo al aire libre?

— si me siento incomodo, pero de pronto recordé que teníamos baños privados... ya desnudate y hazme compañía.

—está bien... ya vuelvo.

Phichit se va y cierra la puerta, dejando al azabache dando la espalda de nuevo.. cierra los ojos, de pronto escucha abrirse la puerta de nuevo.

— que rápido volvistes Phichit... pasame la bebida de la mesa, por favor...

Escucha pasos y luego ve el vaso frente a él.

— gracias... que callado estas... eso es raro en ti.

Empieza a beber, cuando siente que lo agarran de los hombros y se acerca a su oreja

( en un susurro) 

— Mitsukemashita!  
(* te encontré*)

Yuuri escupe su bebida... y abre los ojos en asombroso, voltea a ver....se le cristalizan, su mirada chocolate no podía creer lo que veían frente a él, estaba un joven de cabello corto y platinado, de cuclillas con una yukata, quien lo miraba con mucho amor.

— Víctor.... eres tú? En serio eres tu!! ( unas lágrimas traviesas empiezan a salir sin su permiso)

El joven sonríe ampliamente con su sonrisa corazón.

— Yuuu...ri ( se tira sobre él muchacho, sin importarle mojarse la yukata, se hunden)

El sonido del golpe del agua es lo único que se escucha, de pronto salen los dos jóvenes, en busca de aire... Víctor abraza a Yuuri, mientras recuperan él aliento.

— esto no es posible en serio estás aquí.... cómo....

— ( él albino despeja su frente) soy yo Yuuri...(se pega a su frente) en serio creistes que nunca te buscaría.

Yuuri lo ve con duda de pronto siente ese aroma que tanto extrañaba, vuelve a verlo y se pierde en esos aquamarina, que lo ven con ternura y anhelo...

Le acaricia una mejia, la cual Víctor roza suavemente su rostro disfrutando del suave toqué de la mano del joven.

— en serio estas aquí ( sonríe con emoción y luego se abalanzó sobre el albino, quien gustoso lo recibe).

— ( empieza a llorar) Vitya... te extrañé... no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por dejarte.... yo.... yo....

El albino lo va acariciando suavemente de la cabeza.

— yo también te extrañé mucho.... ( empieza a quebrarse)

Un momento tan especial que sentían que pronto sus corazones se saldrán de sus pechos de tanto palpitar, de repente escuchan un clik. Al voltear, es Phichit con un celular, estaba igual o peor que ellos.

— Víctor.... Bienvenido! ( secándose unas lágrimas con la manga de su yukata) este momento es tan hermoso que... no podría dejarlo pasar....

Yuuri vuelve a ver a Víctor con esa mirada llena de ternura.

— bienvenido.... Vitya...


	17. Inseguridad

\- en serio! Ahora vives en San Petersburgo.... increíble.

\- sip. Al principio fue un poco extraño pero, me adapte rápido, la Universidad me incentivo a patinar, ya que vieron mi destreza en la danza....así que me trasladaron allá, tienen una buena pista de patinaje y un entrenador impresionante.... con el tiempo.... Chris se vino a vivir conmigo, aah! abrimos otra tienda de la panadería en Moscú, cada una esta a cargo de Mia y de Anya, pero aquí en San Petersburgo abrimos el estudio de danza, este lo dirige Chris, te dire que tiene un buen número de alumnos y por fin su sueño de enseñar pole dance se dio.

\- en serio a su edad? 

\- de que te sorprendes Phichit, si vieras su cuerpo parece todavía de 20.

\- tu no te quedas atrás tampoco ( Yuuri le coloca una toalla en la cabeza, secando el cabello con delicadeza) tienes un cuerpo hermoso, ya veo que el patinaje hace maravillas ( se acerca a su oreja) ya deseo verte desnudo por completo....grrrr ( empieza a morderle suavemente el cuello)

\- jajajaja.... Yuuri me haces cosquillas.

Víctor lo toma del mentón, para besarle, se va acercando lentamente, de pronto mira que Yuuri se frena... se detiene al ver que Yuuri lo mira un poco con miedo y levemente sonrojado, lo mira preocupado por un instante. De pronto Phichit lo saca de su incomodidad.

\- ey todavía estoy aquí..... ya veo porque las chicas estaban tan entusiasta hablando de ti... fuistes un medallista de oro olímpico del patinaje artístico, eres un excelente coreógrafo y ahora te estan entrenando para que un día dirijas el equipo nacional de patinaje de Rusia .... increíble te felicito Víctor, seras un excelente coach.

\- gracias Phichit... eso será cuando Yakov se retiré, para mientras soy su asistente y disfrutó enseñar en el estudio con Chris.

\- me enseñarás algo de lo que realizas?

\- por supuesto.

Yuuri abraza mas a su albino, el cual se deja consentir por él chico, aunque todavía tiene la duda sembrada en él... porque Yuuri lo miro así....

\- es una lástima que nos hayan alejado de todo eso...mi padre controla absolutamente todo de nosotros, hasta hace poco que nos ha dejado acceder al mundo... un poco.... por eso me vine aquí a Hasetsu.... quiero estar un poco lejos de él y todo lo que significa ser Katsuki...

\- ya veo por eso el hotel no lleva tu apellido... "Nadezhda of Saki" umm... me gusta. La combinación del ruso y el japonés.

\- "esperanza del destino" es como de alguna manera me uniera a ti.... 

Yuuri ve a su platinado con ojos que detonan todo el amor guardado por tanto tiempo.... pero aun así Víctor sentía que Yuuri tenía timidez , y guardaba un poco de distancia....en otro ya lo hubiera devorado a besos, sentía que se estaba conteniendo demasiado definitivamente su azabache había cambiado, aunque le hablara sugerentemente, sus palabras, estan un poco en desacuerdo con sus acciones, había crecido un poco mas, pero aun así Víctor era todavía mas alto que Yuuri, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero con firmeza muscular, había dejado crecer un poco el cabello que peinaba hacia atras, se arriesga y empieza a acariciar con cariño su cintura, pero en un movimiento Yuuri se aparta dejandolo confundido.

\- Phichit creo que es hora de volver a casa y dejemos descansar a Víctor.

\- no te quedas en el hotel?

\- no tenemos una casa cerca del "Castillo de Hielo".

\- Castillo de Hielo?

Yuuri asienta, mientras que Phichit muy emocionado.

\- ya sé! porqué no le hacemos una bienvenida a Víctor mañana.... que tal una cena..

\- no sé.... que dices Yuuri..

\- siii. Me parece la idea ( lo ve sonriente) me encantaría que vinieras.

Al despedirse en la puerta Phichit abrazo bien fuerte a Víctor y sale primero.

\- bien te veré mañana.

Le dedica una dulce sonrisa, antes de cruzar la puerta Víctor lo agarra firme de una mano.

\- Yuuri.... que sucede? Porqué me estás evitando?

\- d..e... de que estas hablando ( algo de sonrojo) 

\- Yuuri tu sabes a lo qué me refiero... porque no me tratas de seducirme como antes. .donde esta ese chico Eros..., ese muchacho de mi adolescencia?...

Yuuri lo ve un poco sorprendido.

\- Víctor creo que es mejor que descanses, tuvistes un viaje largo así qué yo...

\- yuu..ri.... porque no..... deseas besarme.... ( Víctor baja la mirada con resentimiento) ya no me encuentras atractivo acaso? Desde que te vi he deseado hacerlo. Pero tu..

Yuuri toma entre ambas manos el rostro del albino, Víctor siente como si ya lo vivió antes.

\- Víctor... te amo y nunca lo e dejado de hacer... pero ahora estas cansado... y si lo hiciera podríamos parar?

Pasa un dedo con delicadeza en los labios del platinado, quien se sonroja por la acción, intenta nuevamente besarlo, pero Yuuri mueve su rostro a un lado, esto lastima a Víctor.

\- te veré mañana.... Vitya.

se impina un poco y le da un beso en la mejia, luego se va dejandolo con un nudo en la garganta, al cerrar la puerta se va deslizando lentamente hasta el suelo, apoya su frente en las rodillas...

\- Yuuri...

~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ese chico.... definitivamente le pasa algo malo.... déjamelo le pateare ese culo blanco. ... y se lo dejare tan rojo como....

\- tranquilo Chris debe tener alguna explicación.

Chris se escucha frustrado , mientras que Víctor lleva una mano a su nuca acariciándola.

\- Vitya.... no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, me rompe el corazón verte así.

\- lo sé... no lo haré.... ya no soy un niño.

\- ( ríe con suavidad) por supuesto...solo qué.. para mi siempre serás ese joven de cabello largo, coqueto y seguro de si mismo.. eres mi mejor amigo... y te volvistes algo llorón desde que lo conocistes.....solo te deseo lo mejor....

\- también lo eres para mí.... ya vente aquí quieres... te necesito...

\- estaré contigo pronto, solo déjame terminar unos asuntos y en el primer avión a Japón me voy..

\- te estaré esperando... cuidate.. adiós.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- y dime, necesitas que te traiga, condones, látigos, cadenas, anticonceptivos. esposas...

\- Phichit! ( se pone como tomate) deja de decir eso....

\- bueno.. pensaba quedarme en el hotel, mientras te ponías al día con Víctor... han pasado 9 años ya... creo que desearías quedarte a solas un buen tiempo con él. ( le guiña un ojo con picardia )

\- Phichit.... sabes qué no podría hacerlo....

\- porqué... acaso no lo amas? Estas ya resignado a vivir con Natasha....

\- sabes que si.... pero no quiero poner en peligro a Víctor.... acaso no lo recuerdas.... cuando quisimos fugarnos.

\- ( baja la mirada) si lo recuerdo... ella te dijo unas cosas extrañas.... pero crees que ahora no podría ser algo diferente.... no creo que fueran capaces de...

\- recuerdas cuando intente matarme... ( el tailandés asienta) mi padre lo supo y me encerró todo un mes, me tuvo bajo una droga que aparentemente hace el mismo efecto que cuando tengo mis ataques, no le importó si tuviera alguna reaccion fatal por mi enfermedad. Me hizo prometer que no lo haría más y que siguiera con los acuerdos... solo así me soltó .

\- yo pensé que era por qué te sentías muy mal, Yuuri eso es espantoso, ya veo..... mierda.... tu crees que esta vez sea igual?

\- tal vez no se enteré al momento, pero se que lo hará.

Un silencio abrumador se siente en el ambiente, de pronto suena el timbre.

\- ah... ya llegó

Phichit va corriendo abrir mientras que el azabache termina de poner la mesa, un olor muy reconfortante le llega, al voltear ve a Víctor, estaba un poco elegante, lo ve de forma coqueta, haciéndole perderse un instante en su mirada aquamarina.

Víctor se acerca a él.

\- traje unas botellas de vodka... espero que te guste.

\- gra...cias ( levemente sonrojado)

La cercanía del albino lo había puesto un poco nervioso, aprovechando esto, le da un beso en la mejia, haciéndole sonrojar más.

\- está va ser una noche interesante... ( le guiña un ojo)

\- o por dios alcohol!!!.... Yuuri no bebas mucho....

\- porqué? Es malo para su salud? ( preocupado)

\- no es por eso... es porque se pone como una loca!

\- Phichit! No le digas eso!!

Yuuri se abalanzó sobre su amigo a hacerle cosquillas, mientras que Víctor ríe fuertemente al verlos tan infantiles.. no habían cambiado mucho en ese aspecto..


	18. Fantasía

— es en serio!... no te lo puedo creer...

— de verdad, te lo juro jamás me imaginé que fuera tan intolerante al licor.... cuando comenzó a bailar breakdance, todos nos quedamos con cara de wtf!, incluso me preguntaron a donde diablos aprendio éso.

— ( ya bastante ebrio) n...no es... nada esho .....esa fiesta parechía un velorio.... todos muy estirados y pul...cros... nombreee...sho tenía que hasher algo.... cuentale a Vitya... después todos moviendo el culo va arriba y abajo estaban.. ( se para con un vaso y empieza a menear las caderas)... wuey qué te dijeron después.. éxhito de fhiesstta.... eshe botecitooo muevelo me gushta a miii...muevelooo que mueveelo...

— ( le quita el vaso) ya te estas poniendo pedo otra vez... mejor vete a dormir ya... sii es cierto que no fue un desastre completo, hasta te ganastes unos clientes de Estados Unidos por tu breakdance... pero después tu padre me dio por la cara por tu comportamiento de wuarandin...

— ey wey damelooo.. es miooo...   
Phichitn ....クソをやめなさい "kuso o yame nasai"  
( japones * ya deja de joder*)

— ya calmate! ไอ้เมา ( { tailandés} * maldito borracho*)

— でクソを黙れ ( * callate... pinche metido*)

— คุณเป็นคนงี่เง่าขี้เมา (*sos... un idiota ebrio*)

— ตูดของคุณ Phichit..oo- kun"  
( { tailandés} * tu pinche culo... Phichit*)

— aaah!!! baaaka!

— pffff..... спокойные ребята ...mnn...jajajaja  
( * {ruso}..… calma muchachos*)

Víctor ya no soporto ver a ése par discutir, aparte si no intervenia, sentía que se golpearian, pero a ver a un borracho y uno menos sonado le causaba gracia... trataba de disimular pero era imposible en verdad... era una situación incomoda pero divertida a la vez.

De repente Yuuri se olvida de la tonta discusión con Phichit y se abalanzó sobre el ruso.

— y.. tu porqué te estas riendo... eh! Que no estas borracho también.

— Yuuri soy ruso y el vodka es suave para mi....ya veo qué tolero mejor el licor que tu.

Yuuri se le queda viendo extrañado, de pronto pasa sus manos sobre el sedoso cabello del albino, juega con el.

— Yuuri... que estás haciendo?

— es tan plateado... es tan suaaaveshito... y taan hermosho

— Yuuri...(molesto) deja ya a Víctor y ve a dormir de una puta vez.

Yuuri empiezo a mirarlo con ojos de cachorro, y seguía en su afan de seguir acariciando el cabello de Víctor.

— Yuuri creo que es suficiente.... Vete a dormir ya p..

No lo deja terminar, cuando Yuuri se pega mas a él, junta sus frentes y lo ve más seriamente.

— Víctor.... porque te has vuelto tan jodidamente sexy...

luego ve la mano en donde Víctor lleva el anillo, la agarra y le pega a su mejia, frotándose en la mano de el ruso.

— ees el mismo de aquella vez?

— si... . Es el mismo, pero me da tristeza que tu te lo quitastes.... lo tiraste?

El japonés lo ve con una ceja arqueada, luego se ríe con un gesto raro, toca su pecho y jala una cadena de plata dejandolo ver.

— mi padre lo vio... me cuestionó porqué tenía esho... pero no le contesté, adsholutamente naaadah... me lo quito y tiro al tragante, pero Phichit lo recupero después... (voltea atrás, con los brazos extendidos) Pichiiinto te amooo papuh!..... no podría desaserme de el... pero ver lo que tu lo llevas con orgullo, me pones muy feliz...

Yuuri vuelve agarrar la mano de Víctor y se lleva a los labios el dedo donde tiene el anillo, pasa la lengua y luego mete el dedo lamiendolo y succionando coquetamente, dando miradas lascivas a un sonrojado ruso.

Víctor casi se deja llevar, pero luego trata de ponerse un poco mas serio.

— Yuuri deja de jugar... si realmente quisieras.... ya me hubieras besado... me hubieras seducido desde antes...

Los ojos de Yuuri se pusieron oscuros, y se le aleja un poco.

— Así que seducir eh.. dame tu celular.. 

— eh?

— クイック kuikku  
(*rápido)

Víctor saca su cel y se lo entrega, todavía sin entender para qué, Yuuri lo examina un momento y se lo avienta al tailandés.

— oye! Ten mas cuidado bakaaa, se lo vas a pagar a Víctor..

— Phichit... vamos a la coshiina!!

— eeh? Para qué.

— tu sigueme... y tu sexy ruuuuso nalgas de oro...ven también.....

Luego agarra de una mano a Víctor y lo jala a la cocina, al llegar avienta al albino a una silla, luego va a la mesa, y tira todo lo que se encontraba en ella, se empieza a subir a la mesa, con ayuda de el hierro que hace de columna para poner las ollas.

— Yuuri que putas haces?! Te vas a caer y reventar la maseta pendejo! 

— shhiii... Phichit...ロシア人に踊らせて  
Roshiahito ni odora sete  
( * dejarme que le baile al ruso)

— ไม่มีใครอยากเห็นสิ่งนั้น  
Mị̀mī khır xyāk h̄ĕn s̄ìng nận  
(* nadie quieres ver eso)

— cállate.. y toma...

Le tira su celular, que apenas logra atrapar.

— joder!, que te a agarrado de tirar las cosas así.

— shuuuuu.... ponme una pinche canción pa moverle el culo a Vitya.

Víctor pone un dedo en sus labios escondiendo una picara sonrisa, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que el menor planeaba.

— ponemee la ...ieeezzh...

Phichit la pone y se escucha la canción...

*des-pa-cito,   
Pasito a pasito, suave suave cito   
nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito   
y es que esa belleza, es un rompecabezas   
pero para montalo aquí tengo la pieza, oye...* 

— Phichit que mierdas pusistehs.....

— no me dijistes la diez.

— no la sheis!... te dije seihs y de paso borrame esa canción que Natasha me la puso ahí,... joder ya ESTOy haaarto de éso...

— joder, quien te entiendo.... baaaka... maldito bolo inteligible...

Phichit pone la canción que le dijo y de repente se escucha Links 1_2_3 de Rammstein.

Eshooo Phichit.. whoaaah.... disfrutalo AMOR ( le lanza un beso ) Phichit.... grabalo en el celular de Víctor....

— Hi, hi hi... grabando... ver a un alfa hacer esto para su pareja es lo menos que merece... ( Phichit no aguanta su risa) después me lo pasas Vitya...

Entonces empieza a moverse al compás de la música, con movimientos nada inocentes, mirando a Víctor todo el tiempo, mordiendo sensualmente sus labios, Víctor estaba sonrojado, y aplaudia emocionado.

— Yuuri.... amazing!... *Mного одежды  
mnogo odezhdy Wow!....I love youuuu...  
(* mucha ropa)

Yuuri de inmediato se empieza a quitar el cinturón y se quita los pantalones, se los tira al albino, quien se sonroja mas y le empieza a silbar junto al tailandés, al ver sus blancas y contorneadas piernas,  
Se agarra de tubo y empieza a subir y bajarlo sensualmente. Girando y dando movimientos de cadera.  
Pero en un giro que da no se agarra bien, primero se pega con la frente en la mesa y luego se cae, asustados se acercan a ver si no se mato. Ven al azabache, sentado y llevando una mano a su nariz y otra al trasero.

— Yuuri, te encuentras bien?

— hidai!... ( le empieza a sangrar la nariz) que me duele el culo.... creo que me lo rompí..

Los dos chicos se ven un instante y luego rompen en carcajadas....

— Yuuri... eres muy extemo!...

— te gustó? ( muy emocionado, sin importarle la sangre de su nariz)

— me encanto amor....

— Yuuri.. estas loco en verdad ( le coloca unos algodones en la nariz) de verdad... ya no dejaré que te emborraches así...

— phiiichii! Eres cruel, además me rompí el culo.... ( se abalanzó sobre él lloriqueando)

— ya tranquilo, hablaremos después... ire a traerte hielo para tu trasero.

Phichit se levanta, y Víctor se sienta a su par para hacerle compañía.

— en verdad te gustó? ( muy sonrojado y con ojos de cachorro)

— sí... me encanto.... gracias, por el sexy recuerdo..

Le sonríe con dulzura, entonces Yuuri lo toma de la quijada y se acerca más, relamiendo su labio inferior, Víctor lo mira asombrado, será que al fin lo va a besar, por instinto cierra los ojos, esperando el rose del azabache, quién lo ve con mucho anhelo y devoción también cierra los ojos y...... y...... .

— BUAAARGH!!!!... AAarrrgh!

— YUUUURIII... QUE ASCO!!

—Ya volví... OMG!... VÍCTOR RESISTE!......YUURI QUE CERDOOOO!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

— jajajaja jajajaja .... pfff ..... esto es..... jajaja jajajaja...

— deja de reírte Chris, ha sido lo peor que me a pasado....me e bañado 3 veces y todavía siento ese olor...

— pffff... si lo sé..... de veras que puerco se a vuelto,... ni yo te eh hecho eso a ti... y eso que me lo debes bastante... siempre te surrabas en mí.

— Chris! por favor, deja que recoja mi cara al menos.... si lo sé... y lo siento.....

— esta bien ya pasó.... y dime pudiste hablar con él? Ya no esta tan distante...

— no.... no hemos podido hablar bien de éso....

— ve temprano a verlo, hazle una sopa de pollo, para la resaca y trata de dialogar, no puede evadir el tema..

— si lo haré...

— bueno descansa... y ponte un ambientador... menos mal no estoy ahí... jajaja jajajaja

— Christopher!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucha la fuerte risa del tailandés, de seguro estaba poniendo al tanto al chico, resuelto toca, y no tarda mucho en que la puerta abre..

— aah Víctor, buenos días justamente hablábamos de ti, pasa, pasa el puerco ya esta en la sala.

— buenos días Phichit..

Víctor pasa y efectivamente, ve al chico sentando en el sillón con un sueter azul y unos vaqueros ya bañado, al sentir cerca al albino se encoge un poco, Víctor se sienta frente a él, puede ver que en su frente se marca un chindondo amoretado, Yuuri esta muy sonrojado, debido a la vergüenza que sentía, no se atrevía a verlo.

—-buenos dias Vitya... 

— hola Yuuri.... como amanecistes?

— me duele un poco la cabeza.... y el trasero.... un poco.. ( se sonroja más)

— ya veo.... te traje una sopa para reanimarte, espero que te guste.

El azabache asienta tímidamente.

— Aah no te hubieras molestado Vitya.... justo ahora estaba viendo que le daba a este baka.. 

Víctor le da la ollita, y Phichit la pone en el comedor y se va a la cocina por unos platos.

Un incomodo silencio invade la sala, Víctor se cruza de piernas viendo atentamente a su chico, quien todavía no se atreve a verlo, esta apretando con fuerza sus puños sobre sus piernas, Víctor quiere romper ese silencio, cuando de repente Yuuri se inclina ante él.

— Vitya! Perdón por lo de ayer.... yo realmente no estaba pensando con la cabeza.... cuando eso pasó...

— esta bien... no fue nada serio...

— claro que si lo fue.... yo nunca pensé en hacer tal cosa borracho.... tal vez sobrio... pero seguramente fue muy doloroso para ti....

— sobrio?.... Ehh... descuida Yuuri.... eso es normal.... además el olor ya se fue...

— Víctor.... en un futuro me dejarías hacerlo otra vez....

— jaaah!.....de que demonios hablas?... por supuesto que no!

Yuuri al fin ve a Víctor... se ve un poco enfadado el albino.

— pero... Víctor... yo...

— e dicho que no! No quiero repetirlo... me dio asco...

— ya veo... ( agacha la cabeza) seguramente fue muy doloroso para ti y traumático..... (lleva una mano a su nuca sobandola) yo... nunca pensé en que aceptarias, solo imaginaba...., hacerlo un dia contigo... la cagué... lo siento...

— eeh.... Yuuri siempre has querido vomitarme?.... que clase de fetichismo es ése!!... Había oído de orinar se encima de otro...pero vomitar!!

— (lo mira confundido) vomi....tarte.

— siii... acaso no lo recuerdas bien... te caistes cuando hacías el pole dance,...me vomitastes y luego te dormistes así sobre mí!

Yuuri lo ve con los ojos como plato... todo pálido.

— yo... te... vomi... ( un ligero temblor, y luego se para enfurecido viendo a Phichit) PHICHIT.... MALDITO PENDEJO!.... TU ME DIJISTES QUE LE HABÍA DADO EL CULO A VÍCTOR.... QUE ES POR ESO QUÉ ME DUELE HORRIBLE..... 

El tailandés rompe a reír, fuertemente mientras que Yuuri casi se le salen unas lágrimas de enojado que estaba, en cambio Víctor se había quedado boca abierta ante las palabras del chico... estaba atónito, pero luego...

— WOW!!! Yuuri en serio quieres hacer eso conmigo!!! .... eso me hace muy feliz....

Yuuri ve lo emocionado que se puso Víctor,. ...se puso tan rojo que casi se desmaya, sentía arder su rostro, estaba extremadamente avergonzado, que la reacción mas lógica que tuvo fue, encerrarse en el baño.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

* maseta= aquí es un caliche que usamos para referirnos a la cabeza.


	19. Rozar

Los chicos se encontraban descansando en la sala, Phichit había salido por unos asuntos de la oficina, así que era una perfecta oportunidad para poder hablar sobre el asunto.

Víctor estaba recostado en el sofá con el azabache encima de él, jugaba, con los negros cabellos de su amado, y dejando que su aroma se sintiera, era su forma de calmarlo.

— realmente pensastes eso... Yuuri.... estoy dispuesto si tu estas seguro... lo intentaré..

— podremos olvidar eso por favor, solo tomalo cómo una fantasía mía.

El aquamarina, estaba aguantando que se le escapará una risa, de pronto su adorable alfa se volvió tan tímido, lo abrazo con ternura, y él azabache agarra los antebrazos de su pareja acurrucandose mas a él, de pronto siente un débil y dulce olor, qué lo comenzó a inquietar..

—Vitya?

— dime...

— tu celo esta cerca?

— eh... puedes saber éso....

Yuuri asienta, entonces se incorporó para ver a un sonrojado platinado, bajo de él.

— cuándo estábamos en Rusia, no te veía cuando tenías tus celos, no había problema, pero ahora que lo siento.... es demasiado irresistible... tienes un aroma muy atrayente...

Yuuri lo mira fijamente, Víctor tiembla un poco al sentir, el fuerte aroma de Yuuri envolviendolo.

— Víctor me estas provocando, a tener celo...

— yo creo que tu deseas provocarme a adelantar el mio.

El albino lleva una mano a la mejia del azabache que gustoso se deja tocar, anhelaba tanto tenerlo, acariciarlo y poseerlo, pero algo de su razonamiento, se lo impedía, si volvía a tocarlo de nuevo posiblemente su olor se haría bastante evidente y esto lo pondría en peligro, por eso evitaba besarle, se conocía bastante bien... besar a Víctor implicaría no conformarse solo con ello, también desearía hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, por eso estaba tan recio a no besarle..

— dime Yuuri... porque no intentas nada conmigo... lo eh deseado tanto.. quiero sentirte como antes, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, que me dejes sin aliento de tanto besarme, y sentirme tan lleno de tu semilla.

El albino estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, casi le súplica con la mirada que lo haga de él. Levemente sonrojado, una vista muy tentadora para Yuuri.

— Vitya... no lo hagas difícil, yo..

—porqué Yuuri? Si antes no te importaba en absoluto, porque ahora... (aprieta los labios) sé qué no puedes desligarte de tu suerte, creeme qué lo entiendo y no fue fácil al principio, pero ahora te entiendo, Yuuri... aunque te cases....yo.... no me importa si me convierto en tu amante.

Sus ojos denotan tristeza, aunque había ensayado eso una y otra vez con Chris, no dejaba de doler, quería demasiado a Yuuri... hasta el punto de aceptar compartirlo con la rusa. Cierra los ojos intentando no llorar, siente el suave tacto de Yuuri, haciendolo verlo de nuevo.

— aunque me digas eso... se perfectamente que te duele.. incluso al pensar que algún dia te fueras hacer tu vida con otro, me partía el corazón... te quiero solo para mí.....lo siento por ser tan egoísta... pero entiende por favor... yo no podría hacerte mi amante, sabiendo el dolor que te provocaría pensar que estoy con ella.

— Yuuri... por favor... yo.....solo ... acaso yo no puedo satisfacerte, yo también soy egoísta... sabiendo que tienes prometida, yo ansío estar siempre a tu lado.. no me importa que me digan que soy tu puta... tu eres mi alma gemela...acaso no lo sientes así...

Yuuri ve a albino debajo de él muy ansioso por su respuesta, podía sentir sus miedos. Soltó mas su aroma para tranquilizar al albino.

— yo también estoy seguro de que tu eres mi alma gemela, mi pareja, y maldigo mi suerte, de haber nacido en una familia así, que solo se guía por el maldito linaje...

— yuu..ri

— tu eres lo más preciado y hermoso que he conocido, jamás podría tratarte como una ramera. 

Ambos chicos se ven con mucho amor, y la vez sentían miedo porque era obvio que si los descubrían... era el fin

Yuuri no le había dicho nada sobre lo que hacían con las parejas de baja clase, no quería preocuparle, por eso lo mantenía oculto, no podría imaginar un mundo sin él, desearía verlo feliz antes que ver que lo lastimen... lejos de él, que tal cruel destino le alcanzará..

Yuuri estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenía. Lo ansiaba, pero a la vez le daba miedo exponerlo, temía hacerle daño.

— Yuuri... por favor besamee...

El chico bajo de él lo miraba con mucho deseo, el dulce olor lo estaba volviendo loco y sin mas dijo al diablo con todo. 

Se inclinó hasta besar la frente del chico, quien empezó a respirar un poco agitado, luego fue descendiendo hasta su cuello aspirando su olor , empezó a tocarlo con un poco de duda, metió su mano bajo su playera, haciéndo respingar un poco al plateado, soltó una risita complacido, fue llevando su mano hasta tantear un pezón el cual apretó un poco, Víctor soltó un leve grito, cerro sus ojos disfrutando del toqué del menor, había ansiado tanto eso, que rápidamente sentía que su cuerpo se acaloraba. Yuuri se acerca a su oreja...

— me encanta ese rostro....veamos cuantos mas me das si meto mi mano aquí.

Sin ningún pudor el azabache metió su mano entre el pantalón del albino, quien al sentirlo se aferra un poco mas al chico, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda.

— auch! Vitya eso duele.... mmmmm.... pero me encanta.. estas tan cálido por mí... eso me alaga.. 

—yuu..ri...aah... 

Yuuri empezó a masturbar al albino con delicadeza, que empezaba arquear la espalda, respirando agitado, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri, el aliento cálido sobre él le encantaba... 

— Víctor... déjame verte...

El albino, lentamente se separa de él tiene las mejias rojas los ojos un poco llorosos respirando rítmicamente, el azabache no se detuvo en su toqué, lo intensificó más, se estaba perdiendo en la expresión que le daba el albino, claramente lo disfrutaba, se estaba inundado por el placer. Lo miraba con lujuria.

— yuu..ri ..por..fa..vor ...yo...

No pudo pronunciar mas palabras, al fín el menor lo beso... 

Lo besaba con tanta pasión, los dos empezaban a lanzar pequeños quejidos de placer, Víctor tembló violentamente, la mano de Yuuri se sentía mas pegajosa, indicando que Víctor habia tenido un orgasmo, el albino deseaba sentir mas rose de parte de Yuuri, enredo con sus piernas, pegándose mas a él, de pronto bajo una mano, queriendo desabrochar el pantalón de Yuuri, pero éste se lo impide, soltó el beso dejando un leve hilo de saliva, mirando interrogante al chico.

— porqué!?

Yuuri le sonríe, dejó de masturbarlo y se aleja de él, Víctor se empezó a sentir rechazado, pero luego Yuuri hace que Víctor se levanté sentandolo frente a él, se desabrocha el pantalón, dejando expuesto su miembro, hace lo mismo con Víctor, este se arrodilló para que Yuuri bajará su pantalón hasta sacarle una pierna de el, estaba por sentarse en el miembro del azabache, cuando esté se lo impide, lo hace sentar en sus piernas y se apega mas a él, toma una mano de Victor la lleva entre sus miembros para que él los masturbarse..

— Yuuri.... porque?...

Yuuri lo besa del cuello... y después le da un roze en los labios. 

— por el momento, conformate con esto amor por favor. ( lo ve con determinación)

El albino lo ve dudoso un momento, pero luego Yuuri le incita a mover la mano, la cual empieza a moverse suave, y después intensificó el toque, el líquido facilita el movimiento, el albino podía sentir que pronto tendría otro orgasmo, unde su cabeza en él cuello del chico quien no dejaba de morder suavemente su cuello y besarlo, por un instante sintió que él chico lo quería marcar del cuello, lo cual le pareció extraño, porque él ya llevaba la marca de Yuuri, en su aroma.

— yu..urii... yo quiero... que... tu...aah..mmnn...

El azabache con la mano libre agarró la cabeza del albino para besarlo, hacia succión a su lengua, lo cual lo enloquecia, pero Víctor quería más, deseaba que lo penetrara, que hiciera temblar de placer sus piernas, dejo de masturbar y con un movimiento acostó a Yuuri se pone sobre el frotándo su entrada en el miembro del chico.

— vic...tor deja eso..

— porqué... no te gusta? No quieres recordar que se siente tenerlo..... ahí adentro...

— ya detente... ummm...aah

El chico cruzo sus brazos en la cara, que estaba muy sonrojada, gimiendo muy fuerte, haciendo a Víctor sonreir complacido, estaba logrando que Yuuri se perdiera en la pasión.

— yuu....ri ( se pega a su oreja) quieres que me lo meta, dime... lo hare gustoso... ya estoy preparado....( lo besa en la mejilla)

El azabache respira agitadamente, pero trata de recuperarse, ve al albino con lujuria, y se levanta de nuevo y tira al albino sobre sus espaldas.

— Yuuri?

— Víctor.... yo no puedo... todavía... pero.... hay algo que puedo hacer por ti..

El albino ve asombrado como Yuuri se va acercando a su miembro.

— Yuuri... que haces?... no...

— shss... no tiene nada de malo esto...

— Yuuri.... ( lo empuja con una mano, que no le agrada mucho al azabache) no lo hagas.... déjame hacertelo.... no es justo....

El chico le agarra la mano y se la besa.

— Vitya.... quiero hacerlo, no es como si fuera la primera vez en hacertelo, te haré enloquecer, ( se hacerca mas al objetivo) quiero darte placer Vitya....

Y sin más se engulle la virilidad del platinado, quien hace la cabeza hacia atras, gimiendo, alzando las manos atras de su cabeza arquiando la espalda, disfrutando de la sensación de la lengua y aliento cálido del menor.


	20. Preocupaciones

— toma.

— gracias.

Yuuri le dio una de su ramera de la época de que pasaba de libras, mientras este se termina de secar el cabello luego de una breve ducha que disfrutó con el albino.

Víctor se sentía feliz y a la vez decepcionado, a pesar de sus intenciones de tener sexo con él menor, este se resistía y lo único que logró fue una felación de parte del menor, no podía quejarse del todo, pero no era lo que esperaba.

— Vitya!? Que sucede.

La mano de Yuuri se posó sobre su flequillo levantandolo suavemente.

— no es nada... no te preocupes.

— en serio?...pero porque te ves triste... fue tan horrible lo que hice?.

El platinado rie suavemente.

— no... eso fue increíble....

Lo agarra de la cintura y hace que se siente en su regazo, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

— me encanto!... ( roza sus narices)...es sólo... que fui el único que recibió placer.. eso me entristece un poco. También deseaba complacerte..

Víctor lo ve con los ojos muy brillantes, al menor le pareció muy tierno este aspecto, sonríe y luego posa una mano en la mejilla acariciandola con dulzura.

— para mi... complacerte a sido como que me complacieras a mi también.

Luego se acerca para besarlo, pegandolo mas al respaldo, el albino posaba las manos en la espalda de él, acariciandolo con delicadeza, mientras disfruta del dulce beso que le daban.

Después de un rato Yuuri paro, y se hunde en el hombro del mayor, aspirando el dulce aroma y acariciandolo con amor.

— no sabes cuanto, deseaba estar así contigo.... pensé que jamás volvería a verte... ( lo mira fijamente) en serio me has hecho muy feliz Vitya. ( quiere llorar)

— también me sentía igual... te extrañe todos estos años..

— te has puesto muy sexy... un hombre muy hermoso, siento miedo en profanar este cuerpo. ( apoya su cabeza, en el hombro del albino)

Recorre su abdomen, con sus dedos rozandolo con gracia.

— pffff jajajaja... pero Yuuri si ya lo has hecho, porqué la timidez ahora... es por eso que no quisiste hacermelo?

— (muy sonrojado) es que antes eras diferente, todavía tenías un cuerpo de adolescente, tenías el cabello largo y mirate ahora, es increíble que seas el mismo.

— mira quién habla.... ( le pincha una mejilla) Yuuri soy el mismo, aunque haya cambiado por fuera... tu también has cambiado, antes eras mas lanzado y mirate ahora tímido.

— Víctor!....

— mira que sonrojado te has puesto

Víctor disfruta ver como se ponía como tomate el chico... se ríen un momento.... pero de pronto el chico agacha la cabeza y empieza a respirar agitado..

— Yuuri... que sucede..

Al no ver reacción, alarmado toca su frente, esta ardiendo, Víctor pensaba que su sonrojo era de vergüenza, pero no era así, tenía fiebre y estaba poniendo una cara de dolor, empezó a sudar y se agarra el pecho, respirando agitado. No puede articular palabras  
Víctor lo coloca mejor en el sofá, no sabe que hacer, nunca lo vio así antes, busca el celular del chico, decide llamar.

— Yuuri? Que sucede? 

— hola soy yo. ( agitado)

— Víctor? Que pasa!?.

— Yuuri tiene fiebre esta sudando mucho y respira rítmicamente, le habló pero no me contesta, no se que hacer..

— o no... es un ataque, Víctor ve rápido al baño saca un inhalador y daselo a respirar por la boca, luego ve al armario y saca una caja verde ahi vas a ver un pequeño tanque de oxígeno y sus preparativos... llegaré pronto.

— esta bien Phichit.

Víctor había ido tras las cosas, en todo lo que hablaba con el tailandés, ya estaba en la sala dándole a inhalar el medicamento, el cual lo hacía despacio,pero lo iba calmado.

— eso es buen chico... 

Víctor acaricia la espalda del chico mientras este va disminuyendo su agitación, pero aun así le costaba respirar, Víctor lee las intrusiones, y luego prepara las cosas.

— bien... te pondre las sondas... tranquilo.

Lo arrecosto con cuidado, luego fue a buscar una manta para abrigarlo, el azabache lo ve tristemente, unas lágrimas empiezan a rodar, el albino se las va limpiando con cuidado.

— lo... si..en..to Víctor.

— tranquilo amor, no es tu culpa.... trata de descansar.

Lo besa en la frente.

— gra..cias y lo..si..ento

— descuida... trata de dormir un poco, Phichit no debe tardar mucho.

El azabache asienta y pronto se siente somnoliento, Víctor acaricia sus cabellos y lo ve un poco mas calmado.

— qué susto me distes Yuuri.

Luego se acerca para darle otro beso en la frente.

— ( en un susurro) te amo.... Yuuri....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

lo habían llevado a su recámara.

— Así que eso son los ataques que le dan... realmente me asusté, no sabía que hacer.

— fue bueno que estuvieras aquí, ( termina de inyectarlo) si no se atiende rápido, podría haber empeorado y definitivamente el resultado habría sido fatal..... gracias Víctor..

— descuida...

El albino se encoge tímidamente, todavía habían cosas que él ignoraba, y eso lo ponía avergonzado, como su pareja tendría que saber todo lo esencial de él, lo había visto con sondas en el pasado, y a veces muy cansado, lo cual creía que era por estar ahi, pero ahora lo comprendía, al ver un leve ataque del chico, se sentía frustrado.

Salieron de la habitación, dejandolo descansar, antes de salir Phichit, deja cerca de la cama una campanilla y enciende una cámara en un peluche, y lo pone de tal manera que se vea Yuuri.

— a él no le gusta que lo vigile, por lo de su padre, que siempre nos observaba, por eso pongo cámaras en los peluches, para que no se sienta tan intimidado.

— entiendo...

Víctor, siempre supo que a Yuuri lo observaban como a un experimento, pero nunca imagino a tal grado, cuanto dolor le había causado su familia, por tal de mantener al chico en sus reglas, esto hacía estrujar el corazón del platinado. Realmente necesitaba llevárselo lejos de los Katsuki, y hacerlo olvidar de todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron, pero antes se prometió aprender, las maneras de cuidarlo.

— Phichit.

— si.. ( termina de darle una taza de café)

— la enfermedad de Yuuri.... no tiene cura.

la mirada de Phichit decae y asienta.

— ya veo... que debo evitar para que no lo vuelva a tener.

— en realidad, estos ataques aparecen de la nada, es mas tenia mucho de no sufrir uno, lo que mas o menos el doctor nos dijo, que trataramos de que no se sobre esfuerce, no tuviera impresiones fuertes, y llevará una vida más sana...aah ( de pronto un brillo de picardía) ya veo... tuvieron sexo es por eso que se agito.

Un dedo acusaba a Víctor, que se sonrojo, y rápidamente negó..

— no lo hicimos Phichit,... solo fue un roce...

Phichit lo ve incrédulo, pero al ver la reacción de Víctor , entiende que es en serio.

— lo siento... Vitya... no intentaba burlarme.... es sólo que.. me preocupa mucho, ya tenía bastante tiempo, de no sentirse mal. ( se entristece)

— sólo espero que se sienta mejor pronto.

— lo hara! dale 3 días y ya lo verás!.... mi Yuuri puede que sea frágil a veces, pero siempre sale a flote de todo. Ése es mi muchacho.

Víctor sentía un poco de celos del tailandés, él cuidaba con mucho esmero a Yuuri, más alla de lo que un sirviente a su amo.

— Phichit.. estas enamorado de Yuuri.. 

Rápidamente cubre su boca, se le había escapado.  
El tailandés lo ve asombrado y levemente sonrojado, cosa que hace dudar más a Víctor.

— yo lo siento, no quise ofender..

— pffff... jajajaja... lo siento... es que no es la primera vez que me lo preguntan eso....

Lo ve confundido. Mientras Phichit lleva una mano a su menton.

— si quiero a Yuuri?... si lo quiero mucho, pero como un cariño de hermandad, él cambió mucho mi vida.... me dio una oportunidad de superarme, cosa que nadie de los Katsuki haría por sus sirvientes, gracias a él, no soy un simple mayordomo, además Yuuri es mi mejor amigo... y si de mi dependiera, haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz.

Ve a Víctor con una mirada de cariño.

— pero tu eres él único que puede lograr que Yuuri sonría desde el fondo de su corazón, eres él único qué puede hacerlo feliz... ( alza los pulgares) Cuentas conmigo Vitya.

Víctor sonríe con timidez, siente vergüenza de haber dudado de Phichit, lo mejor que puede hacer es tirarse a los brazos del tailandés, abrazandolo fuertemente, el cual al principio se sorprende, pero rápidamente le corresponde el abrazo, con cariño.

— Gracias.... Phichit...


	21. Alejar

Aimee... trajiste todo?

\- si señorita.

\- perfect! Se llevará una gran sorpresa...

Una mujer rubia, termina de bajar del avión, se pone sus gafas oscuras y se dispone a buscar su vehículo, sigilosamente va una pelirroja detras de ella.

\- Aimee comprame una bebida.

\- en seguida.

La chica va rápidamente a comprarle un capuchino, cuando regresaba con el, un niño se le cruza, al tratar de esquivarlo, bota un poco de la bebida cerca de los pies de la rusa, quien muy enojada le da una cachetada.

\- maldita estúpida, ten mas cuidado que tal si me hubieras quemado aah!

\- de verdad lo siento... no era mi intención...

\- maldita pendeja ( le da otra cachetada)

Algunas personas la ven indignados.

\- y ustedes que ven.... plebeyos de mierda.... ella es mi doncella, y puedo hacer lo que me da la gana con ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

\- Yuuri... ya estas mejor? Ya te sacastes el oxígeno?

\- si al fin...gracias por preguntar.

\- disculpa por irme así sin avisar y por no llamar antes .... me agarraron de improviso...y estos días, e estado un poco apretado.

\- lo entiendo...estas todavía en Tokio?

\- ya no... terminó temprano la conferencia , así que ya voy para allá... ya deseo verte...

\- tranquilo... aquí estaré... yo también Vitya....ansío verte.

\- te amo Yuuri...

\- yo también.... amor.

Yuuri cuelga la llamada con una sonrisa, realmente sentía muy a gusto, quería que esa felicidad perdurará...   
Pero de pronto siente un desagradable aroma.

\- no puede ser.....

\- que sucede Yuuri?

Yuuri se pone en pie y va hacia la puerta, sale afuera y ve a un taxi parquear enfrente. Su sentidos no lo engañaron, era ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Víctor se sentía aliviado de que sus conferencias no fueron tan largas como en otras veces, anhelaba estar ya en los brazos del menor últimamente tenía sueños en que miraba a Yuuri a punto de caer en un vacío, y él no podía hacer nada.

Llevaba unas compras, deseaba cocinar para él, así que al nomas llegar a Hasetsu se va a la casa de Yuuri. Ni siquiera dejo su maleta en él hotel, su plan era quedarse en la casa del chico.

No llamo antes para que fuera una sorpresa, así que llegó por la tardé, toca la puerta y tardan un poco en abrir.

\- Víctor!

\- Hi... Phichit como estás!

El tailandés lo ve asombrado, unos instantes. Víctor no entendía porqué no lo invita a pasar. De pronto se preocupa.

\- pasa algo Phichit.... le pasó algo a Yuuri?

\- no... es éso...

El albino lo ve preocupado, no entendía porqué de pronto Phichit estaba nervioso.

\- vic...tor!

El aludido, voltea y ve al azabache que lo ve un poco asustado, pero no le toma mucha importancia y se lanza a abrazarlo.

\- Yuuri! Te extrañé.... ( lo quiere besar)

\- espera... Víctor!

Yuuri lo aparta bruscamente, dejándolo en desconcierto.

\- que sucede... porque actúas así?

\- Víctor... qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- que no es obvio... vengo a cuidarte... porque te estas portando de está manera?

Víctor intenta acercarse a él, pero de nuevo se aparta.

\- qué sucede?

\- es que no es un buen momento ahora... podrías....

\- me estás echando?

El menor agacha la mirada.

\- bueno... yo

\- yuuu...ri aaaahh! porque no me dijistes que conocías a Víctor Nikiforov!

Ambos voltean, y Víctor se sorprende a ver a esa persona, aunque la vio solo dos veces antes, era imposible que la olvidara, ahora entendía el actuar del menor, sentía hervir la sangre, al ver como esa rubia abrazaba al menor posesivamente, por instinto estaba dejando salir su aroma, un olor horrible para Víctor.. sintió celos e intento dejar salir el suyo, para dejarle en claro que él era la pareja de Yuuri, pero de pronto sintió una presión, que le impedía dejarlo salir, voltea a ver a Yuuri y este le lanza una mirada como diciendo ni te atrevas a hacerlo, Yuuri se lo estaba impidiendo, se frustra un poco pero entiende el mensaje, trata de actuar natural.

\- Hola! Mucho gusto, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Yuuri me a hablado mucho de ti. ( se mostraba muy amistoso pero por dentro esta echo un demonio diciendo maldita perra, vienes a cagar el palo)

La rubia se acerca a él emocionada.

\- en serio!! el placer es mío, wow! Realmente eres muy guapo en persona... lástima que seas un omega, realmente es un desperdicio ( Víctor casi pierde la compostura) siempre me gustó tu patinaje... es increíble que conozcas a Yuuri... eres socio o un amigo...

\- yo...

\- es un amigo... lo conozco de hace tiempo.

Yuuri la toma de los hombros pegandola a él, esto hace que el corazón de Víctor se encoja.

\- Así es, somos amigos... 

\- a donde se conocieron?

\- Natasha.... no seas tan curiosa...

\- porqué no.. él es un omega muy sexy, y tengo derecho a preocuparme por mi novio.

Víctor casi se le sale una risa sarcástica.

\- descuida, eso no es posible Víctor ya tiene a alguien.

La rubia lo ve intrigada, luego vuelve a ver al plateado, y este le enseña el anillo.

\- aaah entonces era cierto que ya estas casado... disculpa mi impertinencia.

\- descuida.... no hay problema, solo vine porque Yuuri me enseñaria a preparar Katsudon.

\- parece que es tan importante, porque ni tu equipaje llevates a dónde te hospedas? o acaso te quedas aquí ?

\- si lo sé, es porque me gusta aprender rápidamente... no sé si Phichit me haría el favor de llevarlo. ( se sentía frustrado al ver que sus planes se fueron al carajo)

\- claro que lo hará gustoso, Phichit llevalo al hotel.

\- enseguida señor Katsuki

\- aah.. Chulanont puedes decirle a Aimee que llegaré tarde, quiero ver como cocinan los chicos.

El tailandés hace una reverencia, le pide la llave a Víctor y se va después.

A Víctor le parecío raro un momento, pero entendía porqué le habló con frialdad a Phichit, Yuuri debía mostrarse un poco arrogante por la piruja enfrente.

Así que de mala gana acepta que ella cocine con ellos.

Realmente Víctor tenía que manejar un buen autocontrol, no soportaba ver como ella quería acaparar la atención del azabache, mas que ayuda era un enorme estorbo, era una completa papa en la cocina, tanto así qué por querer jalar una toalla de arriba del desván, no se fija y jalo la harina también y se baña de ella.

Yuuri se molesta y la manda a bañar y pone su ropa en la lavadora.  
Luego regresa a la cocina a terminar de ayudar a Víctor, el cual esta entre decaído y furioso.

\- por fin se largo a dormir un rato, después le llevaré la ropa.... Víctor ya preparastes la carne?

Víctor no responde, ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, Yuuri lleva una mano a su nuca sobandola, luego da un largo suspiro, se acerca a Víctor, lo toma de una mano y hace que se siente.

\- Estás enojado...

\- no... porque debería de estarlo?

\- a sí?.....porqué no me ves a la cara entonces?

Víctor aprieta sus labios y sus manos frustrado, luego ve al azabache con claro resentimiento.

\- porqué no me dejastes sacar mi aroma?, porque puedes controlar eso, porque eres tan egoísta!

\- lo siento.... pero no quiero que Natasha se enteré, todavía...

\- porqué.....acaso te doy vergüenza?

\- no es eso, jamás me avergonzaria de ti.

\- entonces porqué? Porqué no me tienes confianza, pensastes que la agarraria, de las greñas de elote, y trapearia el piso con ella..... qué ganas no me faltaban, no lo niego... pero....porque dímelo, porque no quieres que sepa ya de una vez.

\- Víctor que hablamos antes... no dijistes que no te importaría.... entiendeme por favor... todavía, no es él momento... 

Yuuri tomo el rostro del albino en sus manos, Víctor sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, empezó a llorar un poco.

\- maldición, si es cierto que te dije que no me importaría, que estuvieras con ella.... pero es tan doloroso verte con ella....yo....

De pronto Yuuri lo calla con su boca, el albino trata de apartarle, pero Yuuri profundiza más y lo envuelve con su aroma, solo Víctor podía sentirlo, debido al lazo que formaban, dejo de pelear, y empieza a disfrutar, sienta al chico en su regazo

Yuuri es mas demandante en sus besos cosa que hace sonrojar al albino, después va besando a Víctor en el cuello, mete la mano bajo la camisa de este, sintiendo la piel de mayor, disfrutando de lo emocionado que lo tiene.

\- yuu..ri eres cruel...

\- lo siento....

Lo vuelve a besar, para terminar su roze, le hubiera gustado seguir continuando, pero tenían muy presente que arriba estaba Natasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

Después de cenar, Víctor se había quedado un rato más para charlar con ellos, a excepción de Phichit, que solo estaba ahí como observandor. quería averiguar, algo de lo que Yuuri no quería decirle.

\- sabías que Yuuri se pone como loco cuando se emborracha.

\- creo tener una idea.

Víctor sonríe y ve a Yuuri que se sonrojo levemente, Víctor tenía muy presente lo de la última vez.

\- Natasha... puedes olvidarte de eso.... 

\- ja.... como quieres que lo olvide si todo el mundo habló por meses de lo divertido que fuistes.

Hace un ademán para que Phichit le sirva mas vino, a leguas se notaba que también era un poco intolerante a el.  
Víctor prefirio no beber mas alla que una copa.

\- Nata deja de beber tanto, después te quejas por la resaca...

\- ya callate! Suenas como mi padre...pero te hare casó... Oye tu pideme un taxi... pero yaaa! Mueve ese culo tailandés...

A Víctor le desagrado el tono en que le habló, y mas ver que Yuuri no dice nada.

\- Víctor.... quieres ver algo interesante, que nadie más sabe

La rubia lo ve misteriosamente, luego busca algo en su cel, y cuando lo encontró pega un grito de júbilo, se lo pasa a él muy orgullosa.

\- que diablos le estas mostrando a Víctor?

\- nuestro amor querido.

Víctor la ve con el seño fruncido, luego ve y es un vídeo, lo reproduce, y ve a Yuuri en una cama dormido aparentemente desnudo, a su par está la chica tapándose con la frasada, haciendo una señal de victoria, después se ve que Yuuri abraza con fuerza a la chica y esta le da un beso y luego corta el vídeo.

Esto decepciona al albino, que trata de ocultar su malestar en una sonrisa. Le devolvió el celular.

\- es interesante

\- es una clara prueba de amor para un " omega" no crees Víctor.

La chica lo ve con soberbia, y una sonrisa maliciosa. a lo cual Víctor prefiere levantarse e irse de ahi. Escusándose que ya se encuentra muy cansado.

\- Víctor espera... Natasha no le hayas mostrado eso.

\- y qué si lo hice?

\- estas ya muy borracha, vete ya.

La ve molesto, y luego corre tras de él albino, lo logra alcanzar en el patio.

\- Víctor espera por favor

El albino para su andar pero no se voltea para verlo.

\- veo qué no solo en lo físico has cambiado.

\- Víctor.... no es lo que parece... escuchame... hay una explicación para eso.

Yuuri trata de agarrar al albino, pero este lo rechaza, lo voltea a ver con unas lágrimas en el rostro.

\- entonces que fue lo qué vi, claramente estabas desnudo con ella, como no quieres que piense mal.

\- Víctor... yo

\- yo no me acosté con nadie en todo este tiempo, aunque no lo creas, te e sido fiel, incluso Chris me a cuidado para ti,.... yo no pensaría en hacerlo con otra persona que no seas tú!

El tono de Víctor era entre enojado y decepción.

\- Víctor... yo no ( Yuuri lo ve con los ojos cristalinos)

\- me vas a negar lo que vi.. niegalo entonces, niega que te acostaste con ella!

Víctor tomo de los hombros al chico, él cual lo ve muy sorprendido, por la seriedad del albino, pero aparta la mirada.

\- yo...( aprieta los labios) ..lo siento... Vitya.

Víctor, lo ve desconcertado un momento, luego le da un leve empujón 

\- jamás lo creí de ti.

Lo ve muy enojado, se quita el anillo, lo ve con tristeza un momento luego se lo tira por los pies le da la espalda, le duele pero no puede evitar ese resentimiento, se dejo guiar por los celos.

Yuuri lo ve alejarse, se agacha para recoger el anillo lo estruja en su mano,tiene el corazón hecho una mierda, lo lastimó, luego se cubre el rostro con el antebrazo, y empieza a llorar.


End file.
